Search Party
by kikofreako
Summary: Sora’s whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what’s up with this Blonde Haired Kid that’s carrying around a set of Keyblades? The FF crew and Disney team are jammed together in madcap efforts to find Sora. [Sokai][Squiffie] Pre KHII.
1. Finding Hope

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Kingdom Hearts, would I be writing this fanfic? Didn't think so.

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"Wardrobe malfunction." -Kairi

**X**x**X**

Clothing flew helter-skelter as one frustrated redhead attempted to find yet another outfit for the day. "Stupid skirt...stupid shirt...stupid life..." Stopping momentarily, she yelled loudly. "MOMMMM! Do you have one of my shirts down there?"

"They're in the third drawer, Kairi."

Sure enough, there were the white, starched, school-issue shirts, all neatly folded of course. "THANKS MOM!" She pulled the itchy thing over her head, and tried to pull a brush over her hair. "Stupid hair..."

"Kairi! You're going to be late!"

She glanced at her clock. 6:50. Ten minutes!

Racing down the stairs, she grabbed her messenger bag, stuffing in last night's homework.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"No."

"Kairi!"

"Geez! I'll eat a banana on the way." With that, Kairi grabbed one and slammed the door running in the direction of the school.

**X**x**X**

Selphie watched Kairi kick up dust as she flew over the crest of the hilltop. "Where have you been? School's almost started!"

"Wardrobe malfunction."

The brunette screwed up her face. "Don't use that expression. It creeps me out for some strange reason. And why are you holding a banana?"

Shrugging, Kairi threw the banana into a bush and dug inside her bag for her homework. "Mom's Breakfast Brigade again. And I didn't finish our math homework."

Selphie groaned. "Again? Kairi!"

"I'm sorry! I had...things to do last night."

"Like what? Hiding in the Secret Place half the night?"

A hurt expression crossed Kairi's face. So what if she was in there a lot. It seemed to be the only thing left of Sora that she had.

"Look...I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you depressed."

"I'm not depressed."

The brunette was about to say something else when the bell cut her off. "Time to go in."

Sighing, Kairi stuffed her blank assignment into her bag. "Yay. Another day of Mrs. Reich."

**X**x**X**

BRIIINNNNGGGG!

The bell sounded, signaling the end of another school day. Selphie jumped out of her seat and grabbed her pencils, flying out the door in her usual hyperactive style. Scanning the hallways, she spotted a crown of reddish-brown hair. "Kairi! Over here!" Waving her arms, she smiled happily as the Kairi made her way though the crowd. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know." Holding out a pink slip, she smiled ruefully. "Only a half-hour though."

"The detention room has become your home lately."

Shrugging, Kairi turned and headed for the room. "At least I'm not on drugs!" she yelled.

Selphie's horrified expression changed as she realized that Kairi was joking. "HEY! Don't even joke about that!"

Kairi let herself smile quietly. Selphie was hilarious. Then, without a word, she handed the pink slip to her science teacher, the lucky one on duty.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Jacobs." Glancing at the paper, he looked over the CAUSE section. "Unwilling to participate in class." He sighed. "What happened, Kairi? You were never in detention before the Heartless attack. And that's fine now."

It was far from fine.

"I don't like to talk about it." She sat down in her seat and abruptly dug around her bag to make up that stupid math assignment. _Who cares about integers...it sure has heck didn't help any of us in the Heartless attack..._ _where's the stupid assignment anyways?_ Her hand hit something round. What the...

She pulled out the object and almost had a heart attack. It was a gummi block..

_Okay. Calm Kairi. You don't even know how to use it._

"Umm... Mr. Lupein?" Tentatively, she got out of her seat and walked up to the desk, placing the small object on his desk. "Have you ever seen one of these before?"

He looked at it, amazement coming across his face. "Where did you get this?"

"I- um...found it..."

"This is a gummi block. A navigation, if I'm not mistaken."

"Navigation?"

Clearing his throat, Mr. Lupein went into Teacher-Mode. "Navigation as it specifically refers to a place."

_Oh my gosh..._

"Unfortunately, most parts of the technology were lost years ago. Something rendered the ships useless. We have some blocks- like these- but they're mostly just building, not navigation. Even if we did succeed in building a ship, it would have nowhere to go."

It was all Kairi could do to stop from pounding the desk in frustration and screaming aloud in frustration. "Can we make navigation pieces?"

The teacher leaned back casually in his chair, handing the small, rounded piece back to Kairi. "I don't know. We've never had a piece to go off of. And...we don't know the location of other worlds. If, per se, this piece was to another world, and if we could find the location of Destiny Islands in the cosmos, it might be possible. But we would have to translate that into the gummi ship's language, then make the actual ship. It's all skirting on impossible." He paused. "Besides- something made it so the ships work just as well as us _wishing_ ourselves to other worlds."

Clutching the piece, Kairi smiled again for the second time in the day. "I've found wishing to be pretty powerful."

**X**x**X**

A silver-haired teen sat on the beach, his eyes closed as headphones blasted music into his ears. Casually, he opened one eye.

"Hey Tidus."

The blonde threw his sword on the ground. "How did you know! I was really quiet.."

"Not quiet enough."

Tidus looked away, then squinted. "What the... Kairi?"

The redhead ran as fast as her legs could carry her, shoes lost long ago somewhere on the beach. The hot sand stung her bare feet as they slapped against the ground. Skidding to a halt, she rummaged through her bag while talking rapidly. So quicky, in fact, that neither Riku or Tidus could understand what she was saying.

"SoIwaslookingthroughmybagindetentionand-"

"KAIRI! Slow."

She took an exaggerated breath. "I was in detention-"

"Again!"

Kairi shot a "look" at Tidus and continued. "Like I said. I was in detention, trying to find my math homework. And this is what I found." She took a the piece out and set it in Riku's gloved hand.

"I can't believe it." Riku stared at the object in his hand. "A gummi."

Tidus stared. "A gummi? What's a gummi?"

Closing his hand around the little parcel, Riku looked up, smiling a slightly eerie smile. "A gummi is part of a rocket."

Realization slowly formed on Tidus' face. "A rocket...so we might be able to travel...to other worlds?"

Kairi sat down on the sand. "I don't know." Relaying everything Mr. Lupein had told her, she added her own personal tidbit of information. "When I was with Donald, Goofy, Leon...those guys. They kept talking about the 'walls'. They keep the worlds isolated- the Heartless is the only thing that kept them down. Now that Ansem is gone, they're back up again."

"How do we get past them?"

"Word is, we can't."

Riku stretched, than looked at the two teens cheekily. "Impossible is nothing."

**X**x**X**

**READ THIS PLEASE!**

Hey everyone! Nice to see you all again, and a big welcome to everyone new. As you can see, I finally got this posted, lol. I have taken on a little bit of a different format for this story. The reviews will be answered at the end of each chapter, and I will try to get to every one of you. And if I include an author's note at the beginning of the chapter, PLEASE READ IT! It contains something important, or else I wouldn't have put it there. And I have also tried to make each chapter at least five pages in WordPerfect, so they'll be longer than the chapters from my previous story. If you see any names that look familiar, it's because I have liked the last/first names of characters in other stories I've read. (Like Kairi Jacobs) That's about it. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoy the story! Now...push the shiny purple button and make meh happy.

PS- I couldn't resist saying "Wardrobe Malfunction", and before any of you ask, I do not support Michael Jackson, and I am not in any way suggesting that Kairi is gay. Gross, people!

**PERSONAL REPLY:** Perhelediel, I was ecstatic when I got your last review on my little author's note of the last story; your comments really help me along! I have some rather unique ideas for the Keyblade, and I would never dream of killing off Sora! -gasp- That would be evil. This is surprising...I haven't actually played CoM, I've watched my friend play it. Why haven't I played it yet? Well, she STILL HAS TO LEND IT TO ME! -pokes Slinky Lover- There will only be a few Organization characters making an appearance, but they will have fairly large roles. -checks off an imaginary list- Okay, next- I will put in more Squiffie- I was surprised at how much fun I had writing it. And I will have SoraXKairi fluff, but it won't come till near the end. :(

Akiko


	2. Road Trip

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So there.

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE ON TWO BAGS!" -Selphie

**X**x**X**

Selphie stuck her head out of her bedroom door, peering out into the hallway. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she tiptoed as not to awake her sleeping parents. It was midnight, after all. Kairi had been talking incessantly about "gummi relations" and "reading the stars". Made absolutely no sense to her, but supposedly, according to Riku, Kairi, and Mr. Lupein, you could tell your location in the cosmos from looking up at the sky. Sounded fishy, but Selphie didn't want to crush Kairi's hope of finding Sora again. It was the first time in a year and a half that she had shown this much...spirit.

A soft click echoed through the air as Selphie silently closed the front door, then ran to the field- that was where Kairi was mapping. It was, according to her, "the best place to see the stars, since idiots will keep all their lights on and make it too bright". Well, whatever. She was probably right. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked around for the redhead, then spotted the faintglow of a flashlight illuminating a small figure on the top of the hill. Walking up to it, she tapped Kairi's back, making her jump about three feet in the air, much to Selphie's delight.

"Geez, do you always have to do that?" Kairi looked at her, annoyed.

"Maybe." Glancing around, she looked up at the sky, marveling at all of the tiny specks of light. "So this is the last piece you need, right?"

"I think. We had to map the position of the sun and stars at noon, six in the morning, six and night, and now. Midnight." Making a small mark on her paper, she gave it to Selphie. "Meet the Destiny Islands. We're right..." she pointed at the mark, "...there. Fifty-three degrees north, seventy degrees east."

Looking at the abstract marks and scribbled notes on the battered paper, the brunette handed it back to Kairi. "So...we can make the ship now?"

"If we can get our hands on the right materials. Mr. Lupein says that the museum had an old gummi display once. We should be able to get most of the blocks." A silence filled the air as they both stood there shivering from the cold night air, each thinking their own thoughts. Finally Selphie spoke.

"I'm going to go back home." She paused. "Don't stay out here too long, okay?"

Nodding, Kairi looked at her. "Um, Selphie...thanks for always being there. You know, even when I was a jerk."

Smiling happily, she gave the red head's arm a squeeze. "That's what best friends are for."

**X**x**X**

**Three Weeks Later**

"Selphie!" Wakka looked at the huge mountain of bags, aghast. "Did ya bring your whole wardrobe or what, man?"

"No!" Selphie answered defensively. "I only brought two pairs of pajamas. Instead of my normal four." Motioning to the six stuffed bags sitting next to her, she lifted two up, groaning with the effort. "Can...someone help me...get these in the ship?"

"Sorry Selphie. Two bag limit."

She nearly fainted, then started screaming. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE ON TWO BAGS?"

"Not bring pajamas is one thing." Tidus smirked.

Glowering, she turned to the cheeky blonde. "When I get my hands on you..."

Ignoring the flirting pair, Riku looked over the checklist. "I think we have everything. Now all we have to do is get this bucket in the air."

The gummi ship was flyable. Barely. The group had scrounged supplies from the outdated museum exhibit and, according to Mr. Lupein's advice, had put them together to get a flyable ship. Now, where it would take them was uncertain, considering that the Destiny Island's gummi had been made from scratch. But not like that was going to deter anyone. What worried Riku was the walls. None of them had mentioned it, in fear that Mr. Lupein would give up on the project. In truth, no one had any idea how they were going to get past the world boarder. Not like that was going to stop them.

"Riku, come on! We're taking off!"

Jerking from his stupor, Riku clambered into the ship and took the pilot's seat. When he was traveling with Maleficent, he had watched the ship's controls and how they worked. Lucky for him. He put the ship in gear and watched Kairi sit down next to him.

"Um, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to strap in."

Kairi obliged. It was going to be a rough ride.

**X**x**X**

Riku flipped switches, initiating the launch program. The ship rumbled as it rose until the nose was pointing straight into the sky as the twin boosters started to glow red with heat. Tidus cleared his throat.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside during the ride. There is no getting off at this point. If you were stupid enough to get on this pile of junk, then you need a brain transplant. Luckily for you, Selphie is scheduled for one soon."

Wakka cracked up as Selphie glared at Tidus. "Just wait until we get off this thing. You. Are. In SO. MUCH. TROUBLE!" The brunette would have kept ranting, but she was cut off by the force of gravity pressing down on her like a huge hand crushing the air from her lungs. Clouds flew by as the seconds ticked on, a whooshing sound filling every last crevice of the ship as it rattled, leaving tiny Island's atmosphere. Finally, the bucking of the ship came to a halt until they were gliding through space smoothly. Riku was the first to recover.

"We're in space now." Pushing many important-looking buttons, he checked the sonar. "Nothing for awhile. According to Kairi and I's calculations, it'll be about four hours until we arrive in Traverse Town."

Selphie unhooked her seatbelt and stood up, cracking her knuckles. "That'll be just enough time to finish off Tidus."

The said blonde screamed and jumped out of his seat, running around the cockpit. Selphie laughed manically. This was going to be fun.

**X**x**X**

Riku's patience was frayed. That was an understatement, actually. As of this moment, his patience was going to last about as long as an appetite in a McDonalds. And to any of you that don't understand that stupid analogy, that means not long.

Wakka walked up and plopped into the co-pilots seat, groaning. "How much longer..." He had given up with trying to get Tidus and Selphie to shut up. Kairi, on the other hand, was watching them argue and having a great time.

"Twenty minutes. Maybe less."

"I can't believe this ship has even lasted this long," Wakka stated. "We're definitely gonna need that guy's ship. What's his name?"

Riku looked at the sonar again, desperate for the familiar blip of a world. None came. "Cid. He builds the ship. We've probably disgraced the art of gummi."

"Probably."

**X**x**X**

Kairi sat in a chair, listening to Selphie and Tidus. It wasn't often that you got this kind of entertainment. As of right now, they were debating on which was better, Coke or Pepsi. Selphie was all for Coke, while Tidus refused to even say Coke's name aloud in fear of "polluting the air".

"Have you ever seen a Coke can?" Selphie stated.

Tidus snorted. "Well duh."

"It's obvious that the even the color scheme on the can is superior to Pepsi's lame little red, white, and blue circle thing."

He looked at her, flabbergasted. "It's so not about the can! The pop is what matters. And Pepsi's design is awesome. The pop-which-shall-not-be-named is always changing theirs."

"The design is what grabs the consumer's eye. Every good company knows its all about design."

"Pepsi cans do catch people's eyes!"

"Afterwards, they puke from the poor color scheme."

Poor Tidus never stood a chance. If Selphie didn't get her job as a fashion designer, she planned to pursue a career as a lawyer.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Pepsi's color scheme is a piece of cra-" The brunette didn't finish her sentence, being cut off for the second time in less than a day. The ship buckled suddenly, throwing all occupants that weren't strapped in plummeting into the back wall of the ship, then to the floor.

"What in the -bleep- was that?" Tidus swore, earning a slap from Selphie.

Riku's face had a somber look on it. "We finally hit the world boarder. The ship's stalled."

Everyone was silent. They knew this would happen eventually, but no one wanted to acknowledge the subject, crush any of the buds of hope that they had. Wakka's voice broke the silence. "So, man. What do we do?"

Riku sighed. "I really don't know."

Outside, the wall pulsed gently, waves of light traveling back and forth. In the distance, they could just make out Traverse Town. _So close! We're so close..._ Riku punched the dash in frustration. "I didn't come this far to stop now!" he yelled, frustration coursing through every vein in his body.

It was then everyone noticed Kairi.

She stood up, as if in a trance, and walked to the dash, walking slowly. Then, she just stood staring at the window, watching the patterns of light as they swirled around. Kairi closed her eyes, then reopened them slowly. They glowed a bright white, and body was surrounded by a white aura. She stretched out her hand, palm facing the wall.

"Make way for a Princess Of Heart!"

Then...the wall parted for them. Shards of light danced in the air, surrounding the ship and pulling them past the wall. Kairi lost her glow, her eyes closing as she stumbled back, Riku catching her.

"Wha-what happened?" Kairi spoke softly.

Selphie looked at her in amazement. "You just got us past the wall! You were glowing, and then you're like, 'Make way for a Princess Of Heart!' Then the wall came down."

The redhead stared at her. "There's no- I couldn't-"

Tidus interrupted her. "There is, and you did. I don't know how."

Kairi cradled her head in her hands. "What's happening..."

A beep sounded. Glancing at the sonar, Riku pointed to the little green dot. "We're here."

**X**x**X**

Kairi's head swirled with thoughts. Everything was spinning out of control. How had she broken past the wall? Why did she collapse? Was Sora okay?

Kairi stopped abruptly. Where had that come from? Her musings were interrupted by a jar as the ship touched down.

Riku took a deep breath and opened the hatch, not sure of what he'd see.

What came next, no one expected.

Traverse Town was in ruins.

**X**x**X**

What's happened in Traverse Town! Hehehe, you'll all just have to wait and find out. Reviews...

Unbound Evil- Thanks- I hope the next chapters will be up to par.

Perhelediel- I have now read the CoM script online; I thought it was very good. And I wish I have played FFX...-cries- But I have not. I need to go rent it, huh? -pulls out cash and tries to see if she has enough dough to spare-

Kingdom219- Thanks, the suspense will grow, I'm afraid.

Razer- Nice to see you again! And yes, another evil cliffie, I know. -shields self from EBIL MOOGLE PLUSHIES-

Horsie890- Hehe, I am going to have fun with Kairi- she probably has the biggest role in this story. I'm glad I managed to change your perspective a bit. Sora won't be appearing until the end. -gives DDK a cookie- Since they won't let you have a say in this. -Haha-

Slinky Lover- Everyone, meet my proofreader. Lol, just kidding. But I send her all my chapters before I post them here. And the stupid spell checker didn't pick up "Brigade" -whaps spell checker-

Well, that's it. And for all of you that have read my other story, you know what I'm going to say next. Push the shiny review button and make meh happy!


	3. Walking Into A Nightmare

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some Squiffie and SelphieXTidus

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't own Beauty From Pain by Superchick. But I own my ever-faithful Moshi pillow!

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"Don't forget... wherever you go, I'm always with you." -Kairi

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

If you haven't heard Superchick's Beauty From Pain, than I would strongly recommend listening to a clip online. You don't have to download anything. Just Google Wal-Mart Music Downloads, search "Beauty From Pain", and click Listen. It's the song that first gave me the idea for this fanfic, and it will really make this chapter a lot better. Thanks, and hope you enjoy it!

**X**x**X**

Traverse Town was in ruins. The once-beautiful village had been completely annihilated. Wood railings were splintered and broken, splinters of oak and ash littering the chipped cobblestones. Metal lay half-melted, cooled puddles of silver dotting the ground in sparse locations. Cloth banners were ripped to shreds, the pieces that were left burnt tatters, the color faded and beaten. The brightly colored lights were broken, shards of glass littering the floor while the signs from various places were pierced through, the metal being twisted around like a gorilla's plaything. It was a ghost town.

Silently, as if by some mutual agreement, every separated slowly, in awe of the damage. Selphie went over to the small outdoor café and traced her fingers along the dusty tables, lowering to her haunches as she picked up a splinter of wood. The chairs were overturned, most of the legs snapped off or charred black from fire. Her hand touched melted wax. The Moogle candles were out.

**X**x**X**

Tidus and Wakka ambled around together, neither speaking as the walked into Geppetto's house, the door partially smashed in. Gummi blocks and half-built models lay strewn along the floor, various knickknacks either broken or overturned. The dining room table had an image burnt onto it. The Heartless insignia...

**X**x**X**

Riku walked into the items shop, kicking away the unhinged door. The floorboards creaked as the lone figure walked across the room, looking at the completely ransacked shop. Re-order forms and scribbles of new spells were written on tiny scraps of paper, most with a thin black scorch mark along an edge or two. Then, Riku noticed something that almost made his heart stop. The tiny, pink flower petals littered across the counter top.

**X**x**X**

Kairi walked through the town, tears trickling down her face one by one. She sang softly to herself in a choked voice.

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive_

_But I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I wonder why God let me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how You've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_Here and I am at the end of me (at the end of me)_

_Trying to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to your promise there will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

**X**x**X**

Kairi climbed the dust-layered ladder, pulling herself into the old moogle shop. The scene was disaster. The oven-like device had been completely mauled, dented pieces of metal and glass littering the floor. Beakers were smashed and the wooden tables and night stand were reduced to splinters, the pieces scattered across the floor. A glint caught her eye.

It was the Keyblade.

Running over, she fell to her knees, afraid to touch it. A small ring of keys jingled softly as she unconsciously ran her hand over the scorchedwooden floorboards of the shop. Picking the small bundle up, she touched it reverently. A little yellow bird. A crimson feather. A golden lamp. A blue butterfly. All except...

"My oathkeeper."

That means...Sora still had the Oathkeeper. He was keeping his promise. Kairi's eyes filled with tears. "Sora...you..." She reached out for the black Keyblade before her, anything to remind her of the cheeky brunette's face, his laugh... At her touch, there was a sudden explosion of light.

The blade she was holding shimmered as Kairi squinted, unable to tear her gaze away from the blinding light. It changed in her hands, tiny white sparks dancing along her arm, her body. Then, it died suddenly. She looked down at the key in her hand, almost dropping it in surprise. The previously black metal was now a pure sliver. Metal laced around, the intricate patters flowing from tip to handle. The handle itself was swirled platinum, the grip fitting perfectly into her hand. The tip glistened, its oddly spiral end ending with a flower-like design. A lacy, cursive engraving decorated the middle of the edge, only three words.

**_Queen Of Hearts_**

**X**x**X**

Riku saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. The Moogle shop...

He took off in a dead sprint toward the shop, noticing that Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had seen it also. But before any of them could reach the shop, the door (which was amazingly, still on its hinges) opened. Kairi staggered out.

She leaned against the wall, dismissing the Keyblade quickly. She didn't want them knowing about it yet. Not before she got this mess sorted out. Riku and the others rushed up, all talking at once. She slumped down onto the ground, letting her head roll onto her shoulder and closing her eyes. "Listen, I don't know what happened."

She looked as Riku held up a hand, shushing her. Anyone else, and Kairi would have been indignant. But he didn't do anything without good reason. He crept quietly behind the corner, drawing his famous batwing blade. Then, he pounced on whatever IT was.

Panicked quacking filled the air, along with some shouts from Riku. He came out, dragging a familiar figure, who was shaking with a combination of rage and fear. "You big palooka! Let me go!" He stopped abruptly when he saw Kairi. "Princess Kairi?"

It was Huey. The familiar red-clad duck stared at her, disbelief etched across his childlike features. Kairi reached out and pulled him into her arms. "Long time no see, eh?"

**X**x**X**

Huey led them through the town, leading them to where he claimed that Leon and the others were. Picking their way through the rubble, Kairi couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her cheek. She felt a hand on her arm. Selphie squeezed it, encouragingly. "It's okay. We can do this."

Nodding, the redhead hastily wiped her face and kept on, following Huey. They walked through the damp, dark ally into the second district. No Heartless showed their faces. Now Kairi was even more confused. _What's going on here? Everything is so mixed up..._

"I hope you don't mind getting wet," Huey commented as he stepped into the small patch of water. So they were in the Secret Waterway. Obvious, really. Well at least to her- no one else would think to look there, it being a secret and all. Sloshing through the water, they waded through the murky river. She ran a hand along the green stone, memories attacking her.

**X**x**X**

"_A light at the end of the tunnel..." Kairi murmured._

"_Oh yeah. Your grandma's story, right?"_

"_That's right. We were together."_

_Sora's usually goofy face took on an expression of seldom-seen seriousness. "You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back._"

_She looked down, a feeling of remorse washing over her. "Do you think it will ever be the same between us? Riku's lost his..."_

"_When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?"_

_She remembered all right. Everything was crystal clear...especially Sora's warm embrace. She turned a bit red when she realized what she was thinking and pushed the thought away._

"_I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things-my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice-your voice." He paused. "You brought me back."_

"_I didn't want to forget about you, Sora. I just couldn't."_

"_That's it!" Excitement rang in his voice as he realized what she had said. "That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."_

_Kairi smiled happily. "Well then, lets go!"_

"_You can't go!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause it's way too dangerous!"_

_She resisted the urge to stomp her foot, like she had when she was six and Riku wouldn't give her back her books._ _"Come on, Sora! We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone."_

_Sora seemed a little sad as he looked up at her. "Kairi, even if were apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?"_

"_I can't help?"_

_He blushed a little. "You'd probably just be in my way."_

_Kairi knew he had her trapped. "Okay. You win." She rifled around in her pocket and pulled out her lucky charm- a bluish, star-shaped chain- and put it into his gloved hands. "Take this. It's my lucky charm." She adopted her best teacherly voice. "Be sure to bring it back to me."_

_He smiled as his fingers closed around the charm. "I will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_She looked down, trying to think of something profound to say."Don't forget... wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

**X**x**X**

Kairi closed her eyes. She had forgotten what she herself said. Well, not anymore. No more crying. That wasn't going to do anyone any good. Setting her jaw resolutely, she wiped her eyes and straightened her skirt. Then...she heard a voice. A very familiar voice...

"Oh my goodness..." Aerith stood there, her mouth almost touching the floor. "Kairi? Riku?"

The redhead smiled. "Heh, have we got a story for you."

**X**x**X**

"You call this a gummi ship!" Cid looked in disgrace at the pitiful ship, which had barely survived the trip to Traverse Town.

"We didn't have much to go off of," Tidus quipped. "Besides, it got us here, right?"

Cid snorted. "Barely."

Riku sighed, tuning out their argument. After they had recounted their tale to Donald, Goofy, Cid, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aerith, they had set off to view the gummi ship and salvage any good parts for Cid's ship. Looks like there wasn't much there...

He looked over at the mysterious blonde-haired kid, who was silently holding two Keyblades and looking at the ship. His name was Tyson, apparently. Riku felt bad for Kairi- Tyson and Sora looked so alike, it was uncanny. But that was past the point. Tyson was a Keyblade Master- and a duel weilder. _Can it be possible? Two Keyblade masters..._ Riku then remembered King Mickey's Keyblade. Maybe...there were many Keyblade masters, and Sora was just one in many. But still...something seemed, well, special about Sora. _Who knows what. Everything is nuts around here now._ He was jolted back into reality by a yell from Tidus.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR GUMMI SHIP!"

Uh-oh.

Cid sighed. "Look, kid. When the Organization came-"

"Organization?" Selphie interrupted.

"I'll explain later. Anyways, they took my ship with them. That's part of the reason we've been stuck here. No ship, no travel."

"And the other reason?"

"The world borders. There's no way to get past them," Cid paused. "How did you kids get past the walls?"

Wakka scratched the back of his neck, trying to recount. "Well, we hit the boarder and nothins' happening, ya. So we're all pretty ticked when Kairi gets up, glowing! So then she says, 'Make way for a Princess Of Heart' and the wall comes down. Just like that."

Kairi blushed, feeling all eyes turn to her. "I uh, really don't remember any of it."

Tyson walked over to her. His gaze reminded her of someone looking at a postage stamp, trying to determine its value. And it was making her a little uncomfortable. "You're the Princess Of Heart. The one whose heart they couldn't find."

Nodding, Kairi fingered her plaid skirt, wishing she had worn something else. "Yeah. Turns out Sora had my heart. He still does have part of it, actually." She stopped, realizing how that sounded sappy. "I mean, he has an actual piece of my heart, and I have some of his."

The blonde-haired kid ran a hand through his hair- spiked, just like Sora's. "Interesting..."

Donald interrupted, quacking excitedly. "So you can get past the walls?"

Kairi nodded. "I think. What world is he on?"

Aerith averted her eyes from the redheads. "Kairi, Sora was taken by the Organization."

**X**x**X**

Uh-oh...poor Sora! He ish gone. -cries- Yes, I know I am evil. Anyways...reviewers!

Kingdom219- I showed my friends your reivew. The "flipity flobber" part cracked me up. xD

Horsie890- Lol, I doubt I'll win the contest. The mystery will get much thicker, though. Sometimes, I don't even know what Kairi's doing. -Haha- And have a plate of cookies and some carrot cake for Velvet. -goes off on a tangent- My cousin went to World Championships with her horse. It was cool. Okay. I'm done.

Razer- If looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be dead.

Dazed4Life- Thanks, and I hope the rest of the chapters measure up.

Slinky Lover- -pokes you- SEE? I CHANGED "BRIGADE" It's fixed, along with a few of the other grammer errors in that first chapter. (To Everyone Else: She is a grammer/spelling FREAK. You probably figured that out anyways. Oh well.) I have a lot of fun with Selphie and Tidus; it's fun making them flirt. xD

Perhelediel- Yes, I am evil. Yes, I enjoy watching you all freak out. Yes, I'm demented. Yes, I enjoy it. -Hahaha- I'm glad you liked Tidus and Selphie's fight; it was SO MUCH FUN to write! Tidus' line was completely random. I like making him do stupid things; someone has to do it since Sora's kidnapped at the moment. Poor Traverse Town, too. I almost cried when I wrote the description of the ruin.

PS- I'm sure there were lots of spelling and grammer errors in that review section. That's cause I did it in the Edit/Preview box, and that dosen't have a spellchecker. So, you don't have to point it out. -cough- SLINKY -cough-

Akiko


	4. Coliseums Are For Fighting

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some Squiffie and SelphieXTidus

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing of value. Except...my Moshi pillow!

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"Okay then! While we're at it, let's tell each other our favorite colors, too!" -Kairi

**X**x**X**

Cid mumbled profanities under his breath as he attempted to tighten an especially stubborn gummi in place. With the absence of his ship, Cid was forced to try to repair what was left of the kids' pitiful excuse for a rocket. After raiding Geppetto's, he had managed to come up with a few stray blocks. That, combined with his modifications, should make a working ship.

CLANG!

"-bleeping- piece of crap!"

**X**x**X**

Tyson stared out into space absentmindedly, eventually turning his gaze to the strange redhead talking with Aerith. Who was she, anyways? She knew Sora, obviously. And she was a Princess of Heart. _But still...something about her..._

His train of thought was interrupted as Cid slammed the door. "Ship's done. You all ready to go?"

Tidus stood up and grabbed one last roll, cramming it into his mouth. "Yup. I hope it'sh stable now." he mumbled past the food, wiping off his face.

"Tidus! That was for the trip!"

"So?"

-slap-

"OW! Selphie!"

Cloud ignored the two. "Cid, we're staying back. Someone has to keep watch over Traverse Town." He motioned to Aerith. "Me, Aerith, and you'll be staying here."

Surprisingly, Cid put up little protest. "Donald knows how to fly a gummi, right?"

Donald quacked indigently. "Of course I do! First stop, the Coliseum. Herc might know what's up."

"Herc?" several voices asked simultaneously.

"Hercules, the strongest man alive, a-hyuck." Goofy grinned. "Still couldn't beat our Sora, though."

A sad smile crossed Kairi's face. She quickly hid it, regaining a serious composure. "Okay. So, let's go!"

**X**x**X**

A thin woman sat sprawled on the steps of Olympus Coliseum, reading a thick, leather-bound book. She tossed her long brunette tresses over her shoulders and closed it with a dull thud and uttered one simple word. "Hercules."

Herc slid beside her, smiling. "Good job, Meg. You're getting more alert." With the Heartless attack, he had decided to train Meg a bit in the art of stealth. Phil couldn't have been happier, except that Hercules was a bit too soft for his taste.

Meg smiled. "Mm-hm. And don't you hear something right now? But...what is it?"

He looked up into the sky, disbelieving. "It's...gummi engines."

**X**x**X**

"Looks like the Coliseum is okay, a-hyuck." Goofy stated, looking at the still bright and clean arena. No Heartless.

"Let's go, Goofy!" With that, Donald pushed the OPEN/CLOSE button. A hiss filled the ship as the hatch slowly opened, ramp finally touching the ground with a small thump as dust settled. Donald clamored out from out of the ship, his staff out in case any straggling Heartless decided to show their faces. No one except a very surprised Hercules and a woman with long, chocolate hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, wearing a dark pink dress. Or was it a toga? _Aw, who cares?_ Although uptight Donald wouldn't admit it, he was ecstatic to finally have gotten out of that god-forsaken town. He would come back, of course. With Sora.

They walked up to Meg and Hercules. Phil pushed open the big stone doors, his hooves clip-clopping against the stone stairs. "Donald! Goofy! I haven't seen you in ages!" Hercules paused. "Where's Sora?"

Tyson walked up to him, shaking Hercules' hand. "That's what we're trying to find out." He paused. "I'm Tyson. That's Leon, Yuffie, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and Kairi. You already know Donald and Goofy."

He nodded, picking up on the somber atmosphere. "I've heard of you, Kairi. Princess of Heart, correct?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Phil looked at them, squinting. "How did you guys get past the walls?" He stopped, realizing something else. "And why do I even remember you! When the walls came back up, we were supposed to forget everything."

Riku scratched the back of his neck. "We, uh, have a lot to tell you."

**X**x**X**

"Wow." Meg leaned back against the wall, amazement etched onto her face. "Let me get this straight. Sora was given a Keyblade to save all of the worlds. Kairi is a Princess Of Heart. She loses her heart, then regains it. Meanwhile, Riku's getting into then out of the darkness?" She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Sora battles the master of darkness, then you three get separated. Riku then comes through this door and gets back to the place you're from. Now, you build a gummi ship, get past the walls, and are trying to find Sora again."

Tidus leaned against the sandstone. "Yup, that about sums it up."

Phil snorted. "Yeah, that's all well and good. But Sora hasn't shown up for almost a year now. Last time we saw him, the little shrimp had taken out Sephiroth and was leaving for some place to take out Ansem."

Kairi sighed. "Okay, we just wanted to make sure no Heartless were prowling around here."

"The Heartless still exist? I thought Sora killed them!"

"Apparently not. Cause Traverse Town is totaled."

Meg looked crestfallen. "Traverse Town is gone?"

Tyson spoke for the first time. "No. The Organization just looted it and left. With Sora."

The little centaur raised his eyebrow. "Somebody managed to beat Sora? Not someone I'd wanna meet in a dark alley."

Leon unsheathed his sword, the burnished blade glinting in the torchlightin the lobby."Mind if we get a little practice? I'm sure that Tidus could use some pointers."

Tidus' face grew indignant as he realized he had just been insulted. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Leon just smirked. "Fine. You're on, Leon!" Tidus unsheathed his light sword. It had a beautifully sharp edge, and the handle was a bronze flame-like piece.

Yuffie threw up her arms. "Fine. I'll have to come with you to make sure you don't kill each other."

On that cue, Selphie pulled out a pair of fans, swinging them experimentally. The paper was accented by a steel frame. A sharp steel frame, actually. Wakka had designed the fans. They actually doubled as small daggers- the edges of the fan were serrated, while the paper part kept it flexible and lightweight. They were beautiful weapons- beautiful and deadly.

"Guess we're all practicing." Yuffie commented. "Kairi, you gonna come in too?"

Kairi smiled. "I think I'm gonna stay in here for awhile. I'll come out in a little bit, okay?"

The ninja shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

The group exited out the roped-off doorway, Meg following. Probably going to read more of her book out in the sunlight. Kairi waited until they were gone, then turned to Phil, who was currently polishing several trophies that were displayed on shelves carved into the side of the stone wall.

"Phil? Can I, um, talk to you for a second?"

"That's what we're doing now, isn't it?"

The redhead sighed, her morose mood coming out. "I have a problem. A big one."

He put down his rag, turning to face the girl. Her hair fell over her face as she sat down abruptly, putting her head in her hands. She spoke, her angry voice muffled.

"Everything is nuts! The Organization completely destroyed Traverse Town, there's some punk with two Keyblades, I'm suddenly the sacred Princess of Heart who can get past the world borders, and now _I_ even have a stinking Keyblade!"

Phil looked at her in disbelief. "You have a Keyblade?"

Kairi opened her eyes and held out a hand, her shining silver sword appearing in her palm. "I don't even know how to wield a sword. Why would it turn into..." She paused, realizing that she was the only one who even knew about what happened in the Moogle shop. "I found Sora's Keyblade in a destroyed building. When I touched it...the Keyblade...changed."

"So that's what's been going on."

Kairi and Phil both snapped their heads up, hearing the voice. Tyson walked into the room, his face holding a trace of anger. "I saw the ring of keychains on your skirt, Kairi. I'm not stupid. Why didn't you tell us what was going on?"

She stood up and in two long strides was right up next to him. "You're not my mother! Not like I have to inform you of everything that goes on in my life, is it Mister Bow-Down-To-Me-Because-I-Have-Two-Keyblades."

"Get a hold on yourself! You've got a Keyblade now, too. And you didn't think it was important enough to mention? Very mature, Kairi. Very mature."

Now her face was as red as her hair. "You think I wanted this! You seriously believe that I wanted all these responsibilities dumped on me? I don't even know what's going on! Excuse me for wanting to sort it out before I told you guys!"

"We might've been able to help you!"

"Just like you are now, right?"

Tyson narrowed his eyes. "You're a real piece of work, aren't you?"

Phil stepped in, getting between the furious pair. "Look, you two, this ain't gonna solve nothin. He knows now, anyway. Not much you can do about it."

Kairi threw up her hands. "Okay then! While we're at it, let's tell each other our favorite colors, too!" She stalked out of the two double doors, brooding. "I'm going to wait on the ship. Hopefully Tyson won't try to spy on me there, too."

Tyson watched her go, mad as heck at the girl. "Go on, then, miss Princess Of Heart! No one cares!" With that, he turned and ducked back under the rope into the Coliseum. Leaving a very confused Phil in his wake.

**X**x**X**

Kairi resisted the urge to throw something at the wall inside the ship. "Of all the dirty tricks! Who does he think he is, spying on me!" A clang was heard as her Keyblade fell to the floor. She narrowed her eyes. "Congratulations, you stupid piece of metal. I'm back to my moody old self now. Just like how I was on Destiny Islands after Sora left."

She sat down on a cot, leaning her head against the wall. "I know he was just trying to help... but still!" Kairi closed her eyes. "I'm such an idiot..."

**X**x**X**

"So, it's agreed." A deep voice echoed through the vast marble room. "The three of us together can take down the Queen Of Hearts. And with her, Sora will fall." He smiled. A familiar smile...

"Pity. He was entertaining." He grinned eerily, a crown of red spiked hair framing his face.

"You know that he's dangerous, Axel. To the Organization."

"I'm aware. He was fun while it lasted. It's easy to toy with him." He paused for a moment. "Kxerrix- you're sure he's locked up tight, correct?" (**A/N- Kxerrix is pronounced Kuh-ZERR-Ix. Just thought you'd all want to know.)**

The Organization member looked at him, slightly annoyed. "I can summon Heartless well enough. Besides, without the Keyblade, the kid's defenseless."

A pink-haired man stood up. "I'll check on him just the same." Marluxia walked out of the two double doors. Kxerrix and Axel stared after him for a moment, then Axel leaned back in his chair, smiling triumphantly. "You really do have a talent there."

The blonde let a small smirk play across her features. "It was easy. I learned a few tricks from Naminé. Marluxia never knew what was coming- changing a few memories here and there isn't a problem." She paused for a moment. "That's all I dare do, though. Any more and his powers might be disrupted."

Axel laughed scornfully. "We wouldn't want that, would we? It wouldn't have been worth saving him. After all of that mess in Castle Oblivion."

Kxerrix closed her eyes. "Who'd of though so many disloyalties to the Organization would sprout up? Anyways...now that's over with."

The spiky haired redhead nodded. "I'm going to go check on Sora." They shook hands, and Axel left.

Kxerrix sat back in her chair, faking relaxation. In the Organization, loyalties changed with the weather. Marluxia was still presumed loyal by most of the organization- Axel and herself had kept the memory change under their hoods for obvious reasons. She hadn't made an appearance in Castle Oblivion- she was too busy honing her skills- particularly, her ability to call Heartless at will. It really was her specialty; her talent had been magnified from the beginning. Now, she could call even Cerberus at will. Axel had also significantly improved in his fighting skill and prowess- not someone you'd like to tangle with, unless, of course, you were Kxerrix. The three of them were supposed to 'eliminate' Sora and the Queen Of Hearts. It was common knowledge that only one would emerge to take the credit.

She was going to make sure it was her.

**X**x**X**

You guys have no idea how long it took to find a girl's name that I like and that has X's in it. Plus, want to know an interesting fact about Kxerrix's name? It's derived (Which means I changed a few letters. Hahaha) from the Celtic/Gaelic name Kerry, which means "Dark Princess". I was searching online for FOREVER. But I'm satisfied. Anyways... I am officially fourteen! And can study for my permit...-evil laughter-Excuse me...I got three hours of sleep last night because of my B-Day party, so I'm a bit tired-hyper. (You all know how that is...if you're up late enough, you start to act a little...weird)Okay. Enough of me...here's you guys!

Therazrbladekisses- I am so mean. Well, in the next chapter, I could be REALLY mean and leave you on about the worst cliffie of all time. Worse than my other one. Hahahaha...

Horsie890- Hahahaha. Sora is fine- the Organization isn't planning to kill him until he has served his purpose...which I can't tell you right now. Cause that's a spoiler.My cousin's name is Meaghen (Gah! I can never spell her name right. -whaps self-) I enjoy giving life to my characters; its fun to take personalites to extremes. And since Sora's not here to make the stupid remarks, Tidus gets to do it. I can never get Wakka right, though. I don't like him...he's annoying. Argh. -shoots a Blitzball out of a cannon) Go get it Wakka!

Perhelediel- Marluxia is back in black! (Excuse the pun; couldn't be helped.) Tidus will later insult Marluxia about his 'flower power'...Tidus will get hurt...hahahahahaha. I plan to make him dangerous. No wimpy flowers for him!I bet that most people who read this thought that it was Donald that was making the noise. The little ducks don't get much recognition, so I wanted to at least mention them in my story. Kairi wasn't expecting to find that stuff either...well, want a hint to how powerful the new Organization members are? They managed to KO Sora fast enough that he didn't have time to call his Keyblade back to him so that he could weild it again later. Owch.

-buffers review button with shoe polish- See, it's EXTRA shiny! WOW. Even you that havn't reviewed yet feel the uncontrollable urge to push it!

-Akiko

**-N O T E-**

Umm… this is kikofreako's friend, Slinky lover, and told me to tell everyone this… Very sadly- and unfortunately- Akiko will be on a MAJOR hiatus. M A J O R. As in weeks. So this is pretty much all there is for a while. I'm sure she'd rather not have me go into detail, so I will not. Let's just say… she screwed up.

Although, there might be more up… she might be able to write the next parts and I'd type them up for her. So there may be more, but **don't count on any updates soon**. Don't try e-mailing her, either. She's lost all computer privileges. Anyway…


	5. Another Green Thumbtack

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus.

**Disclaimer:**

-dreams about owning Kingdom Hearts-

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"Ewww! Backwash center!" -Selphie

**X**x**X**

"You spied on her?"

Tyson shut the hatch and strapped in, frustrated as ever. "I didn't have much choice! It wasn't like she was going to tell me what was going on, Yuffie."

The ninja was obviously upset. "That was low."

Leon interrupted her, trying to talk some sense into the girl. "Look, he's right. It's not like he did it to hurt Kairi."

Riku closed his eyes as he felt the ship lift off. _Don't get involved in this fight,_ his common sense screamed. It was probably right. Too bad he didn't listen to it. "Still though, why did you yell at her?"

"I didn't yell at her! She yelled at me!" He paused, trying to keep calm. "I know that I wasn't exactly nice to Kairi. But there wasn't any way to find out what was going on other than snoop."

The door opened, revealing Kairi herself. Everyone stared for a moment, realizing that she had likely overheard their entire conversation.

"Tyson is right. I should have told you guys. I'm sorry."

The blonde sighed, an air of resignation in his tone. Now apology was inevitable. "Yeah. Sorry I said...that stuff."

She smiled. "Here. I take it you'll want to look at this." With that, the blade appeared in a golden shimmer of magic, its silvery hilt glinting. She handed it to Tyson, who furrowed his brow in confusion. "What? What's the matter with it?"

He took a few experimental swings. "Nothing- it's just that its weight is strange. Most swords have the weight evenly distributed, so that it's easy to use. But this...the bulk is centered near the handle. The rest is feather-light."

Leon mused aloud, finishing Tyson's thoughts. "So it wouldn't be much good for close-quarters. Which is the point of a sword- close-quarters fighting. It makes no sense."

Tyson handed it back to her. "Do you even know how to use this?"

Kairi shrugged. "That's the mystery here- I have never wielded a sword in my life. I don't know how."

"This is nuts..."

"There's something else too," she said, tracing her fingers over the engraved message on the hilt. "Look at this."

Selphie read the words carefully. "Queen Of Hearts."

"Garwsh, I, thought that you were a Princess Of Heart, a-hyuck." Goofy looked confused. Although, for the easygoing dog, that was nothing new.

"So did I."

"I hate to break this up," quacked Donald (not really looking sorry at all), but we're about to get to Wonderland's wall."

Nodding, Kairi touched the dash, waiting for the familiar feeling of a wall accepting her in. It wasn't the same as the first time, though. The wall recognized her heart, apparently- there was a strange sensation though, of something passing through her heart. It was actually the light of the wall- checking up on her, in sorts. The sensation passed, and they were through. Holding her breath, Kairi prayed that they wouldn't walk into the same scene as Traverse Town.

**X**x**X**

Kxerrix tacked a small green pin onto a map and turned, looking at Axel and Marluxia. "They've arrived in Wonderland. Who's gonna keep tabs on them?"

Axel leaned back in his chair. "I have more important things to do. Get Marluxia to do it."

Marluxia looked at the brash redhead, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Do you want to repeat that?"

He leaned forward, face close to Marluxia's. "After your charade at Castle Oblivion, you should be honored that the Organization still permits you to be ON duty."

"Not like you did much better, hotshot. That kid had you on your knees, if I remember correctly." He threw his hands up in mock surprise, contempt lacing his voice. "Oh, I forget. You THREW that battle, right?"

Kxerrix shoved them both apart, half of her wanting to see Axel take a punch or two, but her sensible side knowing that it would be too much of a blow to her status in the Organization. She casually dusted off her jet-black robe, looking at the two in disgust. "Have you two had enough yet? Any more and the testosterone will start to pool. I'll ask again. Who's gonna go and keep watch on them?"

Silence filled the room as the two men sat back in their chairs, the tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. Kerrix was getting irritated, and anyone who knew her could testify that it wasn't good for her to get irritated. Axel sensed this, and wisely decided to put aside he and Marluxia's fight. "I'll do it. Happy?"

She laughed bitterly. "When have you known me to be unhappy?" Pointing to the map, she tapped the green thumbtack. "Wonderland."

Nodding, he ran a finger over his flame wheels absentmindedly. "Got it. I'll be gone within the hour." Walking out of the room, Marluxia soon followed suit claiming to have something or other to attend to. Like she cared what they were doing.

Kxerrix sighed and leaned back, letting out a long breath. Calling her Heartless, she stroked it almost tenderly. The little Yellow Opera hummed softly to itself, leaning into her touch, darkness seeping from Kxerrix's fingertips like a dripping poison from the fangs of a deadly viper. The Operas were, in her opinion, the best Heartless. Dodging, whirling, resourceful. Rarely missed. A perk of having one around was that they let out a small squeak whenever attacked, alerting everyone's attention to the attacker, but glided completely silent. Useful to have when you were, oh say, spying on the Queen Of Hearts and her friends. Kxerrix rolled over onto her stomach, yawning casually. What was the Queen's name again? Oh well, not like it mattered. She was going to be dead soon anyways. Not until after she served her purpose to the Organization. Which was specifically to take down Sora with her. Shouldn't be too hard.

**X**x**X**

"Owwwww!" Tidus yelped as he fell right on his butt, the tile floor of the room not helping the situation. Looking around, he noticed the fireplace. The one on the wall...

"I'm late! I'm late! The Queen'll have my head for sure!" A fuzzy white streak bowled Leon over, apologizing hastily. "Oh! Please pardon me sir... oh I'm late I'm late I'm late!" He scurried off through the hallway. Yuffie helped Leon up, and dusted off his leather jacket carefully.

"Are you okay? That crazy bunny hit you pretty hard..."

"I'm fine. I can take a hit from rabbit, Yuffie."

She tried not to let herself snap back a witty response. Why did she have to live with the world's human ice cube? Grumbling to herself, Yuffie took out one of her ninja stars and pretended to polish them with the corner of her scarf.

"Same as allers, a-hyuck," Goofy commented, walking to the door in his strange, lopsided gait. "This place is nutters."

"You don't say," Riku remarked sarcastically. "No time to waste. Let's go."

Everyone looked at him as he walked to the door (Or should I say doors?). Wakka scratched the back of his neck. "That was weird, ya..."

Yuffie shrugged. "Must be jet lag, or whatever they call it. Space lag?"

The group walked through the doors and stopped abruptly. Seeing the bizarre room. "Um, I don't think we can all FIT inside that room!" Tidus commented. Donald picked up a small can of...something.

"We just have to drink this, and we'll shrink." he said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Selphie screamed. "That's gross! Backwash center!"

"No, you big palooka! Only one of us has to drink it, and everybody shrinks!" With that, he took a sip of the concoction. In the blink of an eye, the party was reduced to the size of ants. The table rose three stories high, and the grandfather clock seemed like the Eiffel Tower. Bricks from the fireplace were now as tall as themselves. Everyone except Donald and Goofy stared at their surroundings.

"This...place...is...nuts." Tidus spoke slowly, enunciating his words carefully, afraid that his voice would be the next thing to change. He'd already been through puberty once, and that was bad enough.

Goofy walked toward a door in a corner of the room. "We gotta go see the Queen," he said. "She'll know if the Heartless 'ave shown up, a-hyuck." Donald, for once, nodded in agreement and walked toward with him. Then he turned to face the still staring group.

"Come on, you big palookas! Let's go already!"

**X**x**X**

Trumpets sounded loudly as the fanfare blared around them, the cards bowing in synchronization, so that they actually looked like a bunch of dominos. Really, really, BIG dominos.

"Sheesh, the Queen has an ego problem," Selphie muttered quietly.

Donald snorted, a strange sound coming from a duck. "That's not the half of it."

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE QUEEN? IF THEY DON'T HAVE A GOOD REASON...OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen screamed.

Tidus groaned. Why did they always have to work with the crazies?

Riku coughed and stepped forward. "We need to check the world for Heartless. There's been some activity-"

"HOW DARE YOU MARCH IN HERE AND MAKE DEMANDS OF ME! OFF WITH THEIR HEAds..." She trailed off as she noticed Leon casually draw his sword. Geez, that was a really big sword, and sharp too. Like it could cut through paper cards pretty easily...

The Queen of Hearts coughed, then waved them on. Leon sheathed his sword, and they walked into Lotus Forest. Everyone immediately started laughing once they were out of earshot of the guards. Except Leon, of course, who just smirked.

Wakka wiped a tear from his eye. "Man, that was hilarious! The look on her face..."

Kairi laughed. "Yeah, her eyes were as big as saucers!" ...Silence. She looked around, confused. _They're all...frozen. What in the heck-_

"Finally. I've been trying to get hold of you for months."

She spun around to find a man in a long, black cloak. An Organization cloak. (**A/N** - You guys are so lucky I decided not to leave you off right here. I guess I'm just not feeling that evil today. Something must be wrong!)

**X**x**X**

He dusted off his cloak, even though it hadn't a speck of dust on it anywhere. Time to have a talk with this Queen. Now then-

THUMP!

The blonde Organization member found himself on the ground. Kairi was holding him down, and something sharp pricked his throat, threatening to cut him if he moved even the slightest inch. He cursed to himself. This girl is more dangerous than she looks. _Think fast_, he commanded himself.

"One move, and you're Heartless fodder," she commanded. Instantly, the man's soldier sense registered the slight tremor in her voice and the fear in her eyes.

"Don't make me laugh. Besides, I don't want to hurt-" He felt cool metal harder against his throat. _This girl is stubborn, I'll give her that._ Enough. They were wasting time.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I told you- you move one more time, and I'll kill you!"

"Come off it, girl," he scoffed. "You're shaking. You don't have the nerve," He paused. "Listen to me. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it when you and your friends were unaware of my presence in these accursed woods. Now get off me. We're wasting time here."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because I know information that will save your life."

**X**x**X**

Kairi stared at him. That was all the time the black-coated man needed. He flipped her off of him and into a cluster of giant-sized crabgrass. She stood up hastily, cursing herself for letting down her guard. He just stood there, arms folded impatiently.

"Now will you listen to me? I'm unarmed."

She narrowed her eyes. Putting down her weapon (Yuffie's, actually- she'd slid the throwing star from the ninja's pocket before he had a chance to do anything) seemed like insanity, but he had a point. She lowered the serrated metal piece gradually.

"What's your name?"

"Vexen. Although it is no concern of yours." He summoned an hourglass out of thin air and frowned. "We've already wasted three and a half minutes now, thanks to your antics."

"MY antics! You're the one who-"

He waved her question away impatiently. "No time. Listen to me. You're being tracked by the Organization."

"What? YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE ORGANIZATION! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME-"

"Girl, if you interrupt one more time, I swear..." Vexen stopped and shook his head, patience dangerously thin. "I was a member, until- well, that's not important now. All you need to know is that I want to help."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"My reasons are my own." He looked at the hourglass. Only about a half an inch of sand remained. "Go to Deep Jungle. You can lose them somewhere there, I'm sure. Then we can talk more." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Why can't we talk more now? And why did you freeze my friends?"

Vexen faced her, his face stony. "Because one of your friends is not what they seem."

Then he was gone.

**X**x**X**

I am so sorry for making you all wait so long! I got in big trouble...REALLY do not want to go into it, so don't ask. Anyways...here's the update, finally. And as a sort of apology for making you all wait so long...a special tidbit of information here. All of you who don't read the author's notes are missing out, aren't you? Hahaha.

TEN REASONS THAT SUGGEST YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH KINGDOM HEARTS:

11) You make little Sora, Kairi, and Riku dolls. (My friend has made a FMA plushie.)

10) At the pool, you take one of those foam noodles and start whacking your little brother with it, screaming, "Arcanum! Arcanum!"

9) You have this strange obsession of the keyhole on your door.

8) You suddenly think that red overalls are SO cute!

7) When your mom is planting flowers in her flower garden, you comment: "Geez, mom. You bought a heck of a lot of Riku!" and laugh like it's hilarous. (For any of you that don't know, Riku's name means land. Or more appropriate...dirt. Hahaha.)

6) Whenever you're mad at someone, you wait till their back is turned then you point at them and whisper, "Fira!" (Soon to be guilty.)

5) You go on websites for Kingdom Hearts fanart and fanfiction. (Guilty.)

4) You've bought three copies of the game: One to play, one in case the one you play gets damaged, and one to cuddle up with in bed.

3) You refuse to sleep in the dark. Cause...the Heartless will come.

2) Whenever anyone in your family leaves the house you say in a very serious voice: "Don't forget...I'm always with you."

1) When you're able to make a list entitled "Ten Reasons That Suggest You're Obsessed With Kingdom Hearts" with little or no difficulty. (Guilty.)

Hahahaha! Okay, your turn. Got another reason? Or another list: maybe, "Ten Reasons Why Riku is the Hottest Bishe Ever". Send it to me, either through e-mail or put it in your review. Speaking of which... (All my reviewers are gone! I still have a faithful two, though. Lol.)

Perhelediel- Man, you know after all this time I'm finally able to spell your username from memory! xD Well, Tyson is a little confused right now- about everything that's going on. But heck, he's the rock. He's not gonna show it. And I think there's an awful lack of female Organization characters...that's why I made one. She's a main character- at the end of the story I"ll be asking you for some feedback on her. Not now, though. And you won't hear from Sora for a few more chapters...but I'll tell you this. He is not dead. I would never DREAM of killing Sora. -makes a cross sign-

Horsie890- Glad you liked. And...toast monsters! I've gotta check this out. -arms herself with a bottle of syrup and stalks off-

Well, that's all for now. All you people that are reading my story but aren't reviewing...BAD. -sticks out tounge- Oh well. You know what I'm gonna say, right? Just spare me having to say it.

Akiko


	6. The Betrayer And The Betrayed

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus.

**Disclaimer:**

The only thing I own in this story is Kxerrix. Please don't steal her- she will get mad. And when Kxerrix gets mad, bad things happen...

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"I didn't intend for him to be used like this!" -Vexen

**X**x**X**

Axel let out a stream of curses, one for approximately every letter of the alphabet. He'd killed Vexen at Castle Oblivion. Yet he'd just witnessed a meeting between him and the Queen Of Hearts. A disastrous meeting. The extended Stopga spell had given Vexen time, although Axel had no idea how he was able to pull of such a complex piece of magic. No matter now. He traced a small sphere in the air, charging it with darkness. Marluxia's face appeared, cross as always.

"We've got a problem," Axel whispered fiercely. The Queen and her cronies were right below him, after all. The last thing he needed was an bumbling troupe of cards on his tail.

"Axel, you better not have screwed up again, or so help me-"

"Shut up, you idiot! Vexen came an inch away from spilling our plan to her!"

Marluxia's face took on a deathly pallor, his white face sharply contrasting his magenta hair. "You killed Vexen! There's no such man!"

"I just saw him, Marluxia. The -bleeping- son of a -beep- just showed up!"

He tapped on a table, massaging his temples. "Kxerrix is not going to be happy when she hears about this."

"You think I was?"

He sighed again. "What were they saying?"

"I don't know. I wasn't close enough to tell."

"YOU DIDN'T-"

"Quiet down!" he hissed. "You want to give away my position? Anyways, I couldn't have gotten closer. Remember Vexen's sense of smell?"

His brow furrowed as he tried to call back the erased memory. Axel cursed again to himself, quickly trying to cover up his mistake. A recall was not what they needed at the moment, either.

"Never mind. Get you and Kxerrix on a gummi. I'll meet you here." He terminated the link.

**X**x**X**

"What the..." Kairi trailed off. Vexen was gone. She whirled around at the sound of a small click resounding in the air-the Stopga spell had worn off. Yuffie teetered for a second, than fell right on top of Leon. Blushing furiously, she pushed herself off of him, still feeling his warm leather jacket against her bare stomach. Leon coughed and tried to stop the heat rising up his neck. "What just happened?" he asked quickly.

"I, uh..." Kairi looked nervous, tracing a pattern in the dust with the toe of her sandal. _Think, Kairi, think..._ "The Queen must have caught up with us and played a little trick." Crap.

Tidus sighed. "We always have the crazies, don't we?"

Donald looked ticked. Muttering to himself, he dusted off his mage's uniform. "Let's go. No Heartless."

Selphie giggled.

**X**x**X**

Tyson stepped into the gummi ship and let his mind wander as Donald revved the engines, his feathers still a bit ruffled by the Queen's practical joke. (No pun intended, people.) Or was it the Queen...He looked over at Kairi, who was stroking her Keyblade and staring out into nothing. She was hiding something. Tyson was sure of it. The Queen didn't have enough magic to freeze all of them at once- if he wasn't mistaken, that was an elaborate spell.

_What's she hiding..._

**X**x**X**

Kairi closed her eyes and sat back in her seat, sighing deeply. Time to use a technique that Tidus had taught her back when she was waiting for Sora. Gather the facts.

1. Vexen either wants to help us or is trying to lead us into a trap in Deep Jungle.

2. Vexen didn't hurt any of us in Wonderland.

3. Tyson is a Duel Wielder and has dealt with the Organization before. So have Donald and Goofy.

4. I am a Princess Of Heart and therefore one of the Organization's targets.

She stopped there. She wasn't sure if she even was a Princess of Heart- things were happening to her that sure hadn't been happening to the other princesses. Well, at least when she was there with them...maybe it was happening everywhere, to everyone. She massaged her temples. So much for facts. Guess it was improv from now on.

**X**x**X**

Wakka dribbled his Blitzball absentmindedly against the metal floor of the gummi, almost as bored as he had been at Selphie's piano recital when he was six. All this travel was ridiculous; they should just be warping from place to place. But no, Donald and Goofy were too nervous. 'What if the walls don't let us through?' or 'This ship's too battered to get to warp speed'. Whatever. He turned his attention to Tyson and Kairi, who were both immersed in their own little fantasy-worlds. They had both been acting strange lately...well, actually, he couldn't really tell with Tyson, considering they had just met. But his behavior seemed abnormal.

_Man, I'd give almost anything to get inside their heads right now._

**X**x**X**

A small squelch sounded as the ramp landed on muddy ground, leafy greenery surrounding the ship on all sides. Against the lush tropical paradise, the brightly-colored ship seemed out of place, in the loosest sense of the phrase. Vines snaked around eucalypts trees, and brightly colored tree frogs hopped around lazily. Hippos sat in small pools of stagnant water, blowing out softly. If you listened, you could hear faint trills of birdsong from the canopy. Everyone stood in awe for a moment at the picturesque seen enveloping them.

"It's like a paradise..." Selphie murmured softly.

Then, she was bowled over by a gorilla. Her scream exploded over the formerly tranquil rainforest, sending birds scattering in all directions. "EEEEEKKK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

A woman clicked softly. "Come on, Terk. She's fine." The little gorilla jumped off a grimacing Selphie, who was trying to wipe mud off her jeans. Gathering the little parcel up in her arms, the woman smiled at the group.

"'Ello, Miz Jane." Goofy said, tipping his hat politely.

"Miz Jane's" brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She wore a simple white tank top, in addition to a wine colored sarong tied loosely around her waist. Shifting the gorilla to her waist, she adjusted the grip on a small parcel in her left hand and attempted to bend down and pick up a few stray sheets of paper while keeping a grip on a tattered notebook. Bending down, Yuffie picked up the yellowed pages. Various drawings and notes scribbled in a neat cursive danced across the pages. "Here ya go," she said.

"Oh, thank you so much," Jane answered, her European accent becoming evident. "It seems I've been losing everything these days! Can I get some tea for you?"

Donald cleared his throat, businesslike. "We're just here to check for Heartless-" He was cut off as Terk knocked the duck over, sending him head over heels. "Oh no, not HIM again!"

"Yup. Same as allers."

**X**x**X**

Leon muttered under his breath and hacked away at impending foliage as Yuffie trailed him, talking incessantly. He could live with searching the canopy for Heartless-even maybe deal with having Yuffie as a search partner-but why did she have to have sugar before they left...

"So then I'm like 'No way go get your own, girl!' And she's like 'Geez you're such an idiot!' Do you think I was right Squall? Cause I'm not really-"

"It's Leon. And can you please stop talking? You're giving me a headache."

She shot him a look. "Touchy, aren't we?"

"More like human..." he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say!" He felt a hand on his shoulder that spun him around so that he was staring right into Yuffie's face.

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"Will you just leave me alone?"

"Fine. Be that way." She was silent. After waiting for about five seconds, he turned and continued probing the foliage, watching each step. One false move could send them crashing down.

Yuffie brooded to herself. _I try to be nice, and he just sits there and insults me!_ She cut away a piece of vine foolish enough to get in her way and stomped onward. _He's so cold. I wonder why..._ The ninja turned her gaze to the young man silently cutting away protruding greenery. _If I could just get him to talk to me...I'm sure he would want to spend time with me..._ "Sq- I mean, Leon?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I, uh, just wanted to say-" Suddenly, her foot crashed through a gap between two branches. Screaming, she stated to fall through the leaves, sprigs scratching her legs and stomach. Then she jerked upwards as a strong hand gripped her wrist. Heaving her onto a sturdy branch, Leon and Yuffie pressed together and watched the entire section of the tree fall apart, a good five seconds passing until a small splash below. Yuffie leaned her head back on his chest, trying to calm her racing heart. That was, until she realized the position she and Squall were in. Hastily, they both pulled apart, cheeks rosy. Both panted for a moment, in awe of what had just almost happened. Then Leon straightened.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I, uh..." She frantically tried to think on her feet. "I wanted to know...if that leather jacket makes you overheat."

**X**x**X**

"That dumb monkey got mud all over my jeans!" Selphie wailed. "These are designer! My mom's gonna KILL me!"

Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes. "But she'll be fine with you fighting darkness."

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious." She picked a leaf off of her hot pink baby tee, flicking it onto the ground. "Why are we in this deep in the bamboo, anyways? I don't think Heartless could even fit in here."

"I'll explain later, okay?"

Selphie turned to face her. "No. It's not okay. You've been acting weird for this whole trip. What's going on, Kairi? I'm your best friend...you can tell me."

Kairi bit her lip. "Listen, it's complicated, okay? I don't want to talk about it." She resumed walking. Selphie blocked her path, hurt shining in her hazel eyes.

"So you don't trust me enough to tell? I thought we were friends."

"Selphie-"

They both turned as something crashed through the thicket. Selphie drew her fans, the serrated edges glinting dangerously. Kairi just stood there. _That's it. It's Vexen. He just wanted me to get in some private space so that he could kill me with no one seeing. I'm so stupid. And now Selphie's going to die too, because of my stupid mistake._ Flinching, she turned her face away as the figure appeared. Stunned, Selphie lowered her fans. "Who in the heck are you?"

The girl spoke quickly, bright blue eyes shining. "There's no time. Just follow me."

"Hold on one second-" Selphie started, then stopped as she felt a hand on her arm.

Kairi flashed her a small smile. "It's okay."

They followed her though the thicket, brushing past eleven-foot-tall bamboo stalks. Selphie was muttering something under her breath, obviously angry. Oh well. She'd learn in a little bit anyways. Kairi turned her attention to the girl. She had on a white jumper and strappy sandals, with pale skin that suggested that she hadn't been outside much. Her blonde hair was cropped so that it framed her face- much like Kairi's old cut, before she had decided to grow it out. But those eyes...they were a piercing, sky blue, seeming to cut right into your heart, revealing all of your darkest secrets. In her right hand, she held a sketchbook. Dog-eared pages and looseleaf paper stuck out of the book haphazardly. The girl stopped short in a small clearing. "I've got her here. Someone else came too, though."

Vexen seemed to materialize behind Kairi. Yelping, she jumped back. "Knock it off. I still don't trust you."

Selphie drew her fans again and went into a crouching position, eyes narrowed. "What's the Organization scum doing here?"

"I am not 'Organization scum' as you so gracefully put it," Vexen said deadpan. "You are not even supposed to be here. Only her." He pointed at Kairi.

"Look, Tyson made us go in pairs. It's safer."

"Understandably. Now. One of your friends-" Suddenly, his brow furrowed and Vexen fell to his knees, grunting.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's more than enough," Another dark coat appeared from the shadows. Her face was framed by golden tresses that went halfway down her back. Tendrils of hair swept past her face, small, blood-red beads threaded in here and there accented by full, pink lips. Her eyes were a shining gold. "This time, when you're killed, stay dead."

"KIIII-YAH!" A fan struck her in the side of her face, throwing the woman off balance. A small trickle of blood appeared. Selphie caught her fan in midair as it returned like a boomerang, and she was shaking a bit. "Nobody move! No one, understand?"

"Selphie! Kairi!" Tidus, Wakka, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Tyson came crashing into the scene, all weapons drawn. In a trice, both of the black-coated figures were surrounded.

**X**x**X**

Kxerrix swore. That Vexen was laying waste to all of their finely laid plans. Time to move. Balling her fist, she opened her heart and let the darkness gather within her, its familiar power coursing through her veins. _Woah, girl. Let it build. Buy time._ "I told you to leave her alone, Vexen!" she yelled. "Now we're captured!"

Tyson drew his Keyblades and pressed one into her neck. "Not a word. Not one."

She smiled arrogantly. "Aren't you cocky?" The metal pressed harder. "Kill me. I dare you. I have information you will never know if you do."

"Talk."

"This pitiful Organization member," she said, pointing to Vexen, "was trying to trick Kairi into thinking that he wanted to help her. Luckily, I caught him just in time."

"That's not true!" Vexen's voice rang out, carrying an rare display of emotion. "You swine tried to kill me before. Now I'm going to get revenge! That means destroying everything you've worked for." He pointed at Riku.

"How dare you!" Tidus yelled. "Riku doesn't work for the Organization! Ansem isn't inside him anymore. Just leave him alone!"

The silver-haired boy looked into Kxerrix's eyes. "Now, Kxerrix?"

The dark princess smiled. "Yes. Now."

In a flash, Riku's blade was at Kairi's throat.

**X**x**X**

Kairi was speechless. "Riku, what are you..."

"Shut up."

Wakka walked over to Riku. "What are you doin', man? Are you insane?"

"No, he's not. You were." Kxerrix smiled maliciously. "This isn't Riku. This is the Riku Replica. The Riku you've known for the last six months is a fake- a fake made by Vexen."

"T-there's no such thing. You're lying." Tidus stuttered.

Kxerrix scowled. "Are you delusional? Did any of you ever stop to wonder how the gummi piece got in Kairi's bag? Or maybe how Riku escaped from the door? Or perhaps, how your pathetic little ship even made it to Traverse Town? Every step of your journey has been carefully calculated and controlled by us. And there is nothing that you can do about it."

Vexen stood. "I didn't intend for him to be used like this!" He took on a commanding tone. "Experiment 39. Stop." Nothing. "Stop." Riku just smiled.

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Vexen. You're not the only scientist in the Organization- I'm human, as much as you are. You don't control me."

"Yes." Kxerrix said smugly. "We control you. Get in a line. Hands out. No weapons."

Donald growled. "You must think we're insane."

She smiled, her eyes suddenly glowing gold. Tiny fangs became visible. "No. I don't think you are. But THEY do." Invisibles materialized in the air around them. "Unless you do what I command," she said softly, "My Heartless will rip out your hearts by the seams. One by one, you will all watch your friends perish."

"No."

Kxerrix whipped around, her golden glowing eyes burning. "Than you watch your friends die, Kairi! Watch them die!"

"NO!" she screamed, her voice cracking. A brilliant light flashed, blinding everyone for a fraction of a second. Kairi summoned her Keyblade, eyes glowing in a terrifying, pure white. She struck down, and caught Kxerrix on the side. The dark princess cried out in pain as the metal cut through her cloak and into her skin.

"This isn't over," she whispered. "You will die. And you will take Sora down with you." With that, Riku, Kxerrix, and every single Heartless that she had summoned vanished into thin air.

**X**x**X**

"Hurry, Yuffie!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Crashing through bamboo, Leon and Yuffie streaked toward the light flash. Bursting through the clearing, they saw Kairi sink to her knees, tears streaking her face. An Organization member and a blonde girl were also in the group, the blonde one crying softly and hugging Kairi. Yuffie scrambled over. "What happened? What's going on? Where's Riku?"

They just cried harder.

**X**x**X**

How many of you expected that?

I'll move on to reivews- not much to say here. I was SO happy when I found ten reviews in my inbox! You all make me extremely happy.

**FatalFeline**- Well, the Riku thing is sorta explained now. xD And poor Kairi...if only they knew. Even if the teachers did know, I doubt they'd believe her.I reviewed one of your fics- that's cool that you like tragety (sp? I'm doing this in the Document Editor, so...yeah.) None of my friends can believe that I write fluff. Hahahahaha. -gives you a cookie-

**Absh**- Well, now you know who not to trust! And I'm glad you like my stories- and are you saying you're interested in staffing my C2? Or just subscribing?

**Hybred**- Thanks for the compliment- this site is helping me to improve my writing. Got any tips for meh?

**Horsie890**- Thanks so much for showing FatalFeline my story! You make meh very happy. And I try to give my characters...eh...character because well who likes mindless, drooling zombie characters? Lol. Even if I don't get it quite right, I've found it to be worth it in the long run. My personal characters- like your Evil Toast Monsters from Beyond the Coffeepot- are my Ebil Stripy Penguins of d00m. Also the Ebil Stripy Wafflez of d00m. Lots of d00m-tastic-ness! I havn't played Zelda much...maybe I should. Right now I'm planning to get DDR Extreme for my PS2...WOOT BABY! xDDD

**Razer**- In our dictionary, wowza isa word. Hahahaha. So is splenderifficness.

**Perheledial**- I could never forget about this story! I love Vexen, cause he has so dang many possiblites. There's nothing more dangerous than a fighter who wants revenge...except maybe a mob of Riku fangirls. But moving on...thank you for the compliment. I'm trying to get better as I go along; every time I look at other fanfictions I am reminded at how far I have to go! And Leon is capable of taking a hit fromalittle fluffy bunny. Maybe. Lol.

**Kristy-all-digimon-rules**- Thanks, and I hope you'll keep reading.

That's about it for now- can't wait for all of your reivews- especially Razer, who I have a sneaky suspicion will be freaking out. No offense meant to you, Razer. Lol. -walks away mumbling about penguins-

Akiko


	7. Gifted

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Kxerrix, so don't steal! Stealing is baaaadddd. -wags finger- You don't want her Yellow Opera army coming after you.

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"Does losing your friends scare you? Yes, it does. Than I scare you." -Marluxia

**X**x**X**

Tyson knocked softly on Kairi's door. "I've been trying for fifteen minutes. You could at least acknowledge my presence."

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone." Her muffled voice strained through the door.

"Then Naminé is coming in."

"Tyson I don't-"

"If you won't listen to me, than maybe you'll listen to her." A chink of light found its way out as the door opened a crack.

Kairi gave a small smile. "Is this one of those battles I can't win?"

"Yeah, it is."

She gave a sigh. "Tell Selphie she should probably come in, too."

She sat on the bed and waited for the two girls. Silently, they opened and closed the door and took a seat on the bed. Selphie's eyes were red from crying- probably from Riku. Or the Replica. Whichever.

"I want to know what's going on here," Kairi said softly. "Naminé, you know what's happening. Please...I'm tired of not knowing."

"Okay." she whispered. "Where do you want me to start?"

Selphie leaned back against the wall. "Begin at the beginning."

"Your beginning or mine?"

"Yours."

"Okay." She cleared her throat and gathered herself. "When I was little, the Superior realized that I had the power to tamper with a person's memories."

"Who's the Superior?" Selphie inquired.

"The head of the Organization. And no, I don't know his name- he's just the Superior. So he figured out I could change memories. If I didn't do what he commanded, I would be imprisoned in the castle."

Kairi murmured thoughtfully. "Then Sora came, and you were to tamper with his."

Naminé nodded. "Yes. I was to basically, take his feelings for you and change them to me." Kairi reddened. Ignoring it, she went on. "I did it, for awhile. My conscience got the better of me, and I told him what was happening. After taking down Marluxia on the thirteenth floor, I restored his memories. But that meant losing his fake ones, and the ones in the castle. He won't remember me if he sees me, and he won't know Axel or the rest of the Organization."

"How did you get involved in the Organization, anyways?"

"I, uh..." Now it was Naminé's turn to blush. "Kxerrix is my cousin."

Selphie sat up, startled. "You two do look alike, I guess. But the eyes..."

Naminé scowled. "Her's were blue too, until she started tampering with the Heartless. Only the ones with specific power over Heartless have golden eyes- I suggest you stay away from them. Ansem's eyes were gold, too."

"Yeah, they freaked me out..." Kairi trailed off. "How do you know about Ansem?"

"I was in Sora's memories, remember?" She decided not to add the part about Hollow Bastion. Everyone was stressed enough as it was.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay. Where was I..." She counted off on her fingers, trying to recall the sequence of events. "Yes- Tyson. He came to Castle Oblivion, right before it was destroyed by the Organization to wipe out any evidence. He was trying to find Sora, the other half of his heart. They actually are stronger in one another's presence- their hearts bounce off one another's power, if you will. That's where I met him, and Vexen reappeared, wanting to know if I was interested in saving Sora. The rest is history."

Selphie scoffed. "Why does Vexen want to help us, anyways?"

"He doesn't- he only wants revenge on the Organization- after he was found traitorous, Axel killed him. Well, he didn't finish the job. You're the way to retaliation for him."

The redhead traced her finger over a pillow absently. "So why exactly do I suddenly have these powers?"

"The Keyblade has a sort of emergency plan- if one is disabled- like Sora is at this moment, it goes to the Queen Of Hearts."

"So...I'm the Queen?"

"Mm-hmm. It has awakened your heart- normally, that wouldn't happen for a few years, but this is an emergency, as I said before."

"Why can't I control them? It happens so suddenly...I don't know what's going to happen, or when they're going to appear." she said quietly.

"It's Tyson's heart- Kxerrix planted a tiny seed of darkness inside of it. Sora's heart made yours strong enough to be the Queen- you in his company helped it along, I believe. Tyson's would most likely do the same thing, in theory. But the tiny speck of darkness my cousin" -she spat those words out in disgust- "planted are throwing everything off, including your light. After you learn to control it, than it won't be a problem."

Kairi crossed her legs, eyes screwed up tight. "People are relying on me, aren't they?"

Naminé averted her eyes. "Yes."

Selphie squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "I have faith in you. You're the strongest person I know, Kairi Jacobs." She walked out of the dorm. Kairi and Naminé watched her go, then Naminé got up to leave. Kairi coughed.

"Um, Naminé...you said that you had to take Sora's feelings for me and switch them to you. What exactly...were they?"

The blonde laughed. "I couldn't switch them completely. You can't take someone's love." And with that, she walked out.

Kairi started after her long after the door had closed.

**X**x**X**

Dark wisps of smoke curled around the room, making it impossible to see more than five feet in front of you. Black shapes moved around, glinting yellow eyes voids in space. A clang sounded as two large metal doors opened and closed, several chains being put back in place and the click of tumblers. Marluxia strode over, feet clicking softly against the metal floor. He smiled malevolently at his favorite sight- the Keyblade master in chains. He was in the center of the room, two Guardians holding him, in addition to shackles on his hands and feet chained to the floor. Although it couldn't be seen by the naked eye, a small seed of darkness was in his heart- if it began to show signs of light- the beginnings of an attack- the darkness would increase and cripple him like a rag doll until someone got there to beat out any resistence.

"Well, hello."

He lifted his face, sky blue eyes tired but defiant. "Go away."

Marluxia raised a pink eyebrow. "Mmm, touchy today? Is it because we finally have gotten our hands on your friends?" He relished the terrified look in his Sora's eyes before continuing. "You're not very good at hiding your emotions. And she isn't here yet, if that's what you're thinking." He smirked. "Not yet. But when she does-"

"SHUT UP!" Sora's voice rang out like stone and dripping with a red-hot hate. Something not often heard from the easygoing boy. His eyes narrowed. "You'll make a mistake. And I'll get out."

"We have a temper, I see. Maybe we'll have to beat that out of you too." Sora flinched, remembering the long scar now running down his back.

"You don't scare me."

"Does losing your friends scare you? Yes, it does. Than I scare you." He paused and snapped his fingers, as if suddenly recalling an insignificant event. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. The Replica is back with us after six months with your friends. He says Kairi has taken a liking to him."

Sora stared back, trying to shove the swirling pinwheel of thoughts to the back of his mind, and trying not to choke.

"I think I'll just leave you here to think on that." And with that parting statement, the doors slammed shut with a cruel clash.

**X**x**X**

Naminé walked into the cockpit, tip-toeing past a sleeping Goofy. "Hey Donald. How far to Agrabah?"

He yawned. "About an hour and a half. Why aren't you sleeping? It's two o' clock at night."

"I dunno, I guess I just wasn't tired." She sat down in another chair next to Donald and sighed. "How are you and Goofy holding up?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She turned to face him, a hint of depression in her eyes. "Well, it's got to be harder without...well, you know."

Donald sighed. "His cheerfulness used to get on my nerves. Not anymore."

Naminé smiled and leaned her head back on the seat. "He brightens up anyplace around him, you know? It'll be nice to have him back." She paused. "Did you know that Sora's name means sky?"

"Fits the little squirt." He laughed and turned back to the dash. The blonde eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**X**x**X**

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

Leon sat up groggily and found himself staring straight into big, blue eyes. Jumping back, he glared at the ninja.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room."

She pouted. "Well, I had to wake you up. We landed in Agrabah like, two whole hours ago! Duuuuuhhh!" she retorted.

He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. "Okay. Can you get out of my room now?"

She bounced off the edge of the bed, already hyper at seven o' clock in the morning. "Hee hee hee hee hee."

Leon looked at her suspiciously. "What are we doing today?"

"We're going SHOPPING!"

**X**x**X**

"Let's see. I've got munny, some potions, munny, some ethers, munny,.." Selphie counted off on her fingers. "I need more munny."

"You already have 3,000, you idiot!"

Selphie glared at Tidus. "You can't have enough munny. Especially when you're shopping."

Tyson crossed his arms. "You're getting PROVISIONS. Not jewelry, understand? Only stuff you NEED."

Selphie harruphed and hiked up her bag. "Whatever. Can we go already?"

"Please." Tidus muttered.

Selphie smacked him.

"Why do you always have to do that..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

**X**x**X**

"OMG! Look at this bracelet!" Selphie squealed, holding up a turquoise and sliver bangle. "It's PERFECT!" (Too much IMing for Selphie.)

Kairi groaned. Those boys had gotten out of shopping- "We'll go to check out Monstro. We'll meet you back here in three hours." Ha. Those dogs...

"Um, me and Naminé are going to go and get provisions. You and Yuffie can shop, okay?" Kairi said quickly.

"Sure." she said, distractedly. Her attention turned to a row of glittering scarves. "O...M...G!"

Naminé and Kairi were gone before Selphie could start in again. The brunette was immersed in giggles as she tied the scarf around her neck and flashed a sexy smile. "Hm, do you think Tidus would like this, Yuffie?"

Yuffie was about to gag. She wasn't exactly a girly-girl. "Look, I'm going to go and check out their weaponry, OK?"

Selphie pouted, but ended up giving into the persistent ninja. Picking over a selection of earrings, she wondered to herself why no one ever wanted to shop with her.

**X**x**X**

Hawkers lined the streets, waving their wares in the air. Yuffie was shoved this way and that as she scored the various booths and open-air tents. _Where are you, little store...you've got to be here somewhere..._ Someone jarred her hard on the right, causing her to slip and land right on her backside in the hot sand. "Hey! Who-" She stopped as she realized her "attacker" was gone. She sighed and picked herself up, dusting off her shorts. Glancing upward, Yuffie thought she saw a trace of black amist the gold sand. Then, it vanished. "I've been out here too long. Seeing stuff...what's that called?" she mumbled to herself as she continued to amble along. "A migraine? No, that's not it..."

"QUALITY CHAINS! GET PROTECTION FROM THE ELEMENTS!" Her head snapped up at this.

"Yes! Come to mama!" She hurried over and wiggled into a crowd of people also there to buy accessories. Scanning the silk cloths adorned with glittering platinum strands, her eyes roved over, trying to find what she was looking for. _Protect, Fira, Bizzariga, Ray Of Light, Raven's Claw..._ Bingo. She picked up a silvery chain and looked it over.

"Omega Arts." said the shopkeeper. "The best of the best, in my opinion. A little too pricy for you though, don't you think?"

Yuffie looked at the tag and almost choked. **2,000 MUNNY **was printed on it in bold letters. "I, um..."

The man laughed coarsely. "That's what I thought, girlie. Now give it back." He held out a grimy hand. Yuffie looked at the label once more. The black calligraphy seemed to taunt her. _You're too scared,_ it said. _I'm worth it. You know that._ _What, do you think he'll hate me? You've got a yellow streak longer than I thought._

"No way!" she yelled, half at the shopkeeper and half to the chain itself. Digging around in her pocket, she slammed the money down on the counter and stormed off.

**X**x**X**

"I'm glad we didn't take Selphie here." Tidus commented as they walked through the giant whale. "You know what she would be doing right now."

"Oh ya." Wakka smirked, doing a high-pitched imitation of her voice. "EW! THIS IS LIKE SO GROSS! I THINK I JUST STEPPED IN SOMETHING! AUGH! MY HAIR, MY HAIR! Then, she would probably slap you, Tidus man." he chortled.

"You guys are as bad as her." Leon mumbled as he stepped into yet another chamber.

Tidus looked offended. "I demand you take that back! I am deeply hurt over here." He clutched his heart in mock agony, staggering about the room haphazardly.

"Yeah, whatever." Donald said, poking around some driftwood. "There's nothin here, guys. Let's go."

"I thought you would never say those hallowed words. How did you guys stand this place? Especially the nasty stomach..."

Their voices trailed off as the group made their way back to the ship.

**X**x**X**

"Do you know where we're going next?" Kairi asked, picking through a selection of ruby-red apples. She put an unblemished one in a rough burlap bag and handed the shopkeeper some change, walking to the next stand.

Naminé followed her, adjusting the position of the strap of her sack. "Well, we've been going in order, so I guess either Atlantica or Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town? I don't think I was ever there. Atlantica, either."

"I doubt it. You have to use magic to camouflage yourself there, and that wasn't exactly Riku's forte. In Atlantica, you actually have to turn yourself into a mermaid or a turtle or something. Weird, huh?"

Kairi laughed, then blew out her cheeks and made her eyes bulge. "Check it out, I'm a puffer fish! You get me mad and WHAM!"

Naminé giggled at the redhead's expression. "I definitely don't want to end up as a seahorse or something. We'll have to try and keep on Donald's good side."

"Yeah..." Kairi looked at a selection of strange-looking bread. "What are these?" she asked the tradesman.

"Ah," he spoke in a heavily accented voice. "One of my best selling pieces, yes. Travel food- bread rolls stuffed with berries and coated in honey. Lots of energy. Pretty good too."

"Okay, we'll have..." Kairi counted off on her fingers. "I guess about twenty."

Naminé took the food off the counter as the redhead paid the man and rejoined her. "You think that's enough?"

"For us or the Heartless army? Because I think we're okay either way."

"Okay," she laughed. "Let's see if we can round up Yuf and Selph."

**X**x**X**

Gah! -hides under a table- I am a bad, not updating for weeks. Please forgive me... I have had swim team starting and of course, school. Well, you finally got to hear from Sora. See? I didn't kill him or anything. -goes to reviews- Oh yeah...and all of you can have some chocolate and graham crackers. We can make s'mores! Yeah!

**Perhelediel**- -imagines you falling out of your chair- Hahahah- my friend (who's proofreading this story...sort of) just about did that too when I told her. Actually, I didn't have the idea until about three chapters into the story. It worked out, so...yeah. GAH! I am addicted to Squiffie...must stay loyal to Sora and Kairi...augh...but Squiffie is so much fun to write! Seriously...I laugh to myself when I write it. Namine will stay for the rest of the story, cause she rocks. Enjoy your s'more! (My dad likes the marshmallows burnt too; whenever one of ours accidently sets on fire we give it to him.)

**Horsie890**- Thanks again for spreading my story; I really appreciate it! I am trying really hard to make it better...my style of writing has some flaws, obviously. Enjoy your s'more!

**Absh**- GAH! -hand/forehead- I can't believe I called Terk a guy! -more head-smacking- And for my C2, I'd be happy to have you as staff or subscriber. Enjoy your s'more!

**Therazerbladekisses**- Disasteriffic, that PWNS! Well, the heads on sticks definitely would freak me out. I better keep updating. And thanks, I'm glad you won't flame me. Flames serve only as marshmallow roasters. And occupations for firemen. Enjoy your s'more!

**Kingdom219**- Lol, thanks. And enjoy your s'more!

**Slinky Lover**- Yeah, well your writing pwns too! -envies your plots- You are too awesome. And don't spill about the riddle! Oops...well, enjoy your s'more!

**Hybred**- Trust me, I really don't care what a flamer says to me, cause...they're a flamer. Thanks for the compliment, by the way! Enjoy your s'more!

**Crystallynne**- Woo, a new reviewer! Glad you like the story so far. Enjoy your s'more!

Akiko


	8. An Unplanned Meeting

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus.

**Disclaimer:**

I own the riddle here...that and my Moshi pillow.

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"Ooh, scary. What are you going to do, make me sniff flowers until I pass out?" -Tidus

**X**x**X**

Leon stepped onto the gummi ship and trudged to his room, thinking how good a hot shower would feel after exploring the inside of a giant whale. As he neared the door, a tiny dab of white amidst the bright interior of the ship caught his eye. He carefully took the piece of paper off the door and casually threw the tape on the ground that had attached it to the doorframe. The paper was actually a hand-folded envelope, with messy script adorning the front side. **"Squa- Leon**" The first four letters of his true name had been hastily scribbled out and replaced with Leon. He smirked. Yuffie.

He turned the letter over in his palm and opened the envelope. A glittering something fell out suddenly- he barely managed to catch it before the item hit the floor to possibly shatter into millions of tiny shards, depending on what it was. He examined it closer, and his eyes widened. "What the..." It was an Omega Arts keychain. Unparalleled in almost every aspect of battle, defense, or spell casting. Slipping it onto his blade unconsciously, Leon unlocked the door and sat on his bed, completely floored.

**X**x**X**

Yuffie was pacing in the hallways, like she had been for the last half-hour. If this was a cartoon, there would probably be a perfectly symmetrical small canyon where the floor had worn away from her constant footsteps. This, however, was not a cartoon. Or a reality show, so Leon hadn't magically crumbled all his defenses and allowed a "happily ever after" like in those sappy re-runs. No, all Yuffie had at the moment were sore feet to show for her troubles.

Frustrated with herself, she decided to try and talk to Donald and Goofy, or whoever happened to be at the cockpit at the time. The automated double doors slid open with a hiss. Wakka and Tidus were sprawled out lazily on the co-pilot's chairs, except for Donald, who was lucky enough to get the pilot's seat. Tidus looked up at her. "Greetings, Great Ninja Yuffie. What brings you to our domain of unequaled boredom?"

"Boredom, I guess." She sat down at an open chair, secretly glad that SOMEONE here called her by her preferred title. Although she wasn't sure if that was sarcasm... "There's nothing to DO on this ship."

Wakka unzipped one of his many pockets and pulled out a quarter. "Heads or tails?"

"Um, tails."

He flipped it up into the air, caught it, then turned it over onto the back of his hand. "Heads. Ha. We're going to Atlantica first!"

Tidus sulked in his chair. "You rigged that."

"How is it even possible to rig a coin toss?"

"You, um, make the coin heaver on one side than the other."

"Yeah, except Yuffie picked heads or tails."

"Shut up." He bopped Wakka on the head with the flat of his blade.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Yuffie inquired, confused at the spectacle taking place before her.

"Those two decided that heads was Atlantica and tails was Halloween Town. It was heads. So we're off to Atlantica, I guess."

"Than why did they even have me pick a side?"

"Cause they're idiots."

"Oh." Finally, something that made sense.

**X**x**X**

"Gawrsh, it looks bigger than I remember it." Goofy said, his face pressed against the window at the underwater city.

Donald pulled levers and...eh... switched switches. "We're coming in for landing."

"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE'RE ALL GONNA DROWN! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DROWN!" Tidus flapped his arms out and jumped around the cockpit in a panic. Selphie slapped him. Surprise.

"You big palooka, I have magic you know! We'll be fine." He paid no attention to the moaning boy. "You grew up on an island anyways. Aren't you used to water?"

"NOT WATER THAT'S HUNDREDS OF FEET-" Slap. "WILL YOU QUIT THAT!"

"No, she probably won't, Tidus."

He glared at Naminé, who was giggling at her own joke. "You enjoy violence. Pathetic."

"Will someone shut him up?" Tyson asked, annoyed.

"No, probably not." Tidus did a squeaky imitation of Naminé's voice. And got another slap.

**X**x**X**

Kairi opened her eyes slowly and gaped at her companions. Leon, Tidus, Tyson, and Wakka were _mermen_. Wakka's tail...fin...whatever- was orange, Tidus' was a bright lime green, Tyson's was a navy blue, and Leon's was (of course) a jet black. She looked down at herself and almost laughed. Her tail (And Naminé's, now that she noticed it) went up to about three and a half inches below her collarbone, with a dorsal fin on her lower back. Yuffie and Selphie- perhaps because of their more risque personalities- were like Ariel- shells adorning their upper body. Tidus and Leon didn't seem to mind that a bit. Ha. Goofy was a turtle, his shield riveted on his shell like a plate of armor and Donald was...an octopus? Kairi almost busted a gut laughing at the mage's indignant expression.

"What's the big idea, eh? What's so funny?" he asked, is temper fraying.

"You look like a giant spider with feathers!"

Naminé looked at Tidus coolly. "At least he can swim." Tidus was currently upside-down in the water, pumping his tail in a form that gave new meaning to the phrase "getting nowhere fast." Wakka, however, seemed to have a gift and was already swimming laps around the group.

"Show-off." Yuffie mumbled as she flicked her tailfin.

"So, where to now?"

Tyson summoned his dual Keyblades, readying himself for any Heartless that might appear. "Triton's palace- if anyone knows about everything in this sea, it's him." He paused. "Let's fan out and search the area. Kairi, with me. The rest of you can split up however you want."

Kairi looked at him strangely, then joined him with a final bemused look at Selphie. The brunette shrugged, then grabbed onto Tidus in a clear indication of who she wanted her partner to be.

**X**x**X**

"Why'd you want me to come with you?" Kairi inquired as soon as they were out of earshot from the group.

"Triton's a smart guy- he might be able to help you with your...powers."

"How would he know about me? He doesn't even know about YOU."

"King Triton is familiar with the myths of the ocean- you have to know your people to rule well. These included stories of the legendary Keyblade master, and hopefully you too."

Kairi nodded and swum on, wondering if this mysterious king would be able to shed some light on the situation.

**X**x**X**

"It's so pretty here..." Selphie murmured, slowly swimming past a giant scallop and ran her hand over a large section of coral reef reverently, as through it might shatter at her feather-light graze.

"Reminds me of Destiny Islands." Tidus commented. He swam over to Selphie and touched her arm. "We better be going; we still have some territory to check before we meet back up at the grotto."

She smirked. "So now we're all responsible and such, eh?"

Tidus reddened. "I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Mm-hmm."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She swam on with an air of nonchalance, smiling to herself. He was so cute when he was trying to be the 'protector'. "I mean, it's just kind of-"

She was cut off by Tidus' arms wrapping swiftly around her waist and pulling her towards the ground, catching them in a very... _awkward _position. "What the-"

He pulled her up swiftly and pressed against the rock. "Sssshhh. We're being attacked."

She was completely silent, frustrated with herself for even thinking...THAT...about Tidus. Carefully, Selphie got out her fans. Tidus peered over the overhang hiding them. "I think that they're gone."

"I wouldn't say that."

They whirled around almost comically together and found themselves facing a man in a back coat, with wild pink hair spiking out in every direction. He had a devilish smirk on his face, a classic cliche for any bad guy. "You're quite quick to jump to conclusions. Still though, good reflexes on his part." he said, pointing to Tidus. "You, however," now he motioned to Selphie, "are about as alert as a bear in hibernation."

"Back off, creep!" Tidus yelled, drawing his sword.

"Ooh, temper. We can fix that." His hands sliced though the air, preparing magic. "And it's Marluxia." A vast array of pink flower petals appeared behind him, with three beautiful flowers in full bloom. Petals drifted around in the water, bobbing up and down with the current.

Tidus smirked contemptuously. "Ooh, scary. What are you going to do, make me sniff flowers until I pass out?"

You could see the veins in Marluxia's skin bulge at the comment. He closed his eyes, trying to restrain himself. When he finally opened them again, he started speaking in a dangerously soft voice.

"Tell me, boy. Have you ever been cut on the finger by a blade of grass?" He paused, not waiting for Tidus to answer. "Imagine thousands of blades of grass, longer and razor-sharp, hurtling at you at a hundred miles per hour. Imagine them piercing your pale flesh. I can assure you that it is painful. Let me show you what I mean."

With that, he sent them flying toward the two paralyzed teens.

**X**x**X**

"You WHAT?"

"Look, I just wanted to...I don't know, I mean..." Yuffie trailed off, trying to explain to Naminé why she decided to spend 2,000 munny on an anonymous gift. Which was difficult when she had absolutely no idea why she did it anyways. "It was taunting me." she said resolutely. "It's like 'You can't buy me, you coward.' So I HAD to buy it."

By now Naminé was doubled over in laughter. "The keychain was talking to you."

The Great Ninja Yuffie was wishing she could crawl into a manhole right about now.

"Sorry." the blonde mumbled, wiping away a tear. "It's just kind of funny."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuffie would have kicked at a pebble if she had feet. "My problems are hilarious."

"Come on, I didn't mean it like that."

She sighed. "I know, it's just so frustrating! We live with the world's biggest ice cube." She did an impression of Leon, her arms akimbo, face serious. "Not now, Yuffie. I'm practicing this ultra-hard sword technique that I'll be down in this god-forsaken underground cavern practicing for three weeks." It really was a horrible imitation; Yuffie's attempt at a 'masculine' voice failed miserably. It sounded more like a tape being played in slow motion, with a few scratches here and there in the film.

"Well, just tell him."

"Yeah, RIGHT!"

Suddenly, there was a scream and a small rockslide about twenty feet below them. Naminé and Yuffie rushed down, powerful kicks swirling the dust around in corkscrewing spirals. When it cleared, they saw Selphie slumped over the rocks, various cuts and bruises adorning her frail figure. She moaned and sat up, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Selphie!" Naminé shrieked. "What happened!"

"There's some nutcase in there...with this really ugly pink hair...Tidus is still in there..."

"Hold on," Yuffie said, digging around in her pockets for an Elixir. Coming up with one, she threw it over the brunette's head and watched the healing magic work, green leaves swirling around her cuts and bruises. Incisions in the skin were closed up, not a drop of blood being spilled. Selphie shook herself slightly and moved upright, mumbling her thanks.

"Come on, we've gotta go help him out!"

**X**x**X**

Kairi swam slowly through the long hallway, her eyes traveling over the beautiful carvings adorning the coral pillars and stone path. If this was a medieval kingdom, you would hear a row of trumpet players blasting out a magnificent fanfare. She was so engrossed in the beauty of it al, she almost bumped into Tyson, who had stopped in front of the king himself. Triton was old, but sure as heck didn't show it. Not exactly someone you'd want to meet in a dark ally. He held in his hand a glittering golden trident, with pronged tips and a barbed hook. Next to him, a small red crab cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Behold, for you swim before the ruler of the seas, King Triton! Bow low, and-"

Triton waved his arm dismissively. "Please, Sebastian." He turned to Tyson and gripped his hand in a firm shake. "A Keyblade master, I presume?"

He nodded, looking a bit nonplused at his recognition. "King Triton. Charmed."

He nodded and turned to Kairi. "And who would you be?"

"Kairi Jacobs, sir." Or did he prefer Your Highness? Ah well, he didn't really seem like the formal type to her. If not for the muscles, he would remind her very much of her own grandfather.

"She's the Queen Of Hearts, I think." Tyson said. _He thinks?_

"So you wanted to know if I had any information." Triton finished. Tyson nodded.

"Well," the king said, swimming over to a clam shell and tapping it with his trident, "I got this, about fifteen or twenty years ago." The shell opened in a mass of bubbles, revealing a thin piece of slate with rows of curly script etched onto it. Gingerly, Kairi took it from his hands, turning it over and running her fingertips over the cool slate. It seemed to radiate light. "I hope you're good at riddles." Triton added cryptically.

"Riddles? What do you-" Tyson looked at Kairi, who had suddenly gone rigid. She opened her eyes, pupils dilated, breathing heavily.

"Tyson, there's darkness here."

"What?"

She hurried along in her speech, trying to make sense of her thoughts. "I can..._feel_ it. Our friends are in danger. We've gotta go help them."

Tyson nodded his head without further inquiry. "Okay." He turned to Triton. "We can take care of this. I don't want to interfere with this world's balance."

The little red crab piped up. "I'll follow them, just in case. If there's trouble, Ariel is sure to be there."

**X**x**X**

Sebastian swam breathlessly, tiny red pincers clawing the water vigorously. "Will...you slow...down?"

Kairi held out her hand to him. "Come on; I'll carry you."

He considered this, and eventually decided swallowing his pride was for the best in this particular situation. Climbing into Kairi's delicate hand, Sebastian attempted to change the subject deftly. "Do you by any chance know where they'd be?"

"Uh, not really..."

"Fantastic." Tyson groaned.

The group whirled around as a yell resounded through the water, its sound somewhat distorted from the medium it passed through. Wasting no time on words, the three sped toward the voice.

Selphie's scream sounded across the basin. "Tyson! Kairi!" Another scream. The brunette sped past them, carried on by her own momentum. A fan whizzed by their heads, its master's hands not there to catch it. Tyson grabbed Selphie before she was drilled into the stone wall by her own momentum. The fan landed with a spray of pebbles on the rocky bottom. Selphie picked it up quickly and motioned for the two to follow her.

"We were ambushed! This guy with pink hair, and this mermaid girl..."

Sebastian interrupted, trying not to get crushed in Kairi's palm, which was tense and shaking. "Ariel?"

"I don't know who the heck Ariel is!" Selphie screeched desperately. Yuffie flew past them, skidding on the sandy floor on her back until she came to a stop- painfully. She shook her head, trying to shake off the buzzing in her brain.

Tyson was way ahead of them, powerful thrusts of his tailfin propelling him to the battle. Keyblades out and shining, he let out a yell as Marluxia charged an attack. Tidus was pinned up against a rock, along with a trembling redhead mermaid.

"Still think I'm gonna make you sniff flowers?" Marluxia asked, contempt lacing his voice. "Die."

"KIIIII-YA!" His attack was stopped in mid-stroke, a savage kick to the head making multicolored lights explode in his field of vison. Marluxia went sprawling into a bed of coral reef. He struggled up, wiping blood from a gash in his forehead and wearing a vicious snarl. Tyson smirked arrogantly, trying frantically to buy ample time for the escape of Tidus and the mysterious redhead. "See, that's what happens when you pick fights. You destroy harmless coral."

Marluxia didn't even acknowledge the sarcastic remark, but chose to draw a sickle. Its long blade glinted in the rays of sunlight that found their way through the water. _I wonder how many people have been killed with that,_ Tyson thought off-handedly. Strange what thoughts ran through one's mind when confronted with death.

The Keyblade Master glanced over his shoulder. Leon had his sword out, and Wakka looked mad as heck. Plus a more-than-annoyed Selphie, Tidus, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy. Marluxia dismissed the sickle with a simper. "I am no fool. I know when I'm outgunned." With that, he disappeared into a void of black.

"That's getting really annoying," Tidus mumbled. Teleportation wasn't exactly on his "favorite enemy strategies" list. Not good when you're trying to corner someone.

"At least we got something out of this." Kairi mumbled, carefully picking up the thin piece of slate from its hiding place in a shrub of seaweed. Everyone leaned in, almost comically synchronized, to read the words scripted on the stone. They were silent for a moment, before Tidus spoke.

"Aw, great."

_(Memento est potestas_

_Search for the treasure buried within._

_Intangible and able to be felt_

_Vulnerable and invincible.)_

_(Cascade up to the forest_

_Forest of polished oak and maple_

_Transport to worlds unknown_

_Let the ink be your guide.)_

_(Once you've filled your pen with ink_

_Ascent while halted_

_To the place where the evils of darkness spread her wings_

_The time has come for better things.)_

_(Start your journey with these words:_

_Alpha squared.)_

**X**x**X**

Gah! -hides under a chair- I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but I am barely ahead of what I'm posting, as in chapters. Now I'm finished with Chapter 10 and starting into 11, so it's OK. But you guys are going to have to tell me: do you want more frequent updates and shorter chapters, or less frequent updates and longer chapters? With the holiday season approaching, it's harder to find time to write. I am trying to get this story finished by the time the second game is released (February 6th in America) and so far it looks like I will make it; this story will have around fifteen or sixteen chapters I believe. Anyone who is willing to take a stab at the riddle, you can e-mail me what you think. It has four parts; the parentheses divide them up, They can be solved individually. And...

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Here's some festive review replies. What makes them festive? I have no idea.

**Therazerbladekisses- **Well, it's Thanksgiving so how about some pumpkin pie? Go pie!

**Kingdom219- **Yes, sticky fingers stink. Heck yes, I will keep going! Lol.

**Perhelediel- **Well, since the last chapter was so depressing and serious I figured I had better lighten things up a bit. And there is actually going to be more Squiffie in this story than KairiXSora, since Sora is chained up and all. But no fear, there WILL be SoraXKairi goodness. And I really don't see how anyone could NOT like Namine. Hahahaha.

**IceBlueWings- **Never fear, more Squiffie is on the way, especially a climax of Squiffe around chapters 10-12, somewhere along there. Most of it until the end is implied, though. And Sora will make a big appearance at the end of the story- I wanted it to have some suspense on where Sora should be. You'll have more updates on him now.

**Windystal- **Thanks, I'm flattered. -makes a happy face-

**SorasTrueLoveKairi78- **Never...eaten...a... -falls down with KO'd eyes- Gah! You gotta eat a s'more! And they will find Sora, of course!

**Horsie890- **Sure, I like cookies! -munches on a cookie- Yummeh... -goes into Cookie Zone and is inept for about five minutes until she finishes the cookie- And don't you find that animals are often much better company than people? Some people, that is.

That's it for reviews; woo hoo tons of new reviewers! And for any of you that are reading this story without revewing... that's like buying an All-You-Can-Eat buffet but not taking any dessert! And for any of you whose story I am reading, my computer is being stupid and won't let me open pop-up windows, and that includes review windows. So I'll be e-mailing you my review if you put up a new chapter. Just so you won't freak when you see my e-mail in the box. Hahahahaha.

Akiko


	9. Neverlands' Surprises

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus.

**Disclaimer:**

I own the riddle, so don't steal! But I don't own Kingdom Hearts. -hides under a table-

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"I tell you what man, there is nothin' freakier than Halloween Town gettin' ready for Christmas." -Wakka

**X**x**X**

"What in the heck is that supposed to mean?" Yuffie queried, leaning down to get her umpteenth look at the piece of slate. "Alpha squared..." She clutched her head. "I'm getting a mirage."

"You mean migraine."

"Whatever."

"We have to solve this," Tyson declared. "Anyone here good at riddles?"

Yuffie hopped up and down."Squall is! He's like, the best!" she gushed.

"It's Leon. And no, I'm not."

She pouted. "Come on, you know you are. Even Aerith couldn't solve the one about the lilies and the dogs. You did." Yuffie crossed her arms defiantly, sticking out her lower lip childishly. Kairi handed the stone to him.

"You might as well try it. We aren't getting anywhere." she remarked. Leon sighed in defeat and studied the tablet, eyes roving the page for any clues.

"Anyone have a piece of paper? Thanks." Carefully, he copied the riddle onto the looseleaf paper Naminé had given him from her sketchbook, methodically transcribing each line and verse in neat handwriting. Finishing quickly, he turned back to the original copy and pointed at a small hash mark between two lines of text.

"That's a stanza line. We have to take this one at a time. Each stanza could be independent of one another." Leon boxed each stanza on the copy, numbering each one 1, 2, 3, and 4.

"Right," Naminé murmured, taking out a pencil from behind her ear and making a small mark next to the last stanza. The lead was suddenly jarred, making a long slash along the paper. Goofy poked his head through the doorway.

"We've landed."

"So I've gathered." Tyson mumbled. "Leon, do you want to stay here and work on the riddle?"

"Nothing better to do, other than walk around in a Halloween costume."

"Okay. We'll be back in an hour." There were footfalls as the docking platform touched down with a thump as the group clambered out of the ship. You could hear hints of Donald muttering spells to conceal their other-worldly attire. Leon sighed and leaned back in his seat, pushing the riddle aside in one fluid motion. Alone at last.

He pulled himself off the chair and scrawled a note. _Do this before you lose your nerve, Lionheart, _Leon thought to himself. He walked to Yuffie's room and placed the note on her bed, plush blankets almost engulfing his hand. He reached his hands to his neck and paused. The inner voices in his head were in a dogfight.

_You can't give it to her. Are you insane? She got you one lousy chain. Big deal._

_That chain was 2,000 munny. _

_So what?_, the cynical side of him retorted flippantly.

_That's a lot of munny, _his kinder side responded. _When Sora first showed up, we could only scrape up 100 munny. 2,000 was probably all she had._.

It was pretty clear who was winning the battle at this point. The cynical side of him switched tactics.

_You really are pathetic. Big tough Squall Lionheart, falling head over heels for a ditzy girl who can't even get your name right._

_I'm not falling for her, _he argued. _She gave me a chain. I have to give her something back._

_Oh, right. So instead of munny, the logical solution, your brilliant self decides to give her-_

Before his cynical side could complete the train of thought, Leon carefully sealed the pure white envelope and walked out of the room. He looked back at the door. Then locked it in case he had a weak moment later on. Too late for second thoughts now.

**X**x**X**

"Woah." Kairi stated, looking out at the vast expanse of land that lay before her. "You're telling me this used to be a mansion?"

"Yup. Oogie Boogie's, but then when Sora defeated him, it self-destructed, in a way." Namine smiled devilishly, not an often seen expression on her angelic face. "There's only one way to get down there, you know."

"You don't mean..." Kairi trailed off. "Oh, you better be kidding!"

Namine shook her head. "I've got magic. We're fine. Think of it like the Space Shot."

"I hate drops!"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice."

If there was a wall, the redhead would have knocked her head against in. Hard. "Do we really have to jump down there? I mean, the view is pretty nice up here. We could just sit here and eat those little bread thingies we got from the guy in Agrabah, and-"

"Too late!" Namine said gleefully, as she thrust Kairi off then leaped down after her.

The air was ripped from her lungs as they fell story after story, the black dirt rushing toward them at a Mach 5 pace. Tears filled Namine's eyes as she laughed, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past her in a howling gale. Kairi, however, didn't seem to be enjoying the experience. Her eyes were open just a crack as she waited desperately for the fall to end.

"Um, we're pretty close to the ground." Kairi yelled. "You think now would be a good time?"

"Not yet!" Namine responded. "If I cast the spell too soon, we'll hit too hard and hurt ourselves!"

The redhead whimpered, trying not to imagine the sickening splat if she cast it too late. Although, getting a bruise seemed like a better option than falling for an eternity.

"Okay...five... four... three... two... one... NOW!"

Namine quickly found her center like Kxerrix had taught her (Before she decided to turn into a Heartless extrodinare and disown her, of course.) and pointed two fingers at the ground, unleashing a Gravira spell. They froze about six inches from the ground, then the thrust from the enchantment catapulting then another four feet up. The two teens landed with a thump on the hard, cold ground. Namine was giggling madly.

"That was awesome!"

"ARE YOU JOKING?" Kairi leaned back and tried to catch her breath again. "That was possibly the WORST thing I have EVER done in MY WHOLE FREAKING LIFE!"

"You're a stick in the mud."

"_You're_ crazy."

The blonde giggled again. "I can live with that." Carefully, she dusted off her jumper and got to her feet. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay." The redhead looked at her for a moment.

"So you're just going to do a memory tap, right? I'll still have all of my memories after you do it?"

"Yeah. Just a quick peek to see what your emotions are like when you use the Keyblade. That'll help to see what you're feeling, and how to control it. Then we can practice here-" she gestured around at the wide open space- "and make sure we don't accidently hurt anything."

Kairi took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

**X**x**X**

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. _

The sound echoed through the room, reverberating off the walls as metal grated metal in a harsh, conflicting tones. Sora set down the small piece of worn metal, stopping temporarily to massage feeling back into his hands. For an agonizing two weeks, he had been using the buckles from his boots to gradually wear down his shackles. It looked like it was about to pay off- the last of four chains was thin, looking much like Silly Putty that had been stretched out to the breaking point.

He stared at his hands, now tough and calloused. The first three days had been pure hell- the Organization quite forcefully "asked" him to take back the Keyblade and hand it over to them- quite an easy task of simply calling it to himself and then passing it to their filthy palms. It had finally gotten through their skulls that he wasn't about to cooperate, and now they were apparently going capture a few others- like Kairi, Tyson, Donald, Goofy...Sora could withstand torture, but he wasn't sure if he could stand watching his friends in such pain. He had to escape before they got to them.

He picked up the buckle once more and began sawing at the chains.

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._

**X**x**X**

"I tell you what man, there is nothin' freakier than Halloween Town gettin' ready for Christmas." Wakka mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I liked Halloween better," Donald mumbled, sliding open the cockpit door and taking a seat, flipping dials and switching...eh, switches. "Next stop, Neverland. Wait till you see it- you can fly."

"Seriously?" Selphie sounded like she might lift off then and there. "It's like a fairy tale...if you just believe, you can float above the clouds!" She leaned back happily, pure bliss etched across her face as she spun around slowly.

Leon just stared out the window. Yuffie peered at him curiously, a million thoughts going through her head as she watched him, his chocolate brown hair swaying slightly as the ship rose. His mouth was set in a seemingly permanent expression of indifference, arms akimbo across a muscular chest. Leon's leather jacket framed his neck, a simple white t-shirt underneath, and several belts slung across his waist. Yuffie averted her eyes suddenly, trying to break her stare. "I uh, I'm gonna see if I can catch a few z's," she mumbled, quickly pushing past a quietly conversing Kairi and Namine, who seemed to have kindled a strong affinity in the last few days. Yuffie's face burned. _Why? _She thought furiously. _Why can he make me feel like a little girl? How come I get so tense whenever he's around?_ The door slid open before her and she flopped down over to her bed, rolling over with a sigh. She scrunched her face up as a cold metal object poked her back rudely. The ninja turned over, hands fishing for the cool surface. Her fingers brushed a piece of paper. She unfolded it carefully, smoothing it out to nullify any creases. A simple word adorned the parchment: **Yuffie**.

_What the..._ Her face took on a bemused expression as she recognized Leon's handwriting. Her hands dived under the blankets again. Grasping metal, she pulled out the object. Her breath froze in her throat as she stared at the thing before her, hands trembling as she touched the ash-gray chain and ran over the pointed Celtic-like cross. The majestic head of a lion perched at the top of it magnificently, pointed teeth bared in a growl.

It was Leon's necklace.

**X**x**X**

Vexen watched the gummi lift off, roaring filling the air as twin rockets fired into stagnant air. He had watched Kairi and Namine practice, resisting the impulse to gag as the giggly girls tried to practice. Kairi had potential, no doubt. But would she be able to stand up to the enormous task ahead of her? Only time would tell.

"Wow, that coat's really thick!" He groaned as Shock clung to the hem of his cloak, poking it repeatedly.

"Come ooooooooonnn, Shock!" Barrel wheedled. "Jack's gonna be mad if he finds us gone!"

"Aw, you're just a big wimp."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"If you don't stop your incessant prattle, I will have to use physical force. Understand?" Vexen growled. The three looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. The Organization member scowled at them. A few months ago, these little urchins would be lucky to escape with all body parts intact if they were to treat him like this. But a few months ago, he had been oblivious to the murderous plans of Axel, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't indispensable, oblivious that his creations had a mind of their own. This was not a few months ago.

"Um, mister..."

You could hear the grating of Vexen's teeth as he turned to look at Lock. Then caught sight of Kxerrix standing in the shadows, yellow eyes glinting in mirth as she watched him. "Are you a babysitter now too?"

With a snort, he kicked the three kids away. "You should talk. I'm sure Axel and Marluxia are fun to work with." He paused. "What do you want?"

Her eyes hardened. "I'm here to deliver a message from the Organization."

"So you're a courier now?"

Kxerrix grated her teeth, resisting the urge to sock Vexen in the face and hear the satisfying crack of his smug little nose shattering. _Just wait a little longer. Just a little longer. _"Here's your message, traitor: You can come back and rejoin the Organization. Forget your treasonous ideas, and we'll take you back. You can regain your status as a scientist. Or you can refuse. And we'll kill you."

"So I can go back so you can use my talents until someone else has learned all I know, then dispose of me? I don't think so. If it's as successful as the last murder attempt, I think I'll be fine." Vexen stared at her with narrowed eyes, the smallest hint of a grin creeping into his mask of apathetic indifference. "I'd be careful. Didn't they say that Axel's knock to the head might have had a toll on my sanity?"

Kxerrix turned her back to him, snapping. A portal appeared in front of her, swirling inky blackness filling the void. "It's your choice. You have until morning." She glanced at him over her shoulder murderously. "I actually hope that you refuse. I cannot wait to finish the job that Axel started."

**X**x**X**

"It's amazing!" Selphie squealed, hopping out of the cockpit and onto the deck of Hook's ship, feeling the ebb of the tide below her. Hopping up and down, she flapped her arms. "Hey! I'm not flying?" The look on her face was so funny that Tidus burst into laughter.

_Slap. _

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I thought you'd stopped doing that."

"You thought wrong."

Donald tapped Selphie on the back, hovering two feet in the air. "Just think happy thoughts, and you'll fly."

She closed her eyes, squinting. "Thinking happy thoughts...not flying..."

Goofy snapped gloved fingers. "Uh, Donald, don't we have t' sprinkle 'em with fairy dust or something?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Tink?"

A fairy poofed in the air suddenly, only as big as your palm. Her frail limbs were clad in a short green shift. Blonde hair was tied into a messy bun atop her head, sharp blue eyes peering behind long bangs. Pointed green shoes were topped with small pom-poms, the fairy's pale skin seeming to glow like moonlight. Most noticeably, two translucent wings sprouted from her back, glittering with a delicate beauty, like blown glass, small rainbows appearing for a millisecond and then disappearing as she flitted around in the air, making tinkling sounds.

"Oh, great." Donald quacked. "Can anyone understand her?"

"Oh sure, I'm fluent in fairy language." Tidus said sarcastically.

_Slap._

"GAH! WILL YOU QUIT THAT?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" A boy poked his head around a corner, slanted eyes peering at them inquisitively, then a spark of recognition appearing in them. "Donald? Goofy?" He smiled. "It's been awhile! Hey, Tink. Have you been giving them too much trouble?"

Tinkerbell chimed indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm kidding, Tink. Don't get all huffy." He turned and offered Selphie a hand. "Pan, Peter Pan. Nice t' meet ya. I'm thinking that we'll have company in a minute or two."

Selphie shook his hand tentatively. "..Company?"

Just then, another face stuck out of the corner. "Hey, Tootles! I found Pan!" A little boy dressed as a skunk flew over his head, landing with a bound. The other boy, who was apparently incognito for a bear, grabbed him by the tail. "Hey! Show a few manners, there's some people here, you big idiot!"

"I didn't know, Cubby." Tootles whined. "C'mon, put me down!"

Obliging, he dropped the skunk right on his head on the dock, gaining a shriek from the boy. One more head from the corner.

""Ey, what's all this racket?"

Another dressed as a rabbit bounded out. "People! Hey y'all. Name's Nibs."

"Yeah, 'e's Nibs!"

"Nibbers!"

Two raccoons ricocheted out, giggling madly. "Nibbers 'n Tootles n' Cubby n' Pan!"

By now, every person in the group but Pan looked like someone who had just been given a surprise pop quiz. Yuffie clutched her head and Wakka tried to uncross his eyes. Tidus had long since given up trying to keep everyone straight, and was now trying to balance on one foot for no apparent reason.

"Hey! We have company! Line up!" Peter sounded much like an army commander. In a mad dash, the quintet stood in a perfectly straight line, one of the raccoons on his head, tail flopping down in front of his face. "Now everyone, say a nice hello."

"'Ello, everyone." they chorused.

"Go back to the treehouse and clean it up, got it?" With a bit of hustling, the group was cleared out. "Sorry 'bout that," Pan said. "They're a little rowdy when they meet new people."

"Just a little." Leon muttered sarcastically.

"We're checkin' all the worlds for Heartless," Donald stated. "Mind if we take a quick look around?"

Peter shrugged. "Sure, take your time. If you want, you could chill at Big Ben for awhile before you take off. Figuring you're busy and stuff."

Goofy nodded. "Thank'ee, we probably will."

**X**x**X**

Kairi meandered through the compartments of the ship, allowing memories to wash over her. She stopped in the cabin, where she had been with that girl- Wendy was it? Kairi had been conscious, but without emotion- almost. Sora's voice had broken a deep wall inside her, let her reach out her hand. She had wished so badly to spring up and jump into his arms, that everything would be all right. But nothing had come, except the almost unnoticeable motion of her hand moving ever so slightly.

Leaving the room, she carefully scaled the wooden ladder into the captain's quarters. That red couch, so many memories. Riku, with that horrible woman, the woman who reeked of darkness like a junkyard dog reeks of garbage. She wanted to tell Riku so badly, that she wasn't worth this, that he was going about it the wrong way. But something had stopped her, the notion of not having a heart.

She sat down abruptly on the couch, tears blurring her eyes. _Riku...where are you? Why did you have to care so much?_ Her hands strayed over the blood red cushions unconsciously. Her eyes sprang open when she felt a piece of paper hidden deep inside the soft hassock. Pulling it out hastily, she goggled as her own name adorned the top fold- Sora's neat handwriting. Riku had always teased him about how he wrote like a girl, so much so that in the fourth grade, Sora had tried writing with his left hand to make his script sloppier. She smiled at the memory, then stared back down at the paper in her hand. It was folded hastily, as if Sora didn't want anyone to notice. _No duh, Kairi, _she chided herself. _He's been taken by the Organization, think he's gonna want them to know he's writing notes?_ A small part of her hoped that it was coordinates of his location, but her pessimistic side quickly shot that theory down like a fighter jet annihilating an enemy plane- unlikely that they would tell him where they were headed. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and slid her finger under the folded paper, opening it as if it might shatter into a million pieces.

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows; starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun.._

_There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky- one sky, one destiny._

Kairi became aware that her hands were clutching the paper so tightly, it was on the verge of ripping. "Thinking of you, wherever you are..." she whispered. A tear fell onto the paper, the water soaking the paper and blurring the ink. "S-sora, you big idiot..." Her voice cracked and gave way to an anguished sob, then another and another until she gave up trying to hold it in and buried her face into her arms and wept.

**X**x**X**

So...sad...I almost cried writing that last part. I really wanted to incorperate the poem from the begining of the game in here; there it is for you to enjoy! Some new things going on...anyone who doesn't read the author's notes... **READ THIS!** -cough- Now that I have your attention... has now made the "review reply" button. So it is now prohibited to put review responses within your story. But never fear, I will reply to each and every one of you when I update. I cherish all of your reviews; I freak out my friends a little actually in that way. There is nothing better for me than to see bot fanfiction. net in your stories. And if there's any spelling errors in this author's note, it's because I am doing this in the Edit box so no spellchecker.

I may put out a KH Christmas ficlet; I'm not quite sure yet if I can worm one in because of a few writing contests I'm entering, and I'm also trying to set up two Code Lyoko fanfics. Anyways, all in all, I am a very busy person. I update as often as I can; please be patient! Thank you new C2 member Absh; I am happy to see you active already. -gives you a cookie-

Thank you so much for reviewing, and a special thanks to Per. for illustrating some scenes from my story -also gives her a cookie- Ah well. Everyone have cookies! -throws cookies up in the air and sings the "Cookie Song"

Akiko


	10. Show And Tell

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't own Churchill's quote either.

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"I'M GOING TO KILL THIS &# THING!" -Tidus

**X**x**X**

"Thanks for letting us stay the night." Tyson said, leaning back in a wooden chair stuffed with some pirated cushions from Hook's galleon. "Lot better than the gummi. No offense, Donald."

"Yeah, whatever." Donald mumbled.

Goofy turned a bit red. "Sorry, he gets kinda grumpy when he's tired."

"I do not!"

Taking no notice of the fighting pair, Selphie scanned the room. They had finished searching Hook's ship two hours ago. She leaned over and tapped Yuffie on the back. "Hey, where are Leon and Kairi?"

"Leon's outside. Kairi said she wanted to get some air, but she's not with Leon." Yuffie seemed a bit morose, so Selphie let the issue go without further inquiry. "I'm um, gonna go out and see if Sq- Leon wants something to eat." She stood up abruptly and hustled up the stairs. Selphie allowed herself a small smile. It was so obvious that the two had a crush on one another, but they were both too afraid to tell. Her grin faded as she thought about Kai. She had been so distant lately...maybe sick of her. No, that was stupid. It was just all her newfound responsibilities as a Keyblade Master pro tempore, right.

**X**x**X**

Kairi leaned back against the cool stone of the magnificent clock tower, letting out a small sigh and felt Sora's note crinkling against her skin where she had stuffed it into her skirt's inner pocket. Her thoughts were in a turmoil and her sanity was the boat being tossed like a plaything on the foamy crests of the waves. Her eyes wereglazed over, completely oblivious to the glorious scene spread out before her. Twinkling lights pierced the darkness of the night, with stars seeming to reach out from the heavens, almost close enough to grasp in your palm. Birds nested in hidden nooks and crannies, turning in for the night with their chicks. A faint breeze ruffled her hair.

"Why are you out here so late?"

She whipped around at the child's voice, then relaxed. "Oh, hello Michael. I just wanted a little bit of quiet."

He frowned. "Yeah, Nibs talks a lot!" The toddler stretched out "a lot", spreading his arms wide and puffing out his cheeks, then plopped down next to Kairi. Michael squinched up his face. "You look sad."

"No, I'm fine." Kairi lied. "Just tired, I guess."

The toddler, stood up, clutching a ragged teddy in his hand. He carefully got onto his knees and stared down at the sprawling metropolis below him, blue footsie pajamas standing out against a black backdrop. Michael turned around and looked at her, cocking his head like a puppy. "Are you scared of the big fall?"

She was relieved to have a plausible excuse and answered quickly. "Yeah, it's a pretty long drop."

He nodded solemnly. "I used to be scared of it too, even though I can fly 'n all. But I have Teddy." He squeezed the worn bear, it's matted fur stuck at awkward angles and a tiny part of the pink velvet ear torn off. Then releasing the teddy from its stifling hug, he gazed at her with maturity far beyond his years. "'Cause wherever I go, I always take Teddy with me. With him, I'm not scared anymore. With Teddy, I can do anythin'." With that, Michael let out a humongous yawn. "I'm gonna go back with John n' Wendy now. If you want..." He slowly held out his prized possession, uncertainly evident in his sky blue, innocent eyes. "If you want, you can keep Teddy for the night. He always makes me feel better."

Kairi felt her eyes mist up and smiled. "Thank you, Michael," she said in a choked voice, " but I think I have everything that I need already."

**X**x**X**

"How do you work these things?" Tidus yelled, falling from the hammock yet again with a loud thump as his body hit the hard-packed dirt.

"It's not that hard, you idiot. Just be more gentle with it."

Tidus snorted. "Ha. After what this thing has put me through, I'm going to SHRED it!"

"It's not the hammock's fault that you're inept." Tyson quipped.

"You just wait." the blonde mumbled. "I...will...get...this... OOF!" Another thud and a moan. "Owwwwwwwwwwww..."

Wakka was rolling on the ground in laughter, tears forming in his eyes. "Man, this is da best show I've had in weeks!"

Growling, Tidus pulled out his sword. "I'M GOING TO KILL THIS &# THING!"

Just then, Michael toddled in. "What's &# mean?"

Wendy gasped. "Michael, don't use that word! It's naughty!"

"Why is &# bad?"

"Cause it is, that's why!"

"Oh." Michael looked puzzled, then put his chubby hands on his hips. "If he said a bad word, he should...um...get his mouth cleaned out with soap. That's what Mommy does."

Selphie grinned. "I think you're right, Michael." She grabbed Tidus by his shimmering blonde hair. "We've gotta teach you some manners, young man."

Namine joined her, grabbing his arm. "No, you can't say naughty words, can you?"

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"Come on, march!" The pair led a struggling Tidus out of the door. There was a muffled thump and the sound of metal grating.

"Hey, what are you-" Another thud. "Hey, HEY! OWWW!" Hysterical laughter drowned out any other protests.

**X**x**X**

Leon leaned back against the smooth wood of the old oak, any roughness in the wood long worn off by constant use. He inhaled deeply- the fresh air filled his lungs. Almost as good as the stuff back home.

"Leon?"

He did an about face and saw Yuffie standing by the door, closing it carefully with a muted thud. She carried in her hand a steaming mug of soup. "I, uh, thought you might be hungry. You missed supper."

"Oh...thanks." He reached out and took the beaker from Yuffie, their hands touching a millisecond too long. He felt the warmth of the hot cup soak into his hands, thousands of beads of heat spreading through his body like wildfire. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, then Yuffie finally let out an exasperated mewl.

"Leon, I can't take this." she burst out, yanking the Griever out and holding it tightly in her hand. "This...this is yours, it's important!"

"And 2,000 munny wasn't important to you?"

"No, I mean it was, but this is different." She sighed and stared down at the dully glowing silver chain in her palm. "I know how much this means to you." Yuffie said quietly. She held it out to him. "I don't need it. The chain was a gift."

Leon hesitated, then took it from her and carefully closed the clasp around his neck, secretly enjoying the familiar feel of the metal on his bare skin. "Listen, I have to give you something." Stupid. That sounded so stupid. Too late now. "Whatever you want."

Yuffie turned her back to him. Leon- _Leon-_ was offering her anything she wanted. What did she want most? She closed her eyes and racked her brain, adamant to make the most of this opportunity. "I uh...I want to see you smile."

"W-what?" Leon stared, caught off guard.

"Yeah," Yuffie said, certainty growing with each word. "I want to see you smile. A real smile too, not a smirk or anything."

Leon averted his eyes. He could back out of this all now; it would be easy to simply make up some flimsy excuse. But something inside him tugged, something told him that this was important.

Yuffie watched as Leon slowly turned the corners of his mouth upward, then finally met her gaze in a capturing, bewitching smile. She stared at him, completely entranced, a child peering through the window of a candy store. Then she broke her gaze abruptly, mumbled a thanks, and rushed back into the treehouse.

**X**x**X**

**_September 20th- Morning_**

_Today, I met the Queen Of Hearts. She's quite the character- somewhat quiet, but you can tell that she has an unshakeable will. Kairi, that's her name. She seems to have some sort of kinship with Sora; they appear to have lived on the same island in childhood, along with a few tagalongs that have come with her on their ragtag gummi-their names escape me. _

_Cid has repaired their ship, and I plan to lift off with them as soon as possible. First, we must run a check through the worlds; who knows what other places might have suffered the same fate as this one? The one question that runs rampant in my mind is why didn't the Heartless devour this world's heart when they came through? Although it's a skeleton of what it once was, Traverse Town is still in existence. If the Heartless took any hearts is still a mystery, as they do not leave any evidence of their malicious thefts. With the Queen and her friends to fight alongside, I have no doubt that we will be able to find our missing halves of heart. Sora is apparently mine, and myself, Tyson, is his. The Queens' other half is still unknown._

**_September 21st- Afternoon_**

_We have landed in our first world, Olympus Coliseum. The people there are friendly, and also seem to know Sora quite well, especially Hercules, the champion fighter around here. He had nothing but good things to say about him, which makes me even more eager to find this mysterious sky-eyed boy._

_The Princess is proving to be somewhat of an enigma.- who would have known how long she has had that Keyblade? I don't know the complete story behind it, except that the chain is much like the crown of the Kingdom Key. Why would she lie to us? Kairi seems to be an ethical girl, unlike what these actions have suggested. She throws me off guard, unlike anyone who I have met before. How can she shake my foundations? I have worked so hard to keep my emotions in check, so that I can be better equipped to use the Keyblades. Is this what Sora will be like? I really don't know._

_At least Leon took my side in the spying-incident. I didn't mean to hurt her, or to turn anyone against me as it seems I have done. All I can hope is that this mistake can be fixed as soon as possible._

**_September 21st- Later_**

_Thankfully, the incident was resolved with little conflict. I however am not used to making lavish apologizes, and believe my efforts fell short of what was appropriate in the situation. But it's over now._

_We have just gotten off of Wonderland- something strange happened there too, although I cannot quite put my finger on it. _

**_September 21st- Midnight_**

_Disaster- we have come to a face-to-face meeting with the Organization. We now have an ally, it seems, with one of the former members who was the victim of an unsuccessful murder attempt by the scum Axel- I know him all too well. I met another member who I am not so familiar with named Kxerrix; she appears to have a hyped control over darkness, but wields no weapon except pure, unrefined shadow. It is effective however, and quickly crippled any hope we had of capturing her then and there so she now runs free somewhere and has made the top of my Most Wanted list. _

_A horrifying discovery- Riku is not Riku, but a clone, of sorts, made by Vexen (the former member who we seem to have a shaky coalition with) before he dismissed himself from the Organization. Needless to say, the Replica is gone from our small clique and off somewhere with Kxerrix presumably. However, we have been joined by Namine, who I have met once before at Castle Oblivion on my search for Sora. She seemed troubled by something- now I know, although like always it is too late. I can hope that perhaps she can enlighten us a bit on our situation. And I have a hunch that this girl might be the other half of Kairi's heart- is this a stroke of luck, or fate? I have yet to discover, and I do not believe that anyone can tell me that._

**_September 22nd- Mid Afternoon_**

_We have now lifted off from Agrabah, having replenished our food supplies which have been dangerously low; I believe Tidus is partially responsible for this occurrence. Namine has explained much to us, and my confidence has been re-established on discovering where Sora is being held. Leon has been showing Kairi a few tricks with the Keyblade. I believe we have all had some good done by this small stop; much tension has been relieved and also a significant portion of our funds as it seems Selphie is an avid shopper._

**_September 22nd- Evening_**

_A rather puzzling development- literally. In Atlantica, we encountered the Organization once again and I can't say we escaped scot-free, as I believe Selphie and Tidus were a bit spooked since they have never had pitched battle with the Thirteenth Order._

_We have also obtained a vital piece of information, but to quote a famous leader it is "a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.". I will copy it down here for future reference. There is no doubt in my mind that if we can solve this, we will encounter some great epiphany that will aid us in our quest._

_(Memento est potestas_

_Search for the treasure buried within._

_Intangible and able to be felt_

_Vulnerable and invincible.)_

_(Cascade up to the forest_

_Forest of polished oak and maple_

_Transport to worlds unknown_

_Let the ink be your guide.)_

_(Once you've filled your pen with ink_

_Ascent while halted_

_To the place where the evils of darkness spread her wings_

_The time has come for better things.)_

_(Start your journey with these words:_

_Alpha squared.)_

**_September 23rd- Nighttime_**

_No progress on the riddle thus far, although Leon and Namine seem like a promising duo to solve it. Kairi seems downtrodden, so I have kept my distance in fear of this blasted seed of darkness interfering again with our already fragile lines of communication. I believe she is a bit unnerved by me because of my uncanny likeness of Sora. But that aside for now. _

_Tonight, we are housed in Neverland with a rather rowdy bunch, but beggars can't be choosers. They are very hospitable and were more than happy to share their abode with us for the night. Flying is glorious- I must admit that it is as good as any therapy. There's something serene about soaring above the clouds without an effort except for pleasant thoughts and a little bit of pixie dust._

Tyson finished penciling today's entry and closed the small journal, stuffing it into an oversized cargo pocket inside his two-tone jeans. He yawned and leaned back in the hammock, staring up at the lattice of woodwork and eventually drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**X**x**X**

"Anyone speak Spanish?"

"That isn't Spanish, you idiot, that's German!"

"It's not German cause it doesn't have the little dots above the letters." Tidus frowned. "It looks like Spanish to me."

"Well, it's not." Selphie squared her shoulders. "It's GERMAN. My mom's German. I should know."

"It's not German or Spanish." Leon stated. "It's Latin. Memento est potestas."

"Well, aren't you smart." Selphie crossed her arms across her chest and stuck out her bottom lip. "We'll just leave you alone then since you don't need US, obviously." She grabbed Tidus and stalked off, leaving Namine and Leon alone with the riddle.

"Finally." Leon muttered, turning his attention back to the first line of the riddle. "It is actually Latin, though. Memento is stemmed directly from the Latin word meaning memory. Today, it's something signifying a certain memory. Like a baseball would be a memento of a winning game"

"So which meaning is it?" Namine queried.

"I believe the Latin meaning, memory. The rest of the phrase is in Latin, after all."

The blonde nodded, penciling a note above the first line. "Okay, so we have Memory est Potestas. 'Est' seems like a conjunction or an article, so we can skip that for now."

"Right." Leon crossed out the three letters with dark charcoal streaks. "Potestas- what's Potestas?"

Namine leaned back in her chair and shrugged.

"Skip it. Next line." He looked at the paper. "The next three lines seem to go together."

"Yeah. The last two lines the stanza describe the second line, 'the treasure buried within.' So, that treasure is intangible yet able to be felt, vulnerable and invincible."

"The word 'felt' has two meanings that fit the context there- the fifth sense of touch, or the emotional 'feeling' of something." Leon stared at the paper, as if at any moment a clue would spring forth from the composition. "So which one?"

Namine smiled, a puzzle piece in her head sliding together. "Intangible is something that you CAN'T touch. So if you take the first meaning of 'felt' they cancel each other out, which doesn't make sense. So you have to have the second one- you can't touch it, but you can feel it. And if you can't touch something, you usually can't see it. Like the wind."

"Right!" Leon's eyes lit up, an expression rarely seen on his face. "So, it's saying that memory is intangible yet able to be felt." Then he frowned. "So, invincible and vulnerable? No double meanings there."

"I know what this means." Namine said quietly. "You can tamper with memories, but never really erase them. Never." She stared up at the ceiling. "They're like a rubber band, sort of- you can stretch it and squish it together, but it will always snap back into the original shape. The trick is forming the person's subconscious to your own version of past events. Memories change slightly over time- like you may have a memory of drinking a chocolate milkshake. But since you like chocolate better, you might have convinced yourself that you really had a chocolate one instead what really happened- you drank a strawberry instead."

"Confusing."

"That's just half of it. Even if you do convince the subconscious, there is always the risk of total recall. If you have enough 'evidence' than the other memories will be overridden and the older ones will resurface. So in essence, memories are completely invincible, even though some can meddle with them. The truth will set you free..." She trailed off, eyelids half closed in reminiscence, so many memories, so much to tell, to show... "I'm starting to get a headache. Do you mind if I take a break?"

"Sure." Leon murmured, pretending to turn back to the riddle but his attention far away. _This gets more complicated by the minute. Sora always had his memories? _Then, all of Castle Oblivion would be obsolete. So what was the point? The Organization obviously knew this- so why would they go to such lengths?

The answer came immediately. Leon sprang from his chair and ran out the door, seeking out Tyson and Kairi. _This is unbelievable. Mind-boggling._

**X**x**X**

"Tyson. Tyson, wake up."

"Mmgh..." Tyson rolled over and squinched up his eyes. "It better not be morning, cause I just fell asleep."

Leon shook his head. "No. But I thought you might want to hear this."

Wide awake now, Tyson nodded and slipped out of the hammock, following Leon out the treehouse door and quietly snapping the latch. "Okay, what's this all about?"

"You know that Sora almost lost his memories at Castle Oblivion, right?"

"Right..."

Leon crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the tree. "Well, Namine just told me that memories really can't be changed. Only warped. The truth always comes out eventually; it's an inevitable verity, unless you're sealed up inside a soundproof room for the rest of your life without any other human contact. Almost all socialization sprouts memories.. All Organization members know that."

Sora's lookalike frowned. "So why would they go to all the trouble, I mean getting Namine to change the memories, building that castle..." He stopped dead. "You don't think...?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a huge bluff, to make us think we're more vulnerable than we really are. The entire setup was a fake."

"You're not serious."

"Dead serious."

"But that would mean..." Tyson paced around, Leon's eyes following him as he watched the teen put two and two together. "So the heart- it gets some of its power from memories. And they wanted us to think that they- the Thirteenth Order- could control that."

"Right."

The Keyblade Master pounded his fist against the tree. "This is INSANE!" he yelled vehemently. "We don't even know what's a bluff and what's real!" Suddenly exhausted, he slid down until his head hung between his knees. "Everything I've put into this. All my life. And I don't even know what made a heck of a DIFFERENCE!" He quieted to a whisper. "I don't even know what's going on in my world. I haven't been back in two years. Everything, in everything, I'm always too late. I can't save them."

Sensing Tyson was now talking more to himself, Leon stood motionless. As he knew all too well with Yuffie, oftentimes one could talk onself into a logical conclusion. Anything he dared to say now would only aggravate Tyson more.

"I couldn't save my sister, either. She went headfirst..." He trailed off, mumbling into his arms. "Right into the Heartless' arms. It was all over in a second. I don't even know, maybe I've met her. Maybe...maybe I've killed her. With all the other Heartless. They, they were all people once..." He clenched his fists. "So I'm a murderer, I guess." He threw his Keyblade to the ground in disdain, completely disgusted with himself. "This blows." His head rolled back on his shoulders. "No, no I'm not. Those were hearts, hearts the Heartless fed on. I bet somewhere, the real hearts of the people are there, just waiting to be rescued. Behind the Door to the Light."

"Amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it." Leon commented, holding out a hand to the blonde. Tyson smiled and took it, hosting himself up and picking up the shimmering blade.

"I'm not going to be late this time. I have help." He grinned at Leon. "Some of the best."

The brunette nodded, the very slightest hint of a smile creeping into his features. "Yeah, and from that monologue I think you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Hey!" Tyson punched him in the arm. "C'mon, I think we're going to need at least forty-five minutes of sleep to take on Heartless."

**X**x**X**

Mwah, lots of interesting things happened in that chapter. I'm sure most of you caught that the part in italics was Tyson's journal. And I'm sorry I havn't updated in awhile; my stupid privacy service kept blocking the login pages. So I couldn't post the new one. But here it is. And you will have one more update before the middle of January, when I'll be on a hiatus in Colorado skiing. Anyways, I will get to review responses now since I'm sure you're all sick of waiting. Ring of the new year with reviews!


	11. Divide and Conquer

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but Henchmen A and B, who will come to mug you if you steal them. Mwah ha ha ha.

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"Hey, you want another donut?" -Henchman A

**X**x**X**

"Visual contact in about forty-five seconds." Donald stated, initiating the shuttle's landing program and leaning back to let it work.

Namine looked at Yuffie, whose face was creased with thought. "Hey. You okay?"

The ninja nodded. "It's just that last time we came here, everything was wrecked. We came back, and it still wasn't restored." _That's why I still can't call Squall by his real name, _Yuffie thought rebelliously but restrained herself from adding that comment. "So after about six months, it happened again. A meteor shower. So poof, we're back in Traverse Town again. I haven't seen it since." She trailed off. "Will it be restored, do you think? Or maybe not..."

"Whatever is there is there. It doesn't mean it can't be fixed." Namine said evasively, carefully steering clear of the oh-so-sensitive topic. Leon didn't miss her tone, however, and almost cracked. The blonde winced and turned back to the picture window of the cockpit.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..."

Confirmation.

Kairi inhaled sharply and clutched her head, the world suddenly spiraling and colors blending together in a melting pinwheel of pastel hues. Falling back, she stumbled against the dashboard and leaned against it, breathing heavily. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no."

The sight filling the picture window spoke for the redhead. Coal-black vines of darkness snaked up the castle's granite walls, fanning out on the terra-cotta roofs and intertwining with themselves. Banisters and spokes between stairs were latticed with crisscrosses of spiderweb-like strands of shadow. It was so pungent in some places that flares shot up from within, black fading to purple before dissolving in the air. Smoke-like mist clung to the damp air and created a perfect environment for breeding Heartless, the mist shrouding the tops of the steeples and towers.

Dozens of Heartless prowled the terraces, every species from the lowly Shadow to the parading general of the courtyard- Kurt Ziza. Tiny Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Green Requiem, and Yellow Opera dotted the air, hovering sentries with a few Angel Stars thrown in the mix. Wyverns wheeled in the air high above, cackling shrieks ringing out through the open. The rest of the sky was cluttered with Battleships and Darkballs. On the ground, others formed a wide arc around the main door, the more powerful Invisibles and Large Bodies near the entrance and the weaker Gargoyles, White Knights, Soldiers, and Pirates near the fringes. About two hundred Search Ghosts and Wizards probed every nook and cranny, single mindedly refusing to let any creature breach the impenetrable walls.

"Donald!" Tyson yelled. "Get us off of here! This is insane!"

"I can't do anything! Once the landing program has started, you can't stop it! We're going to have to land!"

"You're kidding me!"

"No joke."

Valuable seconds ticked by as the Keyblade Master's thoughts raced at Mach 5. "Okay. Land and we'll have to try and get off with as little damage as possible." His fingers flew across the keyboard. "Coordinates 223, 143, 32, 6, 253." There was a hiss of interference, then the high-pitched screech as the computer connected. "Cloud? Aerith? Cid, are you there? It's Tyson, we're in big trouble man- come on, pick up!" He was almost screaming into the mike by now. They were now about a hundred yards from breaking the cloud cover that they had.

Selphie shoved him away, then took a deep breath. "CLOOOOUUUUDDD!" The screech was at such a high decibel level it would have beckoned dogs. "YOU IDIOT, PICK UP NOW OR WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"Fifty yards!" Goofy hollered. "Forty...thirty..."

Selphie continued shrieking into the microphone as the rest of the crew's eyes were glued onto the window. There was a deceivingly quiet whoosh as they ship broke through the last of the clouds.

Hundreds of thousands of beady yellow eyes fixed on the ship. Everything was pin quiet for a moment. Then the Search Ghosts glowed red, sounding the alarm.

**X**x**X**

Aerith leaned over, watching Cid work. "How's it coming?"

He grunted. "Just connecting the communications in." He screwed in the last bolt and threw the Phillips into some dim corner with a clang and the sound of falling boards. Aerith carefully switched the tab to "ON". The sound nearly blasted the pair through the wall and out into the street.

"----SOMEBODY PICK UP! WE'RE BEING FREAKIN' SURROUNDED BY FREAKIN' HEARTLESS AND IF SOMEONE DOSEN'T PICK UP NOW THEN EXCUSE MY FREAKIN' FRENCH BUT I-"

"Selphie!" Cid shouted. "Selphie...SELPHIE! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"HELP US OH MY GOSH WE'RE GOING TO DIE WE'RE GOING TO DIE WE'RE GOING TO-"

There was a sound of someone shoving Selphie away from the mike. "Cid?"

"Tyson, kid. What in the heck was that crazy chick doing?"

You could hear her in the background, screaming over and over. "Nothing. Listen, we need backup pronto. This place is swarming with Heartless. Coordinates are 240, 314, 27, 3-"

The line went dead.

**X**x**X**

Tyson slowly tilted his chin upwards until he was staring straight into the sneering face of Marluxia. "I think that's more than enough, don't you?" With a flick of his wrist, he dislodged the long sickle blade from the dash which was now completely obliterated, long sheets of metal peeled back and curling in on themselves like an orange rind. Cid was going to have a fit. If he ever saw the ship again, that is.

"Now, are we going to make this easy, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Marluxia said patiently.

Leon sprang into action. "Scatter!" he yelled. Everyone shot out of the cockpit in different directions, a tinkling sound reverberating through the room as glass shattered.

Marluxia sighed melodramatically. "Why is it always the hard way?"

**X**x**X**

Aerith and Cid stared at the mike as it played back the cheery senders' code. "This message from Highwind #0328. To repeat this transmission, press 5. To delete this transmission, press 6. If no acknowledgment of this message is made in ten seconds, the message will replay."

Cid coughed. "Aerith, you wanna go get Cloud?"

**X**x**X**

Black silhouettes crossed the walls, the shadows of two black-hooded figures thrown around the room crazily. Several television sets were hung from the walls, security cameras pointed carefully at key points- the courtyard, High Tower, and of course the Keyblade Master. Not like he was going to do anything soon, though. For the last few weeks he had just sat. And sat. And then, sat some more. It was sorta freaky. The man on the right belched loudly.

"Hey, you want another donut?" He passed the box to Henchmen B, who took it and began rummaging around, taking a full twenty seconds to find the pastry of his choice. He took a huge bite of it, smacking his lips loudly and letting crumbs fall onto the table.

"I tell you what, this job's crap." he mumbled through the mouthful of sugary goodness, paying absolutely no attention to the monitors. "Hardly a perk and low salary. What do they think we are? I think they're just using us for grunt work."

"Once this Beyblade master is killed with the princess, we're golden. Plus, we have to work or way up. Just keep thinkin'- the higher up we move the closer we get to Kxerrix."

Henchmen A didn't bother to correct his cohort on the hideous mispronunciation of Sora's titlet, choosing instead to think of himself and the lustrous queen of darkness on a sunset cruise. "Yeah, that's sumthin' to keep you truckin', eh partner?" He grabbed another donut from the grubby cardboard package and bit into it, jelly oozing out the sides and falling onto the coarsely woven cloak.

"You know what keeps me trucking?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "Getting the satisfaction of kicking your black coated butts one at a time."

Henchman B spun around in the chair, sky blue eyes the last thing he saw before starts exploded and then curtains of inky darkness closed in.

**X**x**X**

Kairi vaulted from the top of the ship, hand stretching out to the lift above her. She felt a hard smack as her fingers hit payload, then gripped the platform with all her might as it swayed precariously. "I never could do a pull-up in gym..." she mumbled off-handedly. A Wyvern swooped down hard, screeching a battle cry. In one fluid movement, she whipped out the Keyblade and slashed downward, then the momentum behind the swing propelling her upward. She landed on the metal with a hard clang, wincing as she felt her spine bruise. "Heal." she whispered. Nothing.

"What the... heal!" Still nothing. She still had magic... "Oh no," she breathed. Marluxia had locked her spellcasting, a trick he apparently learned from Kurt Ziza. Or maybe something Kurt Ziza had learned from Marluxia. Didn't matter now. Kairi steeled her resolve and made a huge leap for the neighboring lift, legs spread like a hurdler. She cried out as a thunder spell singed her arm, leaving an angry red patch of skin it its wake. _Okay, no spells. But we still have potions._ Pawing around her pocket, she stared incredulously. Nothing, except for a few dust bunnies. _What's going on?_

"It doesn't feel very good to be left helpless, does it?" The all too familiar voice said smugly. Kairi turned to see Kxerrix hovering in the air behind her, yellow eyes glinting maliciously. "Congratulations. You made it to your final resting place." She gestured with an outstretched arm at the Heartless army that swarmed like a mass of black ants around the palisade. "Isn't it obvious? This last world- the one we had the most control over in the first place- is Heartless headquarters. And you," she laughed to herself at this, "you led them here. The one who is supposed to save the worlds from darkness will condemn all humanity to eternal shadows." She lowered her voice. "How does it feel? Knowing that you will be responsible for the deaths of thousands? Does it hurt?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

Kxerrix smirked. "That's the same thing Sora said. Ironic, isn't it?"

"No." Kairi said. "Not at all. He's here; I can sense it. We've made it. Now all we have to do is find Sora here, and we're golden. You're toasted." she spat.

The queen of darkness preened flamboyantly. "I don't think so. You're boxed in. Even if you could get Sora somehow, it wouldn't make a difference."

"You're wrong."

Kxerrix's eyes flashed dangerously. "I put it in simplest terms and you still don't understand? You are surrounded on every side by your worst enemy. You have no magic. No potions. Nothing. One critical hit and you will be in death's embrace."

Kairi stood tall, lifting her chin high. "I refuse to die." Her eyes narrowed. "I have something to fight for..." She took a battle stance on the lift. "And that's more than you'll ever have!" _I sound like a hero in a cheesy movie,_ she thought off-handedly.

"Your ignorance will be your downfall." Kxerrix growled fiercely. "Spirit is nothing in a battle. There is only one thing that matters in a battle: who wins. Good and evil are irrelevant. The ends justify the means."

"Well, I MEAN to stop you right now, and bring some JUSTICE to this world!"

"Fine." She let the darkness converge around her. "Your death will be even more sweet a taste."

**X**x**X**

In a blur of events, Namine found herself up against a slab of ice , crouched up against Wakka. She wished more than ever that she carried some sort of weapon, anything. But no. She was the damsel in distress, just like always. "This blows," she muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, man, it does." Wakka said, grunting as he hurled the Blitzball at a Heartless at about a hundred miles per hour. "We gotta get to shelter. Know anywhere?"

Namine massaged her temples, trying to break past the wall of confusion and terror around her. "The library," she said finally. "We can use bookshelves to barricade the doors."

"Okay. On three we make a dash for the lift. Ready?" She gulped and nodded. "One...two...three!"

Namine sprinted with all her strength toward the lift, that wonderful beacon of heaven and all things good, the flashing golden light of freedom. Wakka pummeled the diamond shaped call with his Blitzball. "Quick!" he yelled. They both made a flying leap toward the platform, barely making it before the magic kicked in and buzzed them upward, away from the screaming Heartless snake pit below. Namine forced herself to start breathing normally again, then noticed how slowly the lift was moving.

"The magic," she groaned. "We don't have any magic!" That would explain it; the smallest trickle of emergency power was keeping the elevator running. At this rate, it would take them fifteen minutes to get to the top. They'd be carrion by then. "This is a problem."

"Yeah, it is."

Namine crossed her legs and closed her eyes tightly. _Think, think, think! What can you do? What can you contribute, you idiot? Gah... I've got nothing. No weapon. Just this memory shuffling thing..._ that was it. Change the lead Wyvern's memory to believe they are allies- or even better, their leader- that should stall long enough to get to the top.

"Wakka," she said with an air of command. "I need to get that Wyvern over here."

He looked at her like she'd just grown an extra ear. "You want a Heartless over here?" Wakka asked incredulously.

"It's too hard to explain right now. Can you get it?"

As Wakka lured the creature to her, Namine gathered her wits about her. _Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet, tranquility. _She opened her eyes slowly and stared into the Wyvern's beady black eyes. They were devoid of any emotion except for raw, fierce determination. Black like the cloak her cousin wore, black like the Oblivion, black like so many shadows and flitting secrets of the night. She hated black. Loathed it with every fiber of her being.

She slowly put her hands on the thing's head, feeling it twitch slightly as she probed into it's memories. Recoiling in her mind, she tried to sift past all the horrific images in this thing's brain- so much death, murder, pain. She saw through a Heartless' eyes how worlds were brutally slaughtered. A child's blood splattered a toy box, the mothers' tormented, bloodcurdling shrieks echoing like the banshees of hell. A village, reduced to broken timbers, splinters of wood sticking up into the sky sadly, like fallen sentries and testifying to the brutal cruelty that had taken place. An animal screech as Heartless mercilessly ripped through their prey. A vision of lowest hell, further than any being should sink, to the depths of appalling violence, blood, fear, death. Death screamed in this thing's psyche. It reeked of death, reeked of its mildewy stench, reeked of the destruction of hearts, reeked of the crimson tears that were shed with each and every movement this creature took. And it reeked with the disregard, the absolute brash indifference of every crime it had committed against humanity.

She released the Heartless, trembling uncontrollably. "Kill it." she whispered. Without a word, Wakka sent it to oblivion. The visions of death and decay haunted Namine's mind, screaming out at her, sending shafts of pain through her skull.

"Namine? Namine?" Wakka shook her shoulders, alarm evident on his face. "Namine! Say somethin'!"

But she continued to stare vacantly out into space, her knuckles white to match the ashen skin of her face. "We wait," she rasped. "They won't come back. Not yet."

She became aware of the salty tears soaking her jumper.

**X**x**X**

"Holler Bastion is a lot different than I remember," Goofy mumbled, feeling his hand tingle as the knight's standard issue shield took yet another blow. Tyson decided to take his word for it- this world was completely new to him, and frankly he wasn't having the greatest first impression. With a pinwheeling swing, his dual Keyblades sliced through two Soldiers like putty. Donald was not faring so well. As a mage, his main attacks were magical, and the newfound lock on magic was not the best thing that could have happened to him. In light of the current situation, Donald had abandoned his more magical wand and opted for Vioetta instead, and was currently smashing in the head of an Invisible.

"Where do we go?" Tyson yelled over the din. "We don't stand much of a chance here." No Aeroga was really irritating him.

"The library," Donald huffed. "We can take some shelter there."

Unconsciously, the three grew closer until their backs were touching. Goofy laughed. "Eh, this is just like old times, a hyuck. Me n' Sora n' Donald."

Tyson grinned. "Okay. Let's do this. These losers don't stand a chance."

**X**x**X**

Leon and Yuffie raced up the palisade, both panting heavily. "Got...any ideas?" Yuffie sputtered.

"Yeah, we wait until Cloud and Cid come. Then we can get the heck of this planet."

Yuffie stared at him contemptuously. "Yeah, and wait for Heartless to rip out our hearts by the seams? We need a _plan._"

"I don't see you offering any brilliant ideas!" Leon yelled, pushing open the door to the main hall.

Yuffie's retort died in her throat as the doors swung open easily, revealing the towering monster inside. Dark purple, toughened skin contrasted to the granite walls of the main room, the thing's massive bulk cutting off the entrances to the library or the lift stop. A shining horn threw the lights across the room, polychromatic shards of light dancing about the room and playing across the two's figures. Its tusks were like an elephant's gone wrong, long serrated ivory sprouting from its mouth and curling around for a length of nearly ten feet. Leon glanced over his shoulder and cursed inwardly as a group of Heartless cut off the back entrance, but went no further than the ornate rug in the entryway. Waiting for the Behemoth to finish them off, likely.

"Were these things always so huge, or has being surrounded by other Heartless made them grow?" Yuffie whispered in awe. Immediately, the thing picked up on her voice, sightless eyes rolling back as in one fluid motion, it lunged forward and scooped her up by the tusks, stuffing a scream back down in the ninja's throat as it threw her nearly thirty feet up into the flight above at Mach 5 into the wall. She hit with a sickening crunch and slid down, her body broken and motionless as a rag doll.

"YUFFIE!" Leon yelled. With prowess only achieved by years of practice, Lionheart drew his Gunblade, took a split second aim, and shot, the fiery ball exploding from the muzzle and straight into the mad Heartless' forehead. It howled in pain, the lighting rods of agony splitting its skull as it was forced onto its knees. If the Behemoth had been concentrating on anything other than the stars exploding in its vision, it would have noticed Leon's steel toed boots slamming onto the its back, then leave as he made a giant leap toward the second floor.

His gloved hands grabbed onto the banister, his body almost flying past in a manner similar to Yuffie's. In a sliding turn, he sprinted towards her limp body, crumpled on the rug. Leon quickly conducted an impersonal physical, analyzing the various scrapes. Her cheek was bruised, and she sported a few nasty-looking scrapes along her left arm where she had hit. Then his eyes hit her torso. Leon grimaced. A long streak of crimson stretched from about an inch below her bellybutton to about three inches from her jean top, curving leftward, most likely left from the saw-toothed tusks of the Behemoth. Blood pulsed from the would, quickly soaking the hand he was propping up the ninja with.

Working fast, Leon estimated he had about thirty seconds before the monster recovered. He shrugged off his jacket, thanking fate that Yuffie was unconscious. He unclasped one of his many belts and exhaled slowly. He hated this part. He rapidly wrapped the leather around her waist, then used the belt as a fastener, notching it as tight as it would go without crushing Yuffie's thin frame. Leon felt her gasp, blood trickling from her mouth, the pain taking her breath away. He turned his face away. _Emotionless. This is not a good time, Lionheart._

The Behemoth's angry roar resounded through the hall. Carrying her bridal-style to minimize the shifting of the tourniquet, Lionheart sprinted for the closet exit- the lift stop.

**X**x**X**

Cid revved up the half-completed ship as Aerith strapped in, Cloud already in the co-pilot's seat and starting impassively at the stars above. "I'd make sure you're all buckled in tight. This isn't going to be a smooth ride."

Aerith pointed to a flashing red light. "Um... what does this mean?"

"Oh, that. You don't wanna know."

Aerith folded her arms across her chest. Cid sighed. "It means our weapons are offline."

Cloud gaped. "We have no weapons?"

"I didn't have time to install them."

"Great."

"We don't have time for this either," Aerith remarked, strapping herself in next to Cloud. "Let's go!"

Cid grinned. "That's what I like to hear." He flicked a switch; the engines started to roar as the ship's nose elevated until it was pointing straight at the midnight sky, speckled with a breathtaking dappling of stars across the sky's palette. "Next stop, Hollow Bastion!"

**X**x**X**

(Please excuse any poor grammar/spelling/any other errors as my privacy blocker is not letting me view this chapter in the Edit box.)

Well, I leave for Colorado tomorrow (Thursday!). I told you I'd get in an update before that. Anyways, we're in a huge rush right now at home; review replies will not be happening this chapter. Sorry! I will write a lot on the train, even more so because updating has evaporated every single chapter I've had written ahead except half of twelve. Yeesh. And one more thing: PLEASE DO NOT POST ANY SPOILERS IN YOUR REVIEWS. I am aware that Khinsider has posted the beginning and ending videos, but I DO NOT want any spoilers.

That said, I'd like to welcome a new staff member to my newly named C2, Oathkeepers. It's a SK paradise, even more so now with Tsuki Nezumi's fifty plus stories added. No excessive swearing or ratings above T. (Coughs and finishes advertising her C2)

Well, that purple button's still as shiny as ever. Do me a favor and click it. Love you all!

Akiko


	12. Getting Nowhere Fast

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus.

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be much more about waffles and penguins and less Disney. But I don't. (I mumble an apology to the Ebil Tuxedo Penguins of d00m)

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"I do not care about any one of your pitiful lives. You may die. It means nothing, _nothing_ to me." -Vexen

**X**x**X**

Wakka heaved a bookcase over the wooden door of the library, perspiration soaking his body. He mumbled something under his breath about how Heartless were almost as annoying as a certain brunette, then closed his eyes and shoved against the oaken case as hard as he could. "C-come on...you stupid thing..."

Namine just stood, her eyes glazed over as she stared nothing particular, unmoving, unblinking. Tears streaked her face, but no more came- she had no more left to give. The blonde stayed silent.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"LET US IN!" a voice shrieked.

"Give me one good freakin' reason!" Wakka shouted back, leaning against the volumes of books.

"LET US IN OR TYSON IS GONNA CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Oh, sorry Donald."

Mumbling strained through the door. "Wakka? Is Kairi in there?"

"Nuh uh, man. I thought she was with you."

Tyson cursed audibly, kicking the door. "Why must the Queen be such a..." He decided not to voice the rest of the sentence.

Staring at the bookcase, Wakka sighed and started to push the case the opposite way. It almost broke his heart to see all of the sweat go to waste. Finally, the path was clear. He threw open the door as the three tumbled in, Tyson on the bottom, then Donald sandwiched between Goofy and the Keyblade Master. "Gettoff meeeee!"

"Chillax, we're moving."

"Glad to see we're all doing so well," an all-too-familiar voice said sarcastically. Vexen diffused through the floor, a large ice shield showing a few pockmarks and scratches where a Heartless' claws had been. In a flash, Tyson had him pinned against the wall, holding his black coat by the lapels.

"You're a liar. You lured us here." he growled. "Give me one good reason not to kill you."

Vexen's face creased into a frown. With a flick of his wrist, he bent Tyson's arm behind his own back with a sickening crack, driving him to the floor. "Are you _mad_?" he snarled. "Why would I want to get into a full-frontal attack with the Heartless?" Tyson's face was beaded with sweat as his arm was pushed further and further into a position it wasn't supposed to be pushed, but he refused to utter a peep. "Let me make one thing very clear," he said, releasing his wrist. Tyson rose, bent halfway down as he grasped his arm, panting slightly as he eyed Vexen coldly. "I do not care about any one of your pitiful lives. You may die. It means nothing, _nothing_ to me. I am here for one reason and for one reason alone. I am here to make sure Axel dies a violent, painful death, writhing on the floor beneath me while he breathes his last breath." His eyes glittered, hot hate sparking from every fiber of his being. "And I will take down anyone who tries to stop me."

The room was silent as everyone stared, absolutely amazed by this display. Finally, Donald strode up right to him. "You're _heartless._" he declared.

Vexen shrugged. "Call it whatever you wish. But I warn you- anyone who stands between me and that bloodsucking louse will be destroyed. Do we understand each other?"

There was another pause. "I know your demands, Vexen." Tyson said softly, "but I will never understand you."

"Fine." He turned and noticed for the first time Namine. She sat on the floor, rocking back and forth slowly, humming what seemed to be a random melody. "What has happened here?"

"If you care," Wakka said drily, "she tried to look into a Heartless' memories."

Vexen stared. "She attempted to _what?_"

"You heard me."

"Don't get cheeky with me boy, I will only caution you once." He leaned over and stared at the blonde, who returned his gaze with a dead-fish look, staring straight through him at some vision only she could see. "She's in shock," he stated, rising. "The Heartless' violence was so appalling to her that her brain ordered shutdown, to speak in slang terms. I believe she will come out of her torpor in approximately twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" Tyson nearly exploded. "You're kidding!" He kicked the leg of an oak table.

"Do you really think I joke?"

The Dual Wielder let out a long breath, his eyes shut. "Think. Think. Think." He stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Number One priority is to stay alive here. The library seems to be a haven for now. We are missing Selphie, Tidus, Kairi, Yuffie, and Leon. Second priority is to find them and bring them here. Third priority is the riddle." He took the piece of paper out of his pocket. "Namine and Leon are the only ones who understand this at the moment. Leon isn't here. Namine is a bit tied up at the moment. So that's on hold." He smoothed out the paper, then set it on a book-laden desk. "Fourth priority is to establish contact with Cid, Aerith, and Cloud. If my message came through, we should have help arriving. But they have no idea what they are coming into, other than it is bad."

Vexen nodded. "We should have one person hidden on the left side of the Rising Falls. That's where they'll dock."

"You seem awfully caring now," Donald spat.

"It's elementary. Axel will not be able to call for help if the help is already occupied by your party."

"How convenient."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Push me one step further and I'll-"

"You'll what, big bad Organization member? Gonna hit us with a slab of frozen water?"

"STOP IT!" The room fell into a stunned silence. Goofy crossed his arms and locked eyes with each and every one of them, his gaze panning around the room. "This isn't helpin' at all. If we're gonna to do somethin', we'd better do it, and now." Wakka was the first one to nod in agreement.

"He's right. Sitting here and pointing fingers isn't going to do anything. We're here to act." He hefted his Blitzball. "I'll keep watch for Aerith and co. on the Falls."

"Right," Tyson said. "Vexen, will you-" he paused, "..._could_ you see if you could get Namine back in action again? We need this riddle solved, and now. It might be the key to our survival."

Donald summoned Vioetta. "Me n' Goofy will board up the windows and the doors."

"Okay, let's go!"

**X**x**X**

A shrill shriek pierced the air. Selphie fell onto the ice hard, feeling a loud crack as something shattered- she wasn't sure if it was her or the ice. Her feet slid on the ice crazily as she tried to push herself to her feet, fans slipping in sweat-covered hands. She mumbled something inaudible and slashed blindly at the overwhelming darkness around her. _I'm gonna die. _Selphie's train of sanity was derailing, and she felt sorry for the passengers. A roaring filled her ears and she tasted blood on her lip. Then, a voice cut through the fog. "Great. I'm probably in a coma. Cause now I'm hearing voices!" It replied with another inaudible message. In a rage, Selphie belted a scream back at it. "ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FREAKIN' DEATH HEARTLESS? OR MAYBE THE GRIM REAPER OR SOMETHING! I'VE ABOUT HAD IT-"

"Selphie!" The voice, now clearly a boy's, strained through the melee. "Look up!"

She obliged and saw what was a vision of heaven. Tidus was balanced on an overhanging balcony, waving frantically. "Come on! It's a way out! Go around the back. I'll clear the way for you!"

Selphie stared in shock, her mouth falling open comically. "Y-you're... I'm..." Then, finally giving into the fatigue, her knees buckled and she crumpled to the ground in a full-blown swoon. Tidus cursed, and jumped down, hosting her limp form over his shoulder and hacking his way through the wall of skittering, hissing darkness. _Girls are such drama queens._

**X**x**X**

Aeirth's fingers dug into the upholstery as the ship careened through the stars. "Cid...could you slow down a little bit?"

"No good. We'll be roadkill for these Heartless." A light started flashing, although you could hardly tell among the wailing sirens or the other blinking red buttons. "We're gettin' real close!" Cid yelled. "Get ready, 'cause this ain't gonna be a smooth landin'!"

"So we've gathered." Cloud mumbled.

The ship lurched suddenly as they scraped a meteor, or a Heartless ship. Cid wasn't exactly sure.

Alarms wailed and red lights washed the cockpit in an eerie crimson filter. Sparks shot from the dash, spraying Cid's arm as he let out an unprintable profanity and slapped it as hard as he could, then gave up the cause and braced himself. The noise grew to a crescendo. Screaming sirens, the acid taste of smoke, lights blending and melting into each other. Through the corner of her eye, Aerith saw Cloud's leather harness snap and Cloud himself thrown forward violently and the breath was driven from his lungs. Her arm snaked out and snatched his red collar in a vicelike grip.

"Get ready!" Cid's voice strained through the hellish compartment. "We're coming in!"

There was a high, keening screech and the sound of metal hitting concrete. More sparks danced along the portholes in a merry jig as the ship slid halfway onto its side, balancing precariously on starboard until it crashed right-side up onto the platform. The party stood still for a moment. The lights flickered on, off, on, before the power gave its last and the electricity fizzled out, a sad alarm being the last to go with an off-pitch moan. Aerith released Cloud's scarf.

"Uh oh." Comically, three pairs of eyes followed a lone Yellow Opera as it peered through the window, spotting the group who were wearing the expressions of a deer caught in headlights. Then, it buzzed loudly. Sounding the alarm.

**X**x**X**

Wakka slid down the banister expertly, dodging the masses of Heartless that flocked towards him like ants to a picnic. His heart pounded as he watched the small gummi slide to a halt. The thought of reinforcements was painfully tantalizing. Then, he watched that accursed Opera start hissing madly, barely able to contain its excitement as it bobbed in the air frantically and sent its little black cap spinning. Charging through the ranks of Heartless, he threw his Blitzball with such force that it shattered the portside window, glass shards flying everywhere. A blonde man leaped out, brandishing a gargantuan sword, ropes entwined around the blade. He crouched, eyes flickering here and there as his two companions crawled through the window, a middle-aged man with his hair spiked up, and a fragile-looking woman with a long braid weaving its way down her back. Wakka waved frantically.

"Yo, man! Are you Cid?" he yelled, kicking out at a Heartless. "Cloud? Aerith?"

"Hey, kid. Cid speaking." He chewed the toothpick in his mouth, then spat it out onto the head of the nearest Heartless, who hissed madly but dared not advance on his aggressive companion with the huge sword. "You know Sora?"

"Grew up with the little punk."

"Little punk is right. You seen the stuff he's done to my gummi?"

"I hate to interrupt this conversation," Cloud said, not really sounding sorry at all, "but we have a problem."

'The Problem' showed itself in less than ten seconds. 'The Problem' was big, shiny, and yellow. 'The Problem' was coming toward them in big, clanking, pounding steps. 'The Problem' had huge scimitar-like blades sprouting from its body. 'The Problem' was none other than Kurt Ziza.

"Crap," Wakka mumbled. He felt the Heartless' cruel smirks burning holes in his skin. "Okay, all of you, everyone's in da library. Dere's no Heartless there, for the moment. Ready to run?"

Wordlessly, they all nodded. "Ready…go!"

**X**x**X**

_Falling...falling into darkness._

_Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed._

Namine choked. Ansem's yellow eyes stared straight at her. The breath froze in her throat and she fell to her knees. Her consciousness knew it: the dimension her scarred mind had created, the one she lived in now, a world completely devoid of light. It was what she was living in now.

But her consciousness had drifted away long ago.

_What's happening to me?_

Namine felt her breath coming in ragged gasps. Ansem continued to stare, his voice echoing through the room without him speaking. "Look as hard as you are able. You will not find even the smallest glimmer of light."

Dark tendrils snaked along the fringes of her vision. Whirling around, Namine clawed at the air frantically. "No! No! I won't, I can't...you..." Her sentence trailed off as the thoughts in her head blurred together into a mesh of screaming, whirling chaos.

"Don't resist, little girl. Did you think you were strong? Did you think you could assist a hopeless cause?" Namine's pupils dilated until they were mere black dots. She could _feel _the darkness taking hold of her heart. "You are a mere speck, less than a speck. You have no hope. Don't make it painful."

Namine opened her mouth, but no sound came. She put a hand to her chest and felt tears soaking her skin. Everything, devoured by the darkness...it was filling every crevice of her body, her soul, her heart. It filled the cavity, and she could feel herself drowning in it, drowning in the screeching black shadows, drowning in her own weakness, drowning in the golden yellow eyes of the man before her in the abyss.

Then, warmth.

The darkness faded and she became aware of the slight aroma of salty ocean air. Opening her eyes, she found herself in Riku's warm embrace. He pulled back and started straight at her, cerulean eyes casting a spell over the helpless girl in his arms. She stared, finding herself lost completely in the sea of his eyes.

"Don't give up," he said gently, a hand on her face. "No matter what happens, I'm always with you. There's always a light, even in the darkest of nights."

Then, everything vanished.

**X**x**X**

"Namine?"

"Helloooo..."

She opened her eyes to Wakka waving his hand in front of her face. Jerking up far too quickly, Namine almost tipped over the chair she had been sitting. Grasping her head in her hands, she tried to sort out the past events.

Tyson knelt in front of her, brushing hair out of her face. "Namine, what happened? You weren't there for the longest time, Vexen said you were in shock, Sora--" He stopped as Namine shook her head slowly.

"I wasn't in shock. I don't know where I was."

Motioning to Tyson, Cloud pulled the flummoxed Keyblade Wielder aside. "Give her a few moments. I believe she's been to a place not many of us would wish to journey."

Nodding slowly, Tyson sank down into a chair and stared at the piece of paper before him. The first stanza was solved, three remained. They taunted him mercilessly. Angrily, he picked up a pencil and was prepared to stab multiple holes in the stupid paper before he remembered exactly what he was doing. Sighing, he half-heartedly threw the pencil back in its little pot, not bothering to retrieve it when it missed the rim and went rolling off the desk and onto the floor. He buried his face in his arms and closed his eyes momentarily, letting waves of fatigue wash over him. _Sora, where are you? Are you tired now too? And Kairi, Leon, Yuffie..._ He glanced over at Tidus, who was sprawled out on a chair and the passed-out Selphie on the one next to him._ We're a bunch of stinkin' kids. Teenagers who are supposed to save the world. Wait, strike that. Worlds._ He blew out a long breath. He needed no miracle, no angel to come down and smite the wicked. He needed a nap. But like many things, such as large amounts of money or a bowl of chocolate ice cream, that was something he could not have at the moment and most likely not have in the near future.

He panned his gaze until he reached Namine's crouched figure on the leather armchair, her eyes tired and knees pulled up to her chest protectively. A pang of sorrow lanced into his heart as he looked at her: haunted. And what of Cloud, Cid, Aerith? Would any of them leave this place the same as they found it?

The cynical side of him answered that rhetorical question.

**X**x**X**

Grunting, Leon pulled Yuffie next to him and propped her up the crumbled rock. Taking a position next to her, he aimed and fired at the Heartless approaching their hiding spot on the Great Crest.

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

He heard a soft moan and turned. Yuffie stirred slightly, her eyes flickering open as she clutched her stomach. Coughing, a trickle of blood trickled out from the corner of her lip. "Don't move. You might open up the cut." Leon said.

Nodding, she leaned back slowly and winced, screwing up her eyes tightly and her fists balled so tightly her knuckles were white. "What happened?" she croaked.

Turning away, Leon grimaced not in physical pain, but emotional. "The Beamoth blind-sided you," he said, straining to keep the flat monotone in his voice, "and gave you that." He motioned to the makeshift tourniquet, the leather stained with a dark crimson blot. Yuffie felt her head swim as she looked down and wobbled unsteadily, then put out a hand and caught herself.

"I'm sorry," she said in a raspy whisper, so faint Leon barely heard. "I was stupid. And now we're going to die because of it." She bit her lip and hugged her arms to her chest, closing her eyes tightly. Then, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Leon gazing into her eyes reassuringly.

"I said that I wouldn't have people talking about me in the past tense. And I don't plan to change that anytime soon."

As quickly as it had come, the moment was gone. Leon turned back to the Heartless swarming their location, fiery blasts erupting again and again from the muzzle of the Gunblade. His mouth was set in a line, grim determination in his eyes. But there was a sadness, a tinge of sorrow in his eyes that hadn't been in Squall Lionheart's. Leaning back against the stone again, she ran her finger along the serrated blade of a throwing star absentmindedly and wondered if it would ever leave.

**X**x**X**

I just finished this chapter today- please forgive me for the extra-long peroid of...uh... non-updating. Geh. Okay, reviewer responses will be done as soon as possible, but I will from now on only reply to the reviews asking specific questions of me or new reviewers that have just started reading. I'm not trying to distriminate: I rejoice every time I see bot fanfiction in my inbox. But I have an extremely busy schedule, including school, swim team, dance and colorguard tryouts, and my brother's basketball games. Once again, I will try to get as many of you in as possible. I luff you all.

The next chapter will be the last, and super-long- about twice as long as a normal chapter (because there is no good way to break it up). The climax, and wonderful, wonderful FLUFF abounding! (At least three parings). This story will finish on February 6th if I have anything to say about it, but if it is a bit late I am sorry for reasons I already listed above. Heh.

Push that wonderful purple button and make me happy! Can we top 90 reviews for this story? Please?

Akiko


	13. So Very Wrong

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SoraXKairi Some: Squiffie and SelphieXTidus.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the quote on darkness Vexen uses. Clive Barker owns that. (It was published in the book Abarat). But it is a mondo cool quote.

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"I'm surprised you know a word that big. What, it's like, five syllables!" -Kairi

**INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT THINGIE:**

In the later part of this chapter, we'll switch between Leon and Yuffie's mindsets. When Yuffie is thinking, it will be in normal text and when Leon speaks, the text will be in (parentheses). When both share the same thought, it will be in **bold**. As you know, italics are when anyone is thinking. Got it? Gooooood.

**X**x**X**

Sora felt the slamming of his black-shoed feet hitting the ground, over and over. The impact sent a jarring twang up his legs and through his torso, all the way up to his pounding head. Flailing about, he felt a Heartless' claws sink into his right calf. Yelping in pain, he dealt it a sharp cuff on its black little head. Sora felt it let go and slide to the floor. Weapon. He had to find a weapon.

Whirling around, he scanned the room. Nothing. Just a stone hallway, the one he had fought Maleficent in months ago. The memory was blurred with time, fuzzy around the edges. The one thing that would never leave him was the crazed look in her eyes, right when Riku- or should he say, Ansem- had stabbed her in the heart. The witch's eyes had sparked for a moment, then gained a somewhat animal glint, something of primordial roots, when survival of the fittest was the norm. Right before she had given up her heart to the darkness and morphed into the dragon. He shuddered. Never, ever would he forget that look. Not if he lived a century.

_Speaking of living, _his inner voice said sarcastically, _if you plan to do it much longer, you better find something to fight with._

Too bad he didn't have that wooden sword now._ Who'd have thought a little piece of moldy driftwood could come in so handy? _Jumping like a hurdler, he leapt over a hissing Soldier Heartless nimbly and pushed through the doors into the Entrance Hall. It was curiously quiet. Stopping short, he panned his gaze through the room. Ripped rugs. Broken vases. The fountain's water, instead of the usual gushing waterfall, came out in sporadic spurts like a dying animal's last breaths. Something clogged the pipe. Examining it closer, Sora found it was a huge, four-pointed ninja star, looking to have been thrown as if the user didn't know who or what they were aiming for. Or if they were aiming at all.

But it was a weapon nonetheless. Bracing himself against the ledge of the fountain, Sora carefully grasped the serrated edges and pulled hard, feeling his muscles strain. Finally, with a showering of stone, it let go and sent Sora tumbling to the floor comically, and falling into the mass of Heartless that had finally broken through the door, not so comically.

If the Great Ninja Yuffie would have been witnessing the event, she would have probably wrung Sora's neck on the spot. Slashing blindly, he held the weapon the only way he knew how: like a sword. The effect was crude at best, but crude would do for now. Forcing his way out of the ranks, he bulled through the skittering shadows and almost slipped on a pool of something wet. It wasn't until he was out on the pavilion that he looked down at his shoes and saw the crimson stain of blood.

**X**x**X**

Dull thumps and hissing were heard on the other side of the door. Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Tyson, Tidus, Cid, Vexen, and Wakka braced themselves against it, but even their combined efforts weren't going to hold much longer against the hundreds of Heartless slamming against the already-splintering oak.

"Namine..." Tyson grunted, "...any luck with...the riddle?"

Namine bit her lip frantically. "I don't know! I can't figure it out, where we're supposed to go! The forest of polished oak and maple is obviously here, the bookshelves and such. But... I don't know what it means, 'ascent while halted'..." She buried her face in her arms. "Maybe Leon would know," she said, her voice muffled.

"Well, Leon isn't here right now." Tyson said. Then, taking on a gentler tone, he spoke comfortingly. "Just take your time. We have all the time-" there was a loud crash as a Large Body threw itself at the door- "all the time in the world."

Despite the fact that his statement was an obvious lie, Namine smiled. Aerith ran out from a bookshelf, hands empty as a vacationing family's gas tank. "I couldn't find anything on Heartless, none of Ansem's reports, absolutely nothing. Not even a page from Cricket's journal."

Namine sighed. "The Organization must have burned them all; Axel probably. You know how much he loves fire." She pushed the paper in front of Aerith. "Do you have any idea what 'ascent while halted' means?"

She scrutinized the paper for what seemed an agonizingly long time, eyes flickering over and making mental calculations. "Ascent while halted...in other words, move while not moving yourself. No running, walking, et cetera. What other forms of transportation are there?"

"How 'bout a tricycle?" Tidus suggested.

Everyone stared.

He snorted. " Don't you know a good joke when you hear one? Sheesh, you're all so serious."

"I wonder why," Donald mumbled, shoving a Heartless claw back through the door. "Sephiroth teleported."

"Teleportation? Sounds difficult."

"No duh, genius."

"No need to be rude."

_Slap._

"Owww..."

"What about a plane?" Wakka asked, watching his feet slide as the door bulged inward. He braced himself against the edge of the wall and pushed back.

Namine shook her head. "I think we're going the wrong way with this."

Aerith abruptly rose from her seat and pushed a ruby-red button on the wall. A shelf slid back to reveal a black hole, presumably leading to another chamber. "The lifts." she said quietly. "We've got to head up. To the place where the evils of darkness spreads its wings."

"Gawrsh!" Goofy smacked his hand against his forehead. "Y'know, the answer has been starin' us all in the face the whole time!"

As if it was reminding them of its presence, the door gave a loud moan and a low _cccrrraaaaaaaaack_.

"Run!" Tyson yelled. Simultaneously, the party left its post and sprinted into the maze of platforms and beams. Heartless poured in through the door.

**X**x**X**

"Weak...pathetic...little...wretch!" Kxerrix accented each word with a brutal jistitsu kick. Kairi tumbled to the ground, her breath ragged in her throat. She felt blood trickle down her lip, running down her neck and staining her white blouse. Was this what Sora felt like? Dying? Taking a defensive stance, Kairi crouched behind a railing while the queen of darkness ranted on. Her words stung like a driving rain.

"Did you honestly think that in a matter of days, you could learn enough about combat do defeat an Organization monarch?" she spat. "Swordsaint? You can't even hold a blade properly."

Kairi's breath roared in her ears and she closed her eyes tightly. _She's wrong, _she told herself desperately. _She has to be wrong. Has to be._

"Your cause has failed. _You _have _failed_."

"No!" Kairi yelled, her voice cracking with exhaustion and frustration. "I can't. I won't!"

Kxerrix looked at her with an unimaginable amount of contempt. "You already have." Making no advances, she stayed in a low hover in the air. Her hair was blown gently by the wind, but her eyes immediately nullified any softness that may have been found on her face. They were as hard as flint, golden flint whose desire to kill was reflected in them as clearly as if someone had written it there. "Give it to me."

"Give what to you?" Kairi said, disparagement dripping from her voice.

"Don't be foolish. The Keyblade. Now."

"_Like... heck_."

Kxerrix's expression didn't change with this response. She merely sighed. "Now I'm going to have to hurt you more. Just make it easier for both of us. I can make your death instantaneous."

"I'm surprised you know a word that big," Kairi said sarcastically. "What, it's like five syllables!"

Kxerrix rolled her eyes and sighed again. "I suppose I can't expect much more from you. How old? Fifteen?" Pausing, she found her train of thought again and held out her hand wordlessly. In reply, Kairi took her stance and held out the blade aggressively.

She brushed her blonde hair out of her face nonchalantly. "Excuse the cliché, but you haven't seen anything yet." With a flick of her wrist, she enveloped herself in a cloak of darkness and before Kairi could blink, vanished into thin air. Flabbergasted, she lowered her blade and blinked.

"What..." Gasping suddenly, she fell to her knees as the darkness lanced through her with all the sharpness of a knife. The Keyblade clattered across the sandstone overhang and spun to a stop about fifteen feet away. "NO!" she screamed, stretching out her hand as if it could reach the fallen sword as Kxerrix materialized to the spot, simpering maliciously as she bent to pick up the blade. Time froze.

Kairi closed her eyes tightly and found her center, the center of her heart. With a shout, she closed her fist around air. "DISMISS!"

Right before Kxerrix's fingers touched the polished silver, it disappeared in a fireworks show of stars and shards of light. Turning sharply, she narrowed her eyes at the Queen of Hearts. "Congratulations. You've learned a new trick. But how do you plan to fight without a _weapon_?"

Grimacing, Kairi realized she was right. There was no way that she could take out the blade again: if she was beaten, it would be free game for any Organization member present. Like Kxerrix. She felt her hope slipping away, sliding down into a dark hole, fading as it gradually seeped out of her consciousness and into the shadows.

"_So listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. You heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."_

"_Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will become one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"_

Kairi murmured the phrase softly, unconsciously. "I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power."

Kxerrix frowned scornfully. "Your **friends**? Friends betray you. They don't care, Kairi. Or are you still to naive to see?"

Her words didn't connect this time. Kairi felt the light in her heart blossoming, like a flower opening after a gentle April shower. She smiled faintly and extended her hands, and she saw the light gather there, whispering words that she couldn't understand but took comfort in nonetheless. And she felt it there: a power that was now evident. A power that had been there all along.

The blonde woman shook her head. "Don't try. You haven't a chance."

"No." Kairi said softly, then louder. "_No_." She pushed herself up, then advanced with newfound energy. "We've always had it, haven't we? But you took it away from us. The light. You tried to erase it from our minds. Play with us. Make is think we are weaker than we really are." She was hovering in the air as the light laughed with joy, swirling around her and abiding her wishes playfully. "The heart is more powerful than any of us could ever imagine."

"You can play your trump," she growled, "but you'll still end up flat broke, Kairi. Stop while you can."

Words weren't necessary. The determination in Kairi's eyes spoke for itself.

**X**x**X**

Tidus shoved Selphie onto the lift and jumped on at the last second as it began its slow journey downward. Looking around, he found that the barriers that normally separated the stops were gone. The emergency power didn't keep them online, it seemed.

"This could work to our advantage," Cloud murmured, sweeping his eyes around. "Aerith... do you know where the 'place where the evils of darkness spreads its wings' is?"

The mage shook her head soberly. Goofy snapped his fingers. You could almost see the lightbulb go off. "Donald, didn't we fight that there dragon here? Malefi-who?"

"Maleficent?"

"That's her! Gawrsh, it seems like forever ago..." He got back onto his train of thought. "But she had wings..."

"Wings!" Donald exclaimed, his feathers ruffled in excitement. "We got there through a portal in the Castle Chapel."

"Then that's where we're headed." Tyson stated. Suddenly, a flurry of black knocked him off his feet. In slow motion, he felt one foot slip off the lift, then the other. His hand stretched out as if to grab an invisible rail, but grasped air. With a loud yell, he smacked onto one of the outlying platforms. He moaned and rolled over to catch the group disappearing just over the crest of the wall. "Go on!" he shouted hoarsely. "I'll meet you guys there!"

"I'll?"

Spinning around, he saw Vexen dusting off his cloak casually. "And before you ask, it was my mistake to push you off. I thought it better that then let the Wyvern sink its claws into your back."

Sighing, Tyson ran his fingers through his hair. "Guess we're stuck together then. Any idea how to get to the Chapel?"

He shrugged his shoulders. _Even his shrug looks stuffy and regal_, Tyson thought ruefully. "Well, I guess we head up until we get there."

"Process of elimination." Vexen said drily. "We are _indubitably _brilliant."

"You have a better idea?"

Pointing to the swarm of Heartless around him, the black-cloaked man spoke in a deadpan. "Ask for directions."

**X**x**X**

Cloud ran a hand over his face and sighed. Aerith put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll make it there."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he said. Wordlessly, Aerith averted her eyes and stared at the floor. _Leon and Yuffie..._

"We'll all make it out of here." she said firmly. "I know we can."

"We can hope," he answered. Turning his energies somewhere else, Cloud craned back his head and judged the distance until they reached the top. "Something doesn't seem right. The Heartless should be getting _thicker_ as we get closer to where Sora's being held. But they seem to be thinning out, see?"

Donald nodded thoughtfully. "What if it's a bluff? There could be an Organization member waiting for us up there too." _Like Axel,_ he added silently.

"All this double talk is making my brain hurt," Tidus moaned, crossing his eyes and spinning on one foot woozily. "I say we just kill everything that moves."

Selphie snorted. "If you led this mission, we'd all be dead right now."

"Truer words were never spoken, man." Wakka muttered, twirling his Blitzball on one finger anxiously. "Should we spilt up? Maybe we could find him quicker that way..."

"No way," Namine said. "Sq- I mean, Leon- and Yuffie got split up from us, and who knows what happened with them now?"

Everyone was silent as they took in this information and processed the fact that Vexen and Tyson were now in the same boat as the unfortunate pair. "Okay, we don't. So... what do we do?"

Cloud folded his arms. "Well, Tyson said he'd meet us at the Chapel. I suppose we go there and then plot out our path from there."

Tidus smirked. "See? You did all that talk and decided to do exactly what we were _planning_ to do in the first place. Shows that talk is useless."

"Than why don't you don't ever shut up?" Tidus glared at Cid who just smirked at him in reply. Selphie happily got into the act.

"Hey, Tidus. You know why talk is cheap?"

"Do I want to?"

"Because the supply exceeds the demand."

On cue, everyone rolled their eyes.

**X**x**X**

Vexen felt the vibrations of the blow reverberate up his arm and snake through his body. Grunting, he took a stance by the crouching figure of Tyson. His face was unusually pale and the slab of ice Vexen had provided lay in shards around him. Yanking the boy up roughly, Vexen narrowed his eyes at all the Heartless surrounding him. "They concentrate there," he said, pointing to the lower lift. "Get going, if you want to live!"

Staggering, Tyson shook blonde hair out of his face, the sweat making it stick. A Shadow crept up behind him and before Vexen could shout a warning, sliced him in the back. Yelling, he fell again. Seeing no other choice, he hoisted Tyson up on his shoulders and leaped for the lift. His feet wobbled unsteadily, then balanced out. Vexen leaned against the center of the lift and plopped Tyson on the floor none too gently.

The blonde buried his face in his hands, not from sadness or anger but exhaustion. No Keyblades. The combined lock of magic and the seed of darkness had left him powerless. Blood dripped onto the lift with soft _plinks_. "We... we have to find him."

Taking advantage of the break from Heartless, Vexen ripped the hem off his black cloak and bandaged a particularly nasty cut on Tyson's forehead. "What makes you think he can use his Keyblades? More likely than not, he's useless, too."

The Dual Weider stared at Vexen- but not for the sarcastic, yet true, remark. Had he just... his mind struggled to link the two vinegar-and-water concepts. Vexen had just _bandaged_ him. His sworn enemy.

Or was he?

Shaking the thought from his head, Tyson leaned back to steady himself and cursed, the tension getting the better of him. "This is stupid. There's no way we can win. It's you and me against the freakin' Heartless army, and I don't even have a _weapon_."

Vexen crossed his arms. "That's not why we'll fail."

Irritated, Tyson threw his arms up in the air. "Okay then. Why will we? Will it be because magical fairies decide that they don't like us for some insane reason and poof us into a vat of lava? Or because a psychotic telephone operator will come and snipe us? Or maybe an axe killer!"

"You can't win because you don't know what you're fighting for." Vexen stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you talking about? I fight for the light!"

He frowned. "How can you fight for something you don't even understand?"

Tyson narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Okay. Why don't you use that big brain of yours and explain it to me?" Vexen stared at him, his gaze seeming to pierce his walls and peer into his very soul.

"Darkness has always had its part to play. Without it, how would we know when we walked in the light? It's only when its ambitions become too grandiose that it must be opposed, disciplined, sometimes- if necessary- brought down for a time. Then it will rise again, as it must." He paused, letting the words sink in. "You say you represent the light, but you don't even scrape the surface of its secrets."

Tyson's guard was completely knocked down and the power of speech seemed to have deserted him. He stared, as if in disbelief that such words could be spoken and have such a profound impact on every aspect of what he had been living for. "What... what are you talking about?"

"You cannot have true light unless you have darkness. It's like yin and yang- take out one and you destroy the pattern. So by seeking to eliminate all darkness, you are destroying the very thing you fight for, Tyson." His eyes seemed to have been cranked up several notches and were burning the boy's skin, burrowing under and taking root in his subconscious. "Every time you swing those Keyblades, you metaphorically dent the door to the light. You have nothing to fight for. Nothing to protect. It is natural order, light and darkness. Stopping it is like trying to stop the sun from setting. Even if you succeed, _no one _would win." He stopped again, but not to collect his thoughts. It seemed as if every word had been spoken as if rehearsed, every word coming through from the soul without any hesitation or pause for thought. "You can win, if you learn what you're fighting for."

"What?" Tyson heard his own voice as if he was standing far away and listening to someone else, desperate and hoarse. "What am I fighting for? How do I find out?"

Vexen finally averted his eyes from the Dual Wielder and gazed into space absently. "I cannot tell you that."

**X**x**X**

Leon couldn't recall any sounds except hissing and scratching. It was his life; every second was filled with the eerie droning of the darkness' minions. Had there ever been anything else? All the other events seemed to pale and fade, as if he were looking at a blurred photograph. The routine click and fire of the Gunblade became a rhythm, like the beating of his heart. Automatic. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he realized how exhausted he was. The lactic acid was built up in every muscle in his tired body, screaming at him for a standstill, as if he could snap his fingers and stop time. How wonderful that would be, to stop time. But he wasn't a mage, far from it. He was a swordsman. A near-dead one, with a wounded ninja at his side and a Heartless army on his north, south, west, and soon, east flanks. _What do I do?_ His thoughts, clouded through a fog of debilitation and near-panic, swirled in a very un-Leonlike way. _What now? I can't do this, especially not with Yuffie. It's too much, too fast. _

Yuffie grasped her side, sweat trickling down her face. Her bandanna had already taken its limit and was now just a wet rag on her forehead. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ She felt as if she was a little four-year-old again, reverting back to when Cid had rescued them from a collapsing Hollow Bastion. _"No, no, no! I wanna go back! I don't like this! Take me back! I don't like it here, **I don't like it!"**_She realized at the same moment Leon did that this time, Cid wasn't here to save them. Years go by, and yet they end up in the same boat.Cruel irony. Their eyes met and Yuffie saw, that in his own way, Leon was as desperate as she was. It reflected there, clear to her.

"What do we do?" she asked in a raspy voice, hands still at her side and clutching the bloodstained jacket. "We can't stay here. We'll die."

Leon pressed his lips together tightly and tried to think. "I... don't know. Where will they be?" He didn't have to say who 'they' were.

"I don't know. Let's try the Grand Hall. They Keyhole is there, anyways."

"Right." Shifting his gaze, he sheathed the Gunblade. "Can you walk?"

It was a stupid question, and they both knew it. Just a frail grasp at hope. Miserably, Yuffie shook her head. "Okay." He knelt and motioned for her to pull herself onto his back. Almost screaming in pain, she managed to get her hands around his neck as his hands secured her.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Let's go."

The landscape whizzed by as they continued on autopilot. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Sora was supposed to have been returned to the Islands, and the doors sealed. They should have been at peace right now, not running around trying to cheat death itself. _Life never turns out like we want it to, does it?_

(_She's supposed to be laughing like her old self, not in pain. Not hurt. Hollow Bastion isn't supposed to be a lair for these Heartless monarchs- it's supposed to be a home. A home for all of us. But it's not, is it?)_

_Leon's eyes aren't supposed to be so sad. They should be happy. The scar shouldn't be there. How come life never turns out how we hope? It's sort of funny- things always go the exact opposite of how we expect them. We plan and plan, but still things turn into a huge, tangled ball of yarn. And we try to untangle it, but we can't. _

_(I tried so hard, I tried to be strong. To protect everyone. But I couldn't, could I? Leon is just as weak as Squall Lionheart. I'm supposed to be strong.)_

_I'm supposed to be the happy one. Not the one who's crying like a little baby because she got a little scrape. I'm the optimistic one._

_(I'm supposed to be the rock and keep them safe.)_

_I'm supposed to be the smiley-face sticker and plaster myself on everyone._

_(I should have trained more. I should have been ready for this!)_

_I should've tried harder to make them happy._

_(I should have known this was coming.)_

_I should have been there when they were hurting._

_**I should have told you. I should have told you that I love you.**_

A Heartless squealed and tripped Leon, sending him sprawling and Yuffie skidding across the floor of the Grand Hall. "Yuffie!" Leon yelled, pulling himself up and sprinting to her, every other thought driven from his head. She was on her back, hands clenched tightly in pain where the floor had hit her stomach straight on.

Then, there was a low, ominous crunch. Simultaneously, they looked up and were horrified to find spidery cracks on the ceiling, each new crack spawning ten more. Hollow Bastion was falling apart.

Again.

Yuffie stared up at the rocks, chalky stone falling in her face. "We're not going to make it." she whispered hoarsely. It was only a matter of seconds before the entire ceiling came crashing down and buried them in a mass of granite. _I don't want to die. I have too much to do. _Yuffie felt tears burn her eyes. "Get out of here," she croaked. "Leon, I can't walk. Just go."

Leon stared at the ceiling, his thoughts seeming far away. "You know how in fairy tales, the wounded always tells their comrade to leave them. The comrade refuses, and by a miracle they both make it out alive. And there's a happy ending." He turned to Yuffie, a sad smile painting his features. "My life has never seemed like much of a fairy tale." Rocks started to fall faster, one crashing only three feet away from the pair. Yuffie stared at him from her position on the floor, flat on her back.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered. Leon said nothing except spread out above her, propping himself up with his arms and forming a living shield. "L-Leon, what are you-" She cut short as a rock fell on his back, blood oozing from the wound. "Leon!" she screamed.

He leaned down and whispered to her softly, more rocks falling on his toned figure, but Yuffie's remaining unscathed. "I am the luckiest guy in the world. I get to die in my home, with the girl I love."

"Leon, don't talk like that! You're not going to die! Listen, we can get out of here! It's not too late!" She became vaguely aware of the tears cascading down her face and staining her cheeks.

She felt his hair brush her cheek softly, his labored breath loud in her ear. "I love you, Yuffie." he whispered.

The world became a living hell. Rocks fell like rain now, sending dust spiraling in all directions. Yuffie was aware of nothing but the apocalypse surrounding her, and squeezed her eyes shut tight, resisting the urge to vomit. The seconds stretched into hours, until finally the noise faded into the mist. She felt Leon on top of her. Carefully, she pulled herself into a sitting position with him on her lap, a slab of granite supporting her back. "Leon..." she choked, dislodging some of the soot in her airway. "Leon, we made it."

He was silent. "Leon?" Her eyes widened. "LEON!"

Squall Lionheart's body was cold against her skin, his chest refusing to rise. She let loose a heart-rending scream, then another and another until her lungs failed her and she slumped onto him, her hands gripping his stained white shirt as she sobbed brokenly, her cries choked and full of anguish. Her tears soaked Leon's white shirt until as world spun and faded into a merciful black.

**X**x**X**

Gah! FINALLY! I finished it! Very short authors note, because I still have to respond to reviews! Well, this isn't your last chapter (if you haven't already figured that out). Since the release date for KH2 ended up being officially announced as March. 28th (NOT Feb. 6th as I first thought) than that's when Search Party will finish up. Yay. So you get another closing chapter.

Hmmm... I would really, REALLY appreciate it if I get some good feedback from the Squiffie bits. I've never played any of the Final Fantasy, and all I have to go off is their personalities from KH1 and other writers' portrayals. So please tell me how well I kept them in character!

For all of you people saying, "Where's Sora? Why didn't he get a bigger part?", I have the answer: because I can! No, not really. It just turned out that way, I suppose. Don't worry; Sora will have a big part in the final part of this story. Unfortunately, he wasn't meant to be a main character. (But he still rocks hard)

So please review and make me happy! Please?

Akiko (The Mistress Of All Things Spork)

_**PS- In case any of you didn't catch what part of Vexen's long monolouge was the quote, here it is: "Darkness has always had its part to play. Without it, how would we know when we walked in the light? It's only when its ambitions become too grandiose that it must be opposed, disciplined, sometimes- if necessary- brought down for a time. Then it will rise again, as it must." The rest I made up. Sorry, Clive!**_


	14. Last Dance

**Search Party**

By Kikofreako

**Summary:**

Sora's whereabouts are unknown, Kairi has some strange power, and what's up with this Blonde Haired Kid that's carrying around a set of Keyblades? Everything's spinning out of control as Donald, Goofy, the Destiny Islands crew and the FF crew are jammed together in efforts to find a certain brunette. SokaiSquiffie Pre KHII.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the song "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson. But you knew that.

**The Random Quote of d00m:**

"And what greater gift can you give to someone than laying your life on the line?" -Naminé

**Note To Readers (Which Would Likely Be YOU, So Read This)**

I'm not dead, amazingly. My Kingdom Hearts muse, however, was for about five months. At this point, I'm finishing the story just to say it's finished and be done with it. Search Party has never been far from my mind and I've sat down at the computer several times to finish this and never been able to. I'm hoping that the major fluff of the last chapter will at least cut down the number of threats on my life. Bottom line... I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! (cowers under a blanket and hands reader the last chapter) Oh yeah... please read the lyrics to the song when they come up; they actually make a difference to how it flows. The paragraphs are based off of the song. It'll make more sense of you read it.

**X**x**X**

"The two elements, both more powerful that any of us could ever imagine. Both fight for a cause, both fight with a passion, both fight for their lives." He smirked. "Will her innocence conquer the darkness, or will the Kxerrix's lust for power extinguish her light? Without the Keyblade Master... can the Dual Wielder fight? Can a shell live with nothing inside it?" The figure paused, as if thinking to an answer to his own question. "It's time to see how strong you really are, Kxerrix." With that, Axel pulled the hood over his startlingly crimson hair, smiling eerily, and drifted away like smoke on the wind.

**X**x**X**

"Aerith?"

The mage shook herself out of her trance and mumbled an apology. Goofy observed her carefully. "What's the matter, marm?"

She twirled the end of her braid in her fingers absently, eyes clouded in a veil of uncertainty. "I don't know. I just felt something bad happened. Something tragic." Aerith paused, then gave a small, humorless laugh. "I'm just getting paranoid, I suppose."

"I feel it too," Donald mumbled, fingering the tip of the crooked hat topping his staff like a cherry on a sundae. "A mage should trust her instincts. They're usually right."

Aerith bit her lip and turned away. "We can't just stand here and wait for Tyson and Vexen! It's suicide!"

Cloud nodded in agreement. "We have to find Kairi. Tyson can protect himself. She can't."

The statement was chilling but true. How long had it been? Two hours, four hours, four days... too long. Too long since they had glimpsed the redhead. Much too long. "Before, in Atlantica... Kairi said that she could feel trouble brewing. It was in her heart, and the light guided her to the fight. Do you think Tyson could have the same homing instinct?"

Tidus shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not a wizard."

"ARGH!" All eyes turned to Selphie. "You guys just _talk! _Talk, talk, talk. I'm sick of all this! I'm gonna rip this God-forsaken place apart and I'll do it to find my friends!" She locked eyes with every single one, panning around in a death glare. "I'm gonna find Kairi. Anyone who wants to help better get their butts over here NOW."

"I'm with ya!" Goofy bounded over. "All 'fer one and one 'fer all!"

Aerith gave a resolute nod and gripped the staff tighter. "Me too. Count me in."

"And me."

"And me."

"Well, I guess the geezer has to help all the little idiots on their suicide mission." Cid rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Are we goin', or what?"

**X**x**X**

Sora ran.

He had no idea where he was going, what to do. But yet, he followed an intricate path, carving out routes in Hollow Bastion's hallways he didn't even know existed. It was as if something was guiding him, something foreign but yet familiar. Someone he'd met in a dream, or a dream of a dream.

In the back of his mind, Sora realized that he was probably an idiot- following an unknown source that could be friend, foe, or something in between. But it didn't really matter, not anymore. His footfalls echoed on the white walls, taking him someplace far away.

Or very near.

**X**x**X**

"I..."

Vexen turned and studied Tyson carefully, only giving the slightest hint of inquiry at the confused look on his face. "What?"

"We..." He stopped, then turned and pointed. "We should go that way."

The scientist furrowed his brow. "What in the world are you thinking? We are supposed to be at a rendezvous with the rest– which we are exceedingly late." In a gesture that would have normally been greeted with physical pain, Tyson waved a hand and shushed him.

"Just trust me. We have to go this way. My... my heart is telling me." Tyson frowned, partly at the corniness of the statement and party at having no other evidence than wishy-washy feelings.

"I thought you didn't have a heart."

"Well then, someone else's heart is telling me to, I guess." He paused, sighing deeply and running a hand through blonde hair matted with sweat and blood. "I don't understand this, not really. But... this is right. I can feel it. Right here." He put a hand to his heart, tracing the fabric unconsciously. "I may not understand completely what I'm fighting for," he continued, speech unsure but growing steadier with each word, "but I know this: the worlds are not how they should be. I will fight until they are."

Vexen was silent for a moment, then gave a small nod. "For the universal solution," he suggested, putting a hand out. Tyson hesitated, then placed his on top of Vexen's.

"I'll just assume you're agreeing, because that made no sense to me."

For once, Vexen smirked. "That may be a simpler process for the both of us."

**X**x**X**

Light collided with darkness, slamming hard and sending tremors into the cracked concrete of the terrace. _Smack. Smack. Smack. _Both women fell to the ground, exhausted in the fullest sense of the word. Kxerrix leaned up against the wall, panting heavily and scrambling for purchase of her thoughts. _How is this possible? _she screamed, the unspoken question echoing in her mind. _How can this imp of a girl, barely even fifteen, hold her own? It doesn't make sense. _All her thoughts kept winding around and around in a never-ending loop. And at the center of that loop, what her thoughts revolved around, was yet to be discovered. Was it fear, hatred, simple bloodlust?

Kairi pulled herself up again, feeling both the wounds of her heart and body. They had altogether ended fighting physically long ago, but used pure light and darkness in brutal attacks to the heart. She could feel the shadowy tendrils trying to entwine and cage her heart and she could feel the light inside striving to push it back. Kairi looked at her hand and saw it quiver from exhaustion. _I can't keep this up. One of us has to do something. One of us is going to die._

Then Kxerrix began to laugh. Quietly at first, a snicker. Then it grew in volume until the villainous cackle filled every crevice of Kairi's body, making her hair stand on end. She looked up and saw the Queen of Darkness crouched down and smiling cockily.

"You're through," she hissed, her smile lacking humor. "I am going to KILL you." Her golden eyes glinted with bloodlust, something not even human. It gave Kairi a horrible feeling of deja vu. The posture, the eyes, the smile… where had she seen it before? It was all so familiar…

Then it clicked. Kairi took a step back as Kxerrix advanced, still on all fours and giggling to herself. The crouched posture, slitted pupil, tiny fangs. It was all so clear, so horrendously clear that the redhead couldn't believe she hadn't put it together before. It was the exact same in the case of Maleficent: the overwhelming power of darkness that had encompassed her at the end; it had caused her to lose her humanity and morph into something a hundred times more powerful than the mere human form could ever dream. A beast.

And in this case, a midnight black panther.

And it was happening to Kxerrix. But she needed no unlocking of her heart: she was fully capable of triggering it herself. As she had just done.

And from the center of her being, a horrible, cold ball of fear knotted in her stomach and with the truest clarity Kairi had ever been party to, she knew that she was indeed going to die.

**X**x**X**

"Slow down!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"How 'bout your MOM shuts up?"

"How about you both shut up?"

Selphie and Tidus looked on in irritation, Selphie sticking her tongue out at Donald childishly. "Fine then. Be that way." Donald rolled his eyes and kept running. Aerith fell into step next to him, panting slightly.

"This… this is a wild goose chase. We both know it." Donald didn't say anything but Aerith knew she had hit a nerve. "I assume we're looking for something, listening for something…?"

"Well," he quacked, more winded than Aerith although by all means he shouldn't have been, "if I know Sora, he's tryin' to find us too. So I'm guessing that since we haven't seen Leon or Yuffie, he's with them and they're fighting off the Heartless crowds."

Aerith nodded thoughtfully. "That would make sense. And Tyson, Vexen… they could be there too…"

"…or we could all be dreaming and they're all dead." Donald finished pessimistically.

"Right." She paused. "Let's just hope for the former."

Suddenly, a thump caught their attention. Whirling around, they found Naminé crumpled on the ground, Wakka and Cloud crouching over her. "What-!"

Naminé opened her eyes slowly, holding clasped hands to her chest. "That… that was really strong."

"What was?"

Naminé ran a finger through her silken blonde hair, blue eyes in a turmoil and eyebrows knit together as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "It- it was light, I think. Or it could be darkness."

"How can you confuse light and darkness?"

"It's like when you turn on bath water," she explained hastily, "but you don't know if it's too cold or too hot. When you put your foot in, sometimes water can be so hot it feels cold." The women nodded. The men just stared. "Anyways, something big just happened. Two forces– either light or darkness– met up just now."

"Like an earthquake," Cid suggested. "So what two things collided?"

"I don't know. But– to follow the simile– an aftershock. It hasn't come yet. I don't know what form it'll take." Naminé said softly, picking at her dress. "We have to find the focus and get there. Now."

Cloud spoke softly. "It was light that collided."

"How do you-" Naminé started to speak, but stopped when Aerith put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Cloud is… _familiar_ with darkness," she murmured into her ear. "You can trust him."

**X**x**X**

**Five minutes earlier…**

"Owww…" Sora did a strange hop-skip run, clutching his left foot and moaning. "Stupid, stupid Heartless… stupid rock…" _I probably shouldn't have kicked a Guardian,_ he thought brilliantly. "Stupid spiked shield…"

Grunting, Sora kneed a Shadow in where its stomach might have been, somersaulting out of the way of a Soldier's whistling claws. He felt it clip the nape of his neck, stars exploding in his vision. _Ooooooh crap._

Then it froze, staring at him with yellowed eyes. "Ehhh…?" The force of the blow hadn't quite worn off yet, leaving him stupefied.

"You haven't changed, I see," an eerily familiar voice stated, voice a monotone with hints of sarcastic streaks. Sora looked at the figure through blurred vision.

"No way…"

Vexen hauled Sora to his feet by his black hood, nearly choking him. "On your feet, imbecile. If you want to live."

"Heh, you haven't changed either… besides not being dead and not wanting to kill me…"

"Would it be too much to ask for you to converse in complete sentences?"

Sora was about to reply but the words died in his throat as a blonde haired kid stepped out from behind a column. "Vexen, there's about a score or so swarming behind us but they're being held off by the gate–" He stopped dead, eyes locked with Sora's.

Neither spoke. Vexen watched, puzzled, as they walked toward each other, then stepped to the side, exactly at the same time. Both examined one another, as if the boy in front of them was something in a dream, or a dream of a dream…

Then, both hands rose as if in slow-motion. The slightest touch, only a brush of fingertip against fingertip–

Sora and Tyson were thrown violently against the wall in opposite directions, a huge _crack_ sending shockwaves through the tile and cracking it immediately. Spiderweb, hairline fractures snaked their way along the terraces and stairways as an explosion of light and darkness expanded, then fell in on itself. The three watched, entranced, as rays of light shot from the orb, branching out like lightning and dispersing in the air, yet more sparks bursting forth and kissing the pale skin of the cheeks, seeming to laugh and jest. Then, it was gone. Into the tile was a carved dome of nothingness, as if it had simply materialized. Never had existed.

Vexen, Sora, and Tyson gaped for a while at the scene, trying to take in what had just happened. Tyson blinked and held out his hands. They weren't bloody. And there were two Keyblades resting in his palms. "...what the...?"

Sora followed suit, holding out the pair of Keyblades in his own hands. Then, he smiled wickedly. "I have no idea who you are, but you look good to me. Can you fight?" Tyson just nodded, stunned. "Let's go kick some Heartless can! Vexen, explain to me while we run. I'm guessing you know exactly what's going on here."

"I'll use small words."

**X**x**X**

Kairi lay panting, vicious claw marks bleeding profusely. It was as if she was underwater and Kxerrix was Jaws. Actually, ten times worse than Jaws.

_I'm... I'm at my limit. I can't move. _Kairi smiled sadly. _Too bad I couldn't do more, eh Sora? The damsel is in distress again and no one is here to save me. I should have trained harder, joined you and Riku in swordplay. Heck, even Selphie used her jump rope. I sat there and made necklaces. _

_But regrets won't do much now, will they? _There was nothing left to do but sit and wait. Kairi opened her eyes and started directly into Kxerrix's, the only resistance she had left to give. The black-coated catwoman just laughed, pointed canines jutting out. Black ears peeked from behind her blonde and red tresses, morbidly cute. A tail flicked between her legs in a mocking pendulum. "What, you can't even scream before you die?" she hissed, tingling with joy. "Don't cry, Princess. You fought back, so I'll give you a quick death."

Quick and painless... Kairi had always wanted to die in her sleep, so that she wouldn't feel anything. Maybe this was the next best thing. _Am I dying? _Kairi wondered giddily, the natural sedative of exhaustion leading her thoughts in strange paths. _I thought it would hurt more. I barely feel anything..._

Glancing to the left, she saw Kxerrix lunge in the deathblow. _I wonder if my life will flash in front of my eyes._

As if reading her thoughts, there was a flare of light. But no sentimental scenes filled her mind's eye: instead she was staring at an impossibly white crown.

Her Keyblade?

Everything snapped into motion like a rubber band that had been stretched, then released at the last possible moment. There was a yelp, scream, and then a splattering _crunch_. Kairi's mouth dropped as she stared at the scene before her: her white Keyblade sticking straight out in a 90-degree angle.

Kxerrix was now part of one woman shish-kabob.

Wide eyed, Kairi squeaked and dropped the blade. Kxerrix's limp figure thudded slightly against the tile, then disintegrated in a mass of silvery-black sparks. She was dimly aware that the cuts on her own pale skin had healed, but didn't especially care. _...she's gone. Did I kill her? Please, no..._

Kairi heard voices behind her: a quack, a yell, and a cry.

_Sora?_

That was the last coherent thought in her mind before she passed out on the floor.

**X**x**X**

"Kairi!" Selphie reached her first, sliding to a halt and cradling her limp form in trembling arms. "Aerith... s-she's gonna be okay, right?" Blood was streaked onto the tile, but there were no scrapes on Kairi's figure. _Was it that burst of light that Naminé was talking about...?_

The mage leaned over and placed two fingers on Kairi's neck, smiling in relief. "She's just tired, Selphie. No harm." Breathing out a sigh of relief, said brunette clutched Kairi tighter.

"You ever do that again," she whispered, "and I swear, I'm going to... well, think of what I already do to Tidus and multiply it times a hundred."

A familiar voice echoed in her ears. "Selphie!"

She whipped around, unbelief etched all over her face. "S-Sora?" And there he was, instantly by her side and gazing at Kairi with more concern she'd have thought possible. "It's really you." She paused, then slapped him upside the head. "We've all been worried _sick,_ you rude jerk! The least you could've done was write a letter or something!"

"Nice welcome, eh?" Cid smirked and crossed his arms over his chest gruffly, the grin in his eyes betraying the normal I-take-everything-in-stride tone.

"This doesn't seem real," Sora murmured, fingering the handle on his Keyblade. "Not really."

There was a shout and Aerith whipped around. "Cloud?"

Then a piercing scream ripped through the evening sky, a scream that could only be described as the breaking of someone's heart.

**X**x**X**

Aerith brushed her fingertips lightly over the torn white material of Leon's shirt, a trace of blood staining her fingertip. She swallowed tightly and bit her lip in an effort to keep from bursting into tears. "Yuffie..." she whispered, "what happened here?"

Yuffie didn't look up, her head cradled in her hands and body shaking as if it could dislodge some of the overwhelming grief. "H-h-he saved m-me. There w-were rocks, a-a-and..." Breaking off, she repressed a sob. Kairi grasped her hand in a frail attempt at comfort, the only thing that her weary frame could do. The scene around her almost made her wish she could have stayed unconscious longer.

"He died to protect you?" Vexen inquired. There was no verbal response: only a silence laden with guilt. "Did he?"

"Leave her alone!" Aerith shouted, abandoning her soft exterior. Vexen turned and started at her with the slightest hint of sorrow in his eyes.

"If he died to save her, than a piece of his heart his still intact. Martyrdom," he said softly, "is the greatest gift that one may bestow in the circle of friendship and love."

Sora sat up. "So we can still save him?"

"Do you know how to revive a heart?"

Tyson's eyes narrowed. "Don't play around. How do you do awaken it?"

Vexen scowled. "I never implied that I could do it– you came to that misguided assumption on your own."

"If you don't know how to do it, why did you even bring it up?" Sora yelled angrily, grasping his Keyblade. "I'm about this close to–"

"Because maybe there's someone who does." Vexen turned his gaze to Yuffie, who straightened immediately.

"Yuffie?" Naminé asked softly.

"I don't know!" she cried. "How am _I_ supposed to know!"

"Think, girl. What was his deepest desire? His hidden secret passion? Something that he had yearned for, but could never have?"

Selphie's mouth dropped. "You're trying to figure out the secrets of Leon? Good luck."

Kairi nudged her in the side sharply, cutting off any more sarcastic remarks. Yuffie's eyes were glazed over, staring at Leon's prone figure and tracing over his arm. _Could it really be that simple?_ A million doubts crowded her mind, threatening to snuff out the last bit of hope she had left to give. _Who am I to know Squall Leonheart's mind? _

A small, barely there voice answered her, one that had been crowded out for so long. _Because you love him._

And before she knew exactly what she'd done, Yuffie Kisaragi dipped her head and kissed him.

**X**x**X**

_The world hadn't always been this fuzzy_, was the first coherent thought to cross Leon's mind as he pried his eyes open. It felt like he had been crushed by an elephant. Attempting to shift his arm, Leon winced inwardly. Make that an elephant in a steam roller.

"Leon?" A voice sliced its way into his muddled thoughts. "Leon, if you can hear me, move your foot."

Foot... what was a foot...

Oh yeah.

He tried to move his right leg, sending shafts of pain lancing his body like a million Heartless claws. If Leon would have been able to speak, he probably would have sworn.

"Heal him, Aerith!"

"Wait, is he awake?"

"Squall, listen–"

"Leon." he croaked. "It... it's Leon."

"It would appear that he is in some respects coherent."

"Can you keep your words shorter so that we can understand what you're saying?"

"Just shut up and heal him already!"

Green lights exploded in Leon's field of vision, simultaneously stinging his eyes and healing them– an odd sensation. He could actually feel the strength returning to leaden limbs and his mind sharpen and focus. Propping himself up on his elbows, he took a deep breath, brushing sweaty brown hair out of his eyes. His hand ran over his shirt, and he pulled it back to discover blood staining his palm. "...what happened...?"

Cid grinned. "You want the Cliffs notes or the long version?"

He was cut off by a low, ominous sounding rumble. Selphie squawked and latched onto Tidus' arm.

Tyson pushed himself to his feet. "I believe that's our cue."

Aerith nodded. "We'd better leave."

Motioning to the left, Goofy hefted his shield onto one shoulder. "The gummi is docked by that there pavilion by the rising falls."

Skipping along broken pieces of concrete, the group picked their way out of the debris. "Come on, Naminé!" Sora called, slinging his Keyblade over one shoulder.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame to have come this far and then die now."

Naminé smiled. "I'm coming–" She was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. Whipping around, she almost smacked into an annoyed-looking Vexen. "Sorry."

He waved her apology away. "We don't have much time. Listen closely."

"Enough time for what?" She paused, then balled her fists. "I'm not going back to the Organization. Ever."

He gave her a look that could have split solid concrete. "Quite a foolhardy notion. But I don't have time to bandy words with you. I will present to you one chance."

"A chance to what?"

"To find him."

Him.

Naminé swallowed. "How would you know where to find..." A pause. "...him?"

"That's of no matter." Snapping his figures, an orb of darkness materialized in the air behind him. "In approximately two and a quarter minutes," he stated, looking Naminé straight in the eye, "Hollow Bastion will be shaken to its foundations. You have until then to decide."

She stared into the pitch-black abyss. Who would willingly walk into that? It was suicide.

And yet, some things were worth dying for.

Naminé lifted her chin and looked Vexen straight in the eye. "Let's go."

**X**x**X**

"Naminé?" Tyson whipped around, scanning the area for any sign of the blonde. Nothing. "Fantastic," he muttered.

"What?" Sora hooked his arm around the gummi's boarding ladder. It was eerie: looking straight into the eye of a near-Xerox of himself. What puzzled him was that even through he had been imprisoned by the Organization and fought more than most people blinked, Sora's eyes remained lively. Innocent.

Incredible.

Tyson furrowed his brow. "Naminé didn't follow us here."

"This is not good."

Cid's face appeared in the hatch. "Whadda two bozos think you're doing? Get your butts up here NOW!" Hauling both teens up by the jacket, Cid kicked the lid shut. Tyson tried to shove it back open, but the tremendous force of the gummi breaking the field of gravity shoved him onto the floor and held him there as if a giant hand were pressing down on him.

After what seemed like hours, the hand eased its pressure. Hauling himself off the floor, Tyson scrambled to the window. The inky blackness of space started back at him unforgivingly. _I blew it. She's really gone._

"Hey," Selphie sat up and looked around the cockpit. "Where's Naminé?" She paused. "And Vexen...?" Trailing off, Selphie paled. "Oh my gosh... he kidnaped her!"

"No he didn't!" Tyson yelled. "At least, I don't think so."

"Well why else would they both be there? I thought you had her!"

"_STOP!"_ Cid shouted. Everyone fell silent. "Before you all turn this ship around..." He pulled out a hastily-written note. "This was pinned onto the dash when I got up here." Kairi grabbed it out of his hands and skimmed it over.

"C'mon, Kai." Selphie prodded. "Read it!"

Kairi swallowed. "To my dearest friends..."

_...How come life never turns out how we hope? It's sort of funny- things always go the exact opposite of how we expect them. We plan and plan, but still things turn into a huge, tangled ball of yarn. And we try to untangle it, but we can't._

_I talked to Riku, you know. He went through Castle Oblivion just like Sora. I think he was searching for something– somewhere in life to be. What side of the line to be on. How darkness was different than light. I wanted so badly to help him understand, but back then, I didn't even understand myself._

_But now I know I am more than a shell and Tyson, if you're reading this, so are you. We do not depend on the existence of Sora and Kairi– for if we disappear, so do they! Our beings are intertwined and co-dependant. The light and darkness play equal roles, and when one power tries to overtake the other, chaos occurs. That is how the Heartless came into being– darkness attempted to overthrow the light. What we must do now is fight to stop this from happening._

_Sora, this is why the Keyblade chose you. Unlike most of us, you had no doubts and no fears– you were simply happy where you were in the light. Indecision gives darkness a foothold to take control (for it was always the more aggressive of the pair). Kairi, you are the same way. Keep following the road that your heart leads you, for it is correct and will not fail you._

'_Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bounds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was... for all the answers are within.'_

_A wise man once spoke those words. If I look at the heart that once was mine, I see yours, Kairi. I see you leaving to find Sora. And I see myself leaving to find Riku._

_Knowing this, I am about to step into the Dark Realms. I cannot let him wander without knowing why he is here, the same as I could not deny my curiosity to the light. Who knows– maybe our journey has already begun. For with this knowledge, I believe I too can learn to combat the darkness in my heart with the light I know is there._

_You all have made so much of a difference in my heart, and you'll stay there even if I forget. I keep a hope alive that I will see you all again. And what greater gift can you give to someone than laying your life on the line? I will find Riku, and I will return. I vow upon the stars in the sky, for with all of you guarding them, I don't believe they will ever be snuffed out._

_Naminé_

**X**x**X**

Kairi leaned back on her elbows, gazing at the stars above her. Her emotions were a strange mix of joy and sorrow– they had defeated darkness for the time being, but at the hefty price of Naminé. It was a crippling loss. Kairi heaved a sigh and drew her knees to her chest, leaning against the cold stone wall forming the balcony at the Traverse Town Inn. They had graciously lent her the largest room, and she promptly took advantage of the deck overlooking a cranny of the village.

"Kai?"

She turned her head to find Sora behind her, his head cocked. Kairi smiled. "It's nice to hear that. I really missed it."

He grinned and plopped down next to her. "I missed saying it." Silence, although not entirely uncomfortable, enveloped the pair.

"What was she like?" he blurted.

"Mm?"

"Naminé, I mean." Sora swivelled to dangle his legs over the lip of the balcony, lost in thought. "I didn't really get to see that much of her, really."

Kairi played with the hem of her skirt in thought. "She was intelligent. There was a riddle once, and she and Leon worked on it together. She explained memories, too, in ways I'd never thought about. I guess she really knew about them." She leaned back again. "It's just that so much has happened. It's hard to think about all at once."

Sora nodded. "I know how you feel. I mean, I'd go to all these other worlds, get caught up in their problems, then move on to the next place and get into their problems..." He shrugged. "Maybe I should get a planner or something. To keep track of everything." Sora laughed half-heartedly.

Kairi lowered her eyes. "Things have changed."

Sora clenched his fist lightly. "I tried to stop it, Kairi, I really did. But things happened, and I–"

Kairi put a finger to his lips. "It was stupid what I said back there. Not to change. We all change, whether we want to or not. But the place where it counts..." She poked his chest lightly, outlining a heart. "...you haven't changed at all." Kairi grinned mischievously. "And you're still a lazy bum."

"Lazy, eh? How's this for lazy..." He began to tickle her, almost tipping them off the platform. The pair then fell the other way, toppling to the floor. Kairi retaliated and tried to speak between breaths.

"M...mer...mercy!" she eeked out, stomach aching from laughter. Sora grinned again, then turned red as he realized he was very, very close to Kairi's face.

Rolling over, he straightened up. "Um, sorry." Kairi continued to giggle. Wiping at her eyes, she propped herself up by the elbows.

"I remember when we were little," she said. "Whenever we started tickling each other, Riku would always duck away like he was cool or something. But really, he really didn't want us to tickle him in his one spot..."

Sora grinned. "The inside of his knee." He leaned back against the wall, still on the ground. "When we find him again, that's the first thing I'm gonna do."

She smiled. "Me too." Her expression dimming, Kairi looked Sora in the eye in determination. "I'm coming with you."

He started. "Kai, it's dangerous–"

"What do you think I've been doing for the last few weeks? I faced down a member of the Organization."

"And you almost got killed!"

Kairi stood. "Sora, I can't sit around and be the damsel in distress anymore! I'm not going to sit here and lose the people I care about all over again!"

"Well, I don't want to lose you!" Sora yelled. It became deathly quiet. Dipping his head, Sora ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Kairi." he said hoarsely. "I told Riku that I would take care of you."

A hand tipped his chin up. "Look me in the eye, Sora. Do I look like the same person that Riku saw before that door closed?"

Sora looked. Really and truly looked at the girl in front of him, and he realized that Kairi was absolutely right: the girl in front of him was no longer the happy-go-lucky redhead that he had screamed a message to in the cloudbreak. Her hair had fallen to her shoulders, and curves were more pronounced. She held herself with the air of a warrior, and there were scars to prove it. The realization let loose a tidal wave of guilt. _What have I done? What has Kairi gone through, all because of me and this stupid Keyblade?_ He looked into her eyes and saw himself.

"Kairi." he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She held his gaze. "No one forced me off Destiny Islands. I went on my own. This," she said, pointing to Sora, "is where I want to be. By your side." She swallowed and bit her lip, voice trembling, warrior facade dropping abruptly. "And... I... I don't want to lose you either." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Sora felt as if someone had slapped him. He slipped his hand into hers in a frail attempt at comfort, unsure of what to do. It was wrong, so wrong, and all Sora could think was that he wanted to hold her in his arms and make all the pain go away.

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. And suddenly, he was drowning in them. His hand unconsciously slipped from hers and curled around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Sora had to see them closer, had to erase everything else in existence because absolutely nothing could compare to this.

Except maybe her kissing him.

It was slow at first, but then she tipped her head back and he deepened the kiss, tangling a hand in her impossibly red hair. Sora felt her hands slip around his neck, begging him to pull her closer, to be there for her to lean on. He traced her jawline delicately, feeling the subtle curve into her neckline. It was so perfect, simply being there. Her. Him. Together.

Finally.

He pulled back gently and breathed in the scent of her hair as Kairi rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile, simply reveling in the closeness and the fact that they _could _be close. Sora felt her smile into his neck and he pulled back gently. She grinned. "Guess I'm staying now, right?"

Sora laughed softly. "Guess so."

**X**x**X**

Axel prodded the black fabric with his toe. "Pitiful." Another weak link exterminated from the Organization. He turned and picked up a bracelet lying on the ground like a lost puppy and examined it closely. Thalassa shelves were woven together carefully by tough hemp strands, cemented together by salt water and worn down by wear. He raised an eyebrow and pocketed it, grinning to himself. The girl really should be more careful with an item so fundamental in her memories.

A Heartless trailed him and Axel resisted the urge to Fiagra it into next week. It was sent by Number I to 'make sure you don't get into any trouble.' Yeah right– more like to make sure he didn't _make _any trouble. The leash that they were being held by was getting shorter and shorter, and Axel didn't like it at all.

The time to fix that, however, would come later, wouldn't it? Sighing, Axel spoke into a tiny mic attached to– of all ironies– a yellow Opera. "Dead. All that's left is the coat." Kxerrix had faded back into darkness. Where she belonged.

Axel did not intend to let the same happen to him. He'd learn from her mistakes, yes. He'd watch the backs of his fellow members, yes. Until the time was right.

Then he'd kill them and take whatever was left behind.

A wicked smile spread across his face that Axel hid from the Opera quickly. Things were going perfectly.

**X**x**X**

Aerith fell on the bed, completely exhausted. Multiple healings really take a toll on a girl... Toeing off her boots, she kicked them to the side and let her arms and legs hang limp. If Aerith was lucky, she'd wake up sometime next week. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed, even the most minute sounds amplified as she blocked out other senses.

Cloud stepped through the door and shut it carefully, a small click making its way into Aerith's ear as the latch caught. "How are they?"

"Fine. Yuffie's taking care of the scrapes."

She allowed herself a slight grin. The drain on her magic was almost a blessing, forcing the Leon and Yuffie together. Playing matchmaker was quite fun, she decided. Aerith had used the very last bit of magic she had to heal as much of his wounds as possible, but some bruises and scrapes still remained. Just enough to keep him sore.

"How are you?"

She glanced up, seeing Cloud's back turned to her as he rewound a bit of the rope on his sword. It was an unusually caring gesture. Aerith sat up on the bed, smiling gently. "Just tired. Can't sleep, though. I'll probably just mill around in the kitchen until my mind finally slows down." He grunted in acknowledgment, apparently engrossed in his rope-winding exercise.

Aerith walked to the door, stopping at his side. "Light or dark..." she murmured into his ear, "...you're still _Cloud_. Don't ever forget that." She kissed him on the cheek gently and left the room, smiling at herself as she noticed his face flush red.

Still Cloud.

**X**x**X**

"Will you quit moving?" Yuffie ground, narrowing her eyes as Squall shifted once again. "It's hard to douse someone in rubbing alcohol if they won't sit still for three seconds."

Leon mumbled something indecipherable. "What?"

"It's not a big deal."

Yuffie's jaw dropped. "You were _dead_!Remind me _how _that's not a big deal!" Leon just shrugged, then winced silently as a sharp pain sliced its way through his shoulder. Yuffie tsked him, pouring more alcohol onto the rag she held in her hand. "Exactly. Now sit still."

Leon closed his eyes, blocking out Yuffie's yammering and retreating to the tiny corner of his mind that he so often ran to– the quiet nook sealed off from life's nags and pulls, untouched by tribulation. Taking a deep breath, Leon tried to expel every thought from his mind.

It'd be much easier if Yuffie's hands weren't oh-so-gently rubbing over his bare back.

Why did he say that in Hollow Bastion? "I love you." It's not like it had been trivial banter– the seriousness of the 'L' word was not lost on him. He'd told himself more than once that it was simply the delirious rambling of a dying man, but the theory fell flat every time he came near the bouncy ninja. The last time he had felt like... _this_... was when he was with Riona. It seemed that the whole of this life was sorted into two parts– Before Riona and After Riona. Two parts, two names. Fitting.

In Traverse Town, he'd met up with Cloud Strife. They'd talked (in the typical, stoic way of a few scattered words and glances) of the past. Cloud had asked him one simple question that had haunted him for years, his blue eyes that so clearly reflected his last name peering straight into Leon's soul.

"What are you saving your name for?" he had inquired. "The repair of Hollow Bastion or the repair of your heart?"

He hadn't known the answer then, and he didn't know it now.

Was it possible that his polar opposite was the metaphorical, fix-all Band-Aid that he had almost given up searching for? She had been right there the whole time, but the bitterness and denial of Leon had stopped Squall in his tracks. And it still stood, smothering Squall in apathy, manifesting itself in the doubt of Yuffie, his name, his heart. And he had so completely immersed himself in Leon that he wasn't sure if Squall even existed anymore.

"Leon?" Yuffie's voice broke through his thoughts. "I said you can get up now."

"It's _Squall_."

The statement was out of his mouth before he even knew he had said it. Yuffie blinked in amazement, almost dropping the rag in her hands. Leon felt himself freeze, stuck to the chair as if someone had superglued him there.

Yuffie continued to stare at him in shock. "...what?"

The spell was broken abruptly. Leon stood, brushing hair out of his face. "Nothing. Forget it."

"Squa–"

"_Forget it,_ Yuffie."

She fell silent, knowing that she should say something, anything. But no words came. Why could she babble on for hours about nothing but when it came to him, she was mute? It had been the same in Hollow Bastion. She had not changed.

The realization made Yuffie want to scream.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite, extreme unknown_

_He's condemned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

She watched him, Leon or Squall or whatever he was calling himself at the moment. He was so _together_, and she envied him for it. The world was pouring down its troubles like rain, and Leon would simply don a raincoat and watch it all roll off his back.

But this was a different Leon– in the way he walked, talked, breathed. There was a hole in his raincoat, and emotion seeped out. She could feel it, no matter how much Leon tried to hide it. But whenever anyone tried to reach out, he'd bite at them like an angry dog, refusing to let anyone near. Whether it was fear or pride, Yuffie didn't know. And it's not like he'd ever let her see.

_And if I try to save him,_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It's just ain't right, no it just ain't right..._

She'd tried to tell herself time and time again, training her mind like you would train a dog. But her thoughts kept returning to him, the scars on his heart so much more serious than the scar across his nose. It was so wrong, all of it, and Yuffie didn't know how to change it. So she'd simply left him alone when he wanted to be left alone. Tried to be there when he didn't. But it wasn't working, and she knew it. All she knew was that Leon drew her to himself like a nail to a magnet, and her natural curiosity had developed into almost an obsession.

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful– he's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster?_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuffie pressed.

"Quit bothering me." Leon grabbed the white shirt dangling from the back of a chair, his tone obviously meaning to end the conversation. She ignored him, throwing caution to the wind.

"_Bothering _you? Well, excuse me for being concerned!"

He turned to face her, scowling. "I didn't ask for you to be concerned."

"Well, maybe you should!" He was doing it again, snapping at her, covering himself up with that stupid mask. And she hated him for it, wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him because she loved him, didn't he understand? Something had to give, and it wasn't going to be Yuffie.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him?_

_It's so hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight... baby, hold me tight_

"You can't do this on your own anymore, Squall! Leon can't help you!" She was yelling now, clenching her fists in frustration and anger at the man called Squall who hid himself behind the mask called Leon. "Please, just let me help!"

He yanked on the shirt. "I don't need your help."

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful– he's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster?_

Leon turned and headed for the door. Yuffie grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around to face her. "Yes, you do!"

He brushed Yuffie's hand off of his shoulder. "How would you know what I need?"

"_Because I love you!"_

_I'm longin' for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kinda miracle_

_Waited so long... yeah, I've waited so long_

Yuffie locked eyes with him, dimly aware that tears were running down her face. "Please," she repeated softly. "Let me help you."

He said nothing, as if the air he breathed was choking him and stealing the words from his mouth. She ran the back of her hand over his cheek, eyes softening. "You don't have to live alone," she said quietly. "All you have to do is open the door and let someone else in."

"Yuffie–"

She put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "What you've been doing up until now hasn't been working. I can't tell you what to do. I just want you to know that whatever you decide..." She lowered her eyes and blinked back tears, taking a step back. "...I'll be behind you a hundred percent. 'Kay?"

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

"Yuffie..." he pleaded, voice sounding so pained that her heart broke for him. "Please... don't cry."

She bowed her head, ashamed for the girliness and weakness that the tears stood for, hating herself for causing him pain and she simply wanted everything to be right again. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Fingers slid under her chin gently, raising her head until she looked straight into his eyes. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." She leaned into his touch unconsciously, his hand brushing her skin. He smelled like leather, leather and pine and she had never experienced anything that was so perfect and so right that it made her want to cry and dance at the same time, and she wasn't supposed to feel this way about anyone, because Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't a lovesick little girl anymore. And yet here she was again, flat on her face because she'd fallen head over heels for a man who hid behind a mask called Leon. And she was risking everything she had on the gamble that he might be willing to pick her back up again.

Leon looked straight into her eyes and she could see emotion in them for the first time in years, and she realized that the person standing in front of her was no longer Leon, but Squall Leonheart back from the dead. "I choose you."

And then, he kissed her.

It was then that Yuffie learned that you couldn't only feel your heart break, you could feel it heal too.

She wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him close because it was so right and he was really there. A hand ran through her hair, resting on her neck and tipping her head back. Fire coursed through her veins, and she welcomed it as it warmed her head to toe. Squall's hand curled around her waist and she ran her own fingers through his hair and wondered to herself if it had always been so soft, because it was a miracle that anyone could be so perfect.

He pulled back gently and she buried her face in his jacket, breathing him in again. And Yuffie held him tight because she was never going to let him go again, and what made her smile was that Squall had indeed picked her up, and he wasn't letting go anytime soon either.

**X**x**X**

**Six Months Later**

_creeeaaakk..._

A hand curled around the edge of the door, pushing the heavy metal open. The figure stepped out, then stopped, squinting their eyes. Blonde hair fell halfway down her back, skin bleached white from lack of sunlight. She stood there in amazement, sunshine enveloping her shivering form, the one that had stayed cold in darkness for so long.

A boy stepped out from the door behind her– not really a boy, in any aspect. Silver hair was spiked in crazy directions, spilling over a heavy black coat. He took his place next to the girl, mouth agape in similar amazement. "I can't believe it." A wide grin spread across the girl's face.

"It's _sunny_, Riku." She twirled around in circles, intoxicated with the sunlight dappling her pale frame as she spun around again and again, feeling for all the world like something new.

Riku unzipped the black coat, shrugging it over his head and over the black blindfold. "I know, Naminé. It's _blinding_."

"You'll get used to it. It's like riding a bike," she said, grinning. "You never forget."

Riku cocked his head. "Guess I'll just have to take your world for it."

Naminé plopped onto the ground, feeling sand crunch under her feet. "Even the ground is warm. I never thought I would have missed dirt so much." Riku sat down next to her, folding his hands behind his head and sprawling out spread-eagle on the ground.

"It's a lot like the Islands," he said. "But the sand is better there."

Naminé raised an eyebrow teasingly. "I didn't know there were such an expert on sand."

"Among other things, of course."

She rolled her eyes at him. "The king of modesty, too." She propped herself up by the elbows, gazing into the blue sky. "So. What do we do now?"

Riku sat up, sighing. "Look for Sora and Kairi. What else?"

"It was a rhetorical question, Riku." She tweaked his shoulder. It was silent for a moment, the faint sound of birds the only thing breaking the stillness.

"Naminé." Riku averted his eyes. "Do you really think we have a chance of finding them?"

Blonde hair fell over her face and she smiled faintly. "I'd swear it by all the stars in the sky. They are in good hands, after all." She paused. "But you know, there's one thing you've got to do first."

Riku nodded. He drew his hands upward and carefully untied the knot of the midnight black blindfold, letting it fall to the ground.

And he saw the world in a brighter light.

_-fin-_

**X**x**X**

I'm amazed that any of you stuck with me that long. You're all incredible, do you know that?

I'm going to cut this short and get straight to the point (because we all know that you don't want to hear Akiko ramble all night). To all my reviewers: you are the only thing that made me finish this story, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Per, you deserve a special mention. Scratch that, you deserve a gold trophy and a check– I don't know what I would have done without you. Every time I got a block, you're the one I thought of, and it's your story I looked back on for some good old Kingdom Hearts goodness. (This is the part where I shamelessly advertise Per's wonderful story entitled "This Time, I'll Fight" and rave on about how it is several times better than the sequel Square-Einx came up with). Go read it. Now.

If you have something that I should work on, PLEASE tell me. Do you notice how that's all in caps? That's because it's important. If you think better descriptions could come from a monkey, just say it! You don't have to pussyfoot around and tell me that "it's just your opinion" and that "I may be wrong." I can't get better if I don't fix my flaws, and I can't fix them if I don't know about them. However, please don't review saying, "Your story is awful." You're more than welcome to say, "Your story is awful because _insert reason here_." That's perfectly acceptable.

In conclusion: My reviewers are pretty much incredible. You should give them cookies. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed Search Party.

God bless you all,

Akiko


End file.
